Através do teus olhos
by Lady Oscar Ballet
Summary: O amor pode mesmo superar tudo? Até mesmo convenções e crenças arraigadas a tanto tempo na mente e no coração? Vale a pena abrir mão dos sentimentos para seguir as regras e convenções da sociedade? É o que Prowl vai descobrir, pois um detalhe da vida de Jazz pode colocar em xeque tudo o que eles significam um para o outro. PROWL JAZZ YAOI - BOY LOVE - SLASH - SEX.
1. Primeira impressão

Através do teus olhos

1 – Primeira impressão

Quando começou?

Prowl não sabia exatamente, mas lembrava-se muito bem da primeira vez que o viu. Ele sempre o via chegar com o seu jeito alegre, expansivo, festeiro. Cumprimentava a todos, brincava com uns, reservava um tratamento mais formal a outros, mas sempre tinha um bom relacionamento com todo mundo. Estava sempre com um sorriso aceso na face, às vezes improvisava uma pequena dança para descontrair o ambiente e sempre estava disposto a ouvir as mágoas e emprestar o ombro amigo para algum colega choroso e desgostoso da vida. Nunca o vira triste, aborrecido, raivoso... jamais o vira destratar alguém, mesmo quando estava no seu direito de o fazê-lo. Procurava sempre uma maneira pacífica para resolver qualquer problema.

Todas essas qualidades acabaram chamando a atenção da viatura. Não se aproximava dele devido a sua personalidade reservada. Não era de ficar "puxando assunto" com quem não pertencia a seu círculo de relacionamentos, mas mesmo assim não deixava de se encantar com tal personagem tão fascinante e, ao mesmo tempo, intrigante.

E assim passaram-se os dias, com Prowl sempre observando da janela ou da varanda o seu personagem curioso e divertido. Contentava-se assim. Era apenas uma testemunha ocular das vivências da vizinhança, analisando, observando e estudando os hábitos e costumes da gente ao seu redor, sem envolver-se em nada.

Custou-lhe muito a entender porque ele lhe chamava tanto a atenção. Começou a acreditar que era devido às suas personalidades opostas. Prowl era sempre calado, reservado, sorria pouco e não tinha a menor paciência para certas coisas. Não raro, acabava querendo resolver determinadas pendências à base de socos, chutes e xingamentos. Já o outro não. Pareciam até nêmesis um do outro de tão diferentes.

E eis que aconteceu. Numa dessas tardes, à beira da janela, Prowl, como de costume, observava a rua e seus personagens quando ele, mais uma vez, apareceu. Cumprimentou com alegria um conhecido que passava e conversaram durante uns cinco minutos. Tudo bem em frete à sua janela. Terminada a conversa, cumprimentaram-se mais uma vez em despedida e ele virou-se para ver seu amigo ir embora. Até aí nada de mais.

Mas logo quando ele virou-se para seguir na direção oposta, por um instante, o seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Prowl. A viatura sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer os seus circuitos. Não esperava por isso, por esse olhar tão rápido, fundo e penetrante. Sentiu como se, de repente, seus pés estivessem colados ao chão e não conseguiu se mover, preso naquelas óticas vindas da calçada.

E então, sem aviso, ele sorriu. Um sorriso simples e fulgaz, mas intenso o bastante para fazer aquecer a centelha de seu observador e o incentivar a sorrir de volta, sem sequer ter a consciência do que estava fazendo. Por um momento, Prowl pensou em ir até a calçada e falar com ele. Pelo menos saber o seu nome. Mas uma voz ao longe, chamando pelo transeunte sorridente, o livrou desta dúvida.

_ Jazz, vem cá. Preciso de sua ajuda.

_ Já vou. Ele respondeu. E dando um último sorriso a Prowl, seguiu seu caminho. Prowl o acompanhou com o olhar. Ainda mais curioso e intrigado com o seu observado, pois agora ele não era mais um mero personagem passando na rua. Não era mais alguém que ele simplesmente seguia com os olhos por puro tédio ou falta do que fazer. Era alguém que tinha lhe ofertado um sorriso. E ele tinha um nome. E ao lembrar o seu nome, o pronuncia suavemente, com um sorriso bobo brotando de seus lábios.

_Jazz!


	2. fale com ele

2- Fale com ele

Que noite longa!

Prowl não estava conseguindo recarregar direito. A lembrança do sorriso de Jazz o acompanhou durante a noite, mantendo sua mente acesa, sonhando acordado. Talvez por ter sido esta a primeira vez que um desconhecido lhe dera um sorriso despretensioso. Mas isso agora acabou se tornando um problema para o seu descanso, pois quanto mais pensava no risonho, mais sua mente ficava online, e menos energia ele tinha. Tudo por causa dele.

_Ora, mas que besteira! Eu nem sequer conheço esse cara. Prowl recriminou a si mesmo em pensamento. Decidido a recarregar, desceu do seu quarto até sala de abastecimento. Talvez um copo de energon quente o fizesse relaxar. E como ele precisava se acalmar e recarregar, pois, no dia seguinte, teria muito trabalho pela frente.

Sentou-se à mesa, bebericando o energon e esperando que, com isso, o sono chegasse e então, pudesse finalmente recarregar.

Então, uma vozinha o chamou da porta da sala de abastecimento:

_ Não tá conseguindo ficar off-line também, mano?

Era sua irmãzinha que, pelo visto, também não conseguia recarregar.

_ Titânia, as protoformas não devem ficar online até tarde, senão não crescem.

_ Mas tá escuro. Eu tô com medo do robô mal de uma ótica só vir me pegar.

A robozinha foi se encolher no colo do irmão mais velho, como se ele fosse seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Prowl não pôde negar um abraço a pequena.

_ Mano, eu não gosto do escuro.

_ Tá bom! Se eu contar uma história, você promete que vai logo recarregar?

_ Mas e o robô mal de uma ótica só?

_ Eu boto ele pra correr com as minhas armas. Assim ó! E usando os dedos para imitar armas acabou ganhando a confiança da menorzinha. Como um bom irmão mais velho, Prowl levou Titânia no colo até o seu quarto. Ele não era muito bom em contar histórias infantis, mas arriscou uma mesmo assim apenas para satisfazer a pequena. E deu resultado, já que a jovenzinha caiu na recarga pouco tempo depois que ele iniciou a história. Prowl a cobriu, deu um beijo em sua fronte, deixou um abajur ligado e saiu devagar, com cuidado para não fazer barulho e acordá-la de novo.

E graças ao energon quente e a pequena Titânia, seu sono finalmente chegou e ele pôde, enfim, recarregar.

O amanhecer chega trazendo um novo fôlego a viatura, que despertou bem disposto. Descendo as escadas após deixar seu quarto, ele é recebido por suas irmãs mais novas, que praticamente o arrastam até a sala de abastecimento, onde o restante de sua família já degustava as bebidas e guloseimas à base de energon.

_Vem mano! Você vai sentar ao meu lado hoje. Titânia, a caçula, determinou, toda decidida puxando um dos braços de Prowl.

_ Nada disso! Hoje ele vai sentar ao meu lado. StarGold, a do meio, Não queria perder terreno para a irmã mais nova e tratou de puxar o outro braço do irmão.

_ Ah! Vocês são duas sparklings mesmo, hein! Ninguém merece tanta criancice. O mano senta com quem ele quiser e pronto. Disse Jewel, a mais velha das irmãs, na sua impaciência de adolescente.

Difícil para o pobre Prowl ser disputado tão ferozmente por três jovens femmes determinadas. Mas como irmão mais velho ele já sabia bem como lidar com a situação, já que eram anos e mais anos de convívio com as "ferinhas".

_ Olha só, eu vou sentar bem aqui no meio. Assim fico pertinho de todo mundo e ninguém mais precisa brigar. Tá bom assim?

Jewel não se importou, mas StarGold e Titânia fizeram beicinho até se conformarem.

_ Como passou a noite, filho? Sua mãe pergunta com um sorriso suave na face.

_ Bem, mamãe. Custei um pouco a dormir, mas uma história me fez relaxar. Disse piscando para a pequena Titânia, que deu uma risadinha discreta.

_ Essa sua rotina puxada de trabalho, estudo e treino está acabando com o seu disco rígido, filho. Devia diminuir algumas tarefas e tentar relaxar um pouco. Tudo o que é demais, nunca é bom. Disse seu pai, sabiamente, enquanto erguia uma xícara de energon quente para leva-la à boca.

_Ah, eu vou ficar bem, papai. Além disso, eu preciso me dedicar o máximo que puder para passar nos testes da Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. Sempre foi meu sonho estudar lá e eu vou me esforçar ao máximo pra conseguir.

_ Poderíamos ajudar com os custos. Você não precisaria trabalhar e teria mais tempo para cuidar de si mesmo. – Sua mãe ainda esperava conseguir colocar algum "juízo" na sua cabeça.

_ Nada disso, mamãe! Minhas irmãs precisam muito mais dessa ajuda de custo do que eu. Não me incomodo nem um pouco de trabalhar para ajudá-los. Além disso, eu gosto de me sentir útil.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do casal em contentamento por ter um filho tão responsável e dedicado.

A família continuou o seu café da manhã num clima de interação e descontração. As travessuras das pequenas, as brincadeiras do mais velho com elas e até o pouquinho de mal humor da mais velha para com as "pestinhas de lata", como ela costumava chamá-las, sempre contribuíam para que as manhãs fossem o início de um bom dia.

_ Nossa! Olha só a hora. Preciso ir.

Prowl despede-se de todos às pressas e sai apressado para o trabalho. Detestava se atrasar, mesmo com os aborrecimentos que todo emprego tem. Saindo pelo portão despede-se mais uma vez de sua família.

_ Tchau mãe. Tchau pai. Tchau meninas. Até a volta!

E virando-se, pronto para correr, acabou não percebendo que vinha alguém na mesma direção e acabou dando uma grande trombada no pobre transeunte, caindo os dois ao chão. Isso acabou tirando o humor da viatura, pois ele não admitia que nada interferisse naquilo que ele planejava. Mas como foi um acidente, ele segurou dentro da boca as grosserias que pensou e disse algo mais cortês.

_ Me desculpe!

Só então é que ele se virou para ver em quem havia esbarrado. E por um instante a sua centelha parou e novamente ele sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer todo o seu corpo.

_ Tudo bem. Não foi nada.

Era Jazz. E ele dizia essas palavras com o mais adorável dos sorrisos estampando o seu rosto. Ele se levantou e, estendendo uma das mãos, ajudou um aparvalhado Prowl, que não conseguia fazer mais nada, além de olhar para ele com a boca aberta e sem conseguir dizer uma só palavra.

_ Ei, cê tá bem? – Jazz perguntou. Mas tudo o que Prowl conseguiu fazer foi acenar que "sim" com a cabeça.

_ Que bom! Então... tchau.

Ele foi saindo, caminhando pela calçada, e Prowl o acompanhava com as óticas. A viatura, embora ainda estivesse em choque com esse encontro tão inesperado, virou-se para seguir seu caminho, quando uma voz feminina chama a sua atenção do outro lado da rua.

_ Ei! Vai lá falar com ele. Tá esperando o quê?

_ Hã?

_ Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas vi o jeito como você olhou pra ele. Devia tentar conversar. O que custa?

_ Mas...

_ Ah, menino! O máximo que pode acontecer é ele dizer "não". Vai lá, vai.

Ele virou-se mais uma vez para ver Jazz seguindo seu rumo ao longo da calçada. O incentivo da femme do outro lado era mesmo tentador. Falar com ele? Só de imaginar, sua centelha já cintilava mais forte. Começou alguns passos em direção a dono do sorriso tão arrebatador, até pensou em que palavras diria a ele. De repente parou e virou-se de volta dando a moça um sorriso sem graça.

_ Desculpe! Estou atrasado. Tchau!

_ Ah, que pena!

Ele deu uma última olhada para trás apenas a tempo de ver Jazz sumindo ao virar a esquina. E então prosseguiu rumo ao seu trabalho, imaginando que as lembranças desta manhã o perseguiriam o dia todo, o que , de fato, aconteceu.


	3. Sob o sol da tarde

3- Sob o sol da tarde

O trabalho sempre ajuda a manter a mente ocupada e o espírito tranquilo. A dedicação contribui não só para a elaboração de um bom trabalho, mas também para manter a concentração, a atenção.

Mas não era isso o que estava acontecendo com o pobre Prowl.

Quem diria que um simples esbarrão pudesse comprometer todo o seu dia laborativo. Não conseguia se concentrar, cometia erros tão bobos que nem os novatos e os estagiários cometiam. Deixava objetos e documentos importantes caírem no chão. E para piorar, acabou derrubando o próprio chefe sem querer. Por fim, depois de tantos acidentes, o chefe chegou a conclusão de que a viatura atrapalhada não estava passando bem e decidiu dar-lhe uma tarde de folga, para ver se ele conseguia, assim, colocar as "idéias" no lugar.

Saindo mais cedo do trabalho, Prowl não quis voltar para casa. Sentia-se um fracassado e um incompetente por ter falhado tanto no trabalho, e num espaço tão curto de tempo. Decidiu ir para a praça da cidade e "dar um tempo" até chegar a hora do treino, e depois, do curso preparatório. Embora estivesse chateado com o ocorrido, não iria deixar de se dedicar para alcançar seu grande objetivo: a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. Não mediria esforços para realizar este sonho.

Sentou-se num dos bancos da praça e observou calmamente o movimento da mesma: estudantes matando aula, mães passeando com sparklings em seus carrinhos, protoformas correndo e brincando, robôs já idosos entretidos em jogos e conversando, casais de namorados... enfim. Foi movimentação o bastante para que ele se distraísse e se tranquilizasse.

Porém, essa calma toda não durou muito.

_ Dá licença! Posso me sentar aqui?

Ora, mas que coisa! Justamente quem veio sentar ao seu lado.

_ Hã... Er... Sim, claro! – Disse o coitado repetindo a mesma cara aparvalhada que fizera de manhã. Será possível que Jazz só o pegava de surpresa!

Sob o olhar atento de Prowl, Jazz aspirou o ar fresco da tarde e recostou preguiçosamente no banco aproveitando o sol agradável, observando, também, toda a agitação do local, sem nunca deixar de esboçar aquele sorriso tão encantador que fascinava a viatura de uma maneira extraordinária.

_ É lindo, não é?

_ O quê?

_ Esse lugar. É tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão alegre, tão cheio de vida. Olha só! Tem várias gerações aqui. E cada uma contribui, a sua maneira, para torná-lo um local único, cheio de vivacidade. Eu adoro isso! Me sinto renovado quando venho pra cá.

Prowl ouvia a tudo atentamente. Olhando-o sem parar, sem querer perder nenhum pedaço de sua fala. Isso acabou chamando a atenção do outro, que só então, se deu conta de que estava sendo observado com tanto afinco.

_ Ah, me desculpe! Fiquei aqui falando e nem ao menos me apresentei. Meu nome é Jazz. – E estendeu a mão - Muito prazer!

_ Hã... Prowl. O prazer é todo meu. – O aperto de mão fez com que a viatura sentisse o seu rosto esquentar. Nesse momento, parece que sua centelha brilhou um pouco mais forte.

_ Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Tá se sentindo bem?

_ Er... claro! Estou ótimo. Deve ser o calor.

_ Você também costuma vir aqui? Ou está só de passagem?

_ Bem, só às vezes. É que não tempo muito tempo livre. Estou sempre trabalhando ou estudando. – Prowl dizia tudo isso sem nunca desviar o olhar do rosto de Jazz. Custava a acreditar que finalmente estava falando com ele. Talvez a femme de hoje de manhã tivesse feito um pedido a alguma estrela cadente para que esse encontro inesperado se realizasse.

_ Ainda não consegui parar para estudar. Vi para cá em busca de novas oportunidades. Por enquanto tudo o que consegui foram "bicos" e empregos temporários. Mas tenho certeza que logo, logo a minha sorte vai mudar. Eu vou conseguir um emprego fixo e depois vou prestar exame de admissão para a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. Vai ser difícil, mas eu vou tentar até conseguir.

Neste momento Prowl sorriu. Que coincidência ele e Jazz terem o mesmo objetivo de irem para a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron.

_ Puxa, que coisa! Eu também quero entrar para a Academia. Estou estudando e treinando justamente para isso. É o meu sonho.

_ Sério? Legal! Você parece ser bastante inteligente e determinado. Não tenho dúvidas de que você vai conseguir passar logo de primeira. – Elogios despretensiosos que fizeram iluminar ainda mais o sorriso da viatura, cada vez mais fascinado com o alegre Jazz.

Sem prestar atenção na passagem do tempo, os dois continuaram conversando pelo restante da tarde. Disseram um ao outro partes de suas histórias, suas formas alternativas ( Prowl era uma viatura policial e Jazz um Porshe 935), suas esperanças, seus medos, seus sonhos, suas opiniões sobre alguns assuntos, seus hobbys favoritos, o que gostavam, o que não gostavam... Em tão pouco tempo, se conheciam tão bem que pareciam amigos de longa data.

_ Eu moro ainda com meus pais e minhas três irmãs. Pode parecer estranho um cara da minha idade morando ainda com os pais, mas eu adoro estar em companhia da minha família. Me sinto acolhido e amado de verdade. E a sua família?

O semblante de Jazz tornou-se sério por um instante.

_ Hâ... Eu não tenho família. Meus pais e minha irmã mais nova morreram. Tive também um irmão mais velho, mas ele desapareceu e acabou sendo dado como morto.

_ Oh! Sinto muito.

_ Tudo bem! Já superei. Mas chega de falar de coisas tristes. Me fala mais sobre o seu sonho de entrar para a Academia. – Então Prowl contou a Jazz todo o esquema que havia planejado para estudar a fim de realizar seu grande sonho. Mostrou uma agenda onde tinha marcado os horários dos treinos, do curso preparatório e também dos estudos livres em casa, durante algum intervalo no trabalho ou nos finais de semana. Até em festas ele levava algum tablet com matérias anotadas para repassar.

_ Ah, eu queria ter essa disposição toda que você tem para os estudos. Eu quero me dedicar, mas sozinho fico muito entediado e acabo desanimando.

_ Se quiser eu posso te ajudar. Podemos marcar na minha casa um horário para estudar. – Só depois que terminou a frase é que Prowl se deu conta do que havia dito, e seu rosto, então, começou a queimar.

_ É sério? Você estaria disposto a fazer isso por mim? Sério mesmo?

_ C..claro! P... por que não?

_ Ah, valeu cara! Valeu mesmo. Obrigado! – Com uma alegria nítida estampada em seu rosto, jazz deu um grande abraço em Prowl, que chegou a ficar tonto com o gesto tão espontâneo e inesperado. Ele que estava acostumado a sempre planejar tudo, ficava sem ação quando alguma coisa diferente acontecia. Jazz realmente sempre o pegava de surpresa, pois ele nunca esperava nada fora do que planejava.

-Quando podemos começar? – o porshe estava empolgado.

_ Amanhã mesmo, se você quiser. Tenho a tarde livre.

_ Então está marcado. Amanhã a tarde estou passando na sua casa.

Permaneceram mais algum tempo entretidos em sua conversa. Até que Prowl, então percebeu, que a noite já despontava.

_ Está ficando tarde. Eu preciso ir para o curso. Bem, obrigado por passar a tarde comigo, mas agora tenho que me despedir. Gostei muito de te conhecer, Jazz. – Nisso a viatura estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentar o seu novo amigo.

_ Também adorei te conhecer, Prowl. Amanhã á tarde a gente se encontra na sua casa.- Jazz correspondeu ao aperto de mão, mas em outro gesto de impulsividade, puxou Prowl para perto de si e estalou um beijo em seu rosto. Em seguida acenou e saiu andado, rumo á sua casa.

_ Tchau! Até amanhã.

Tudo o que Prowl conseguiu fazer foi colocar a mão no local onde o beijo foi dado e observar Jazz indo embora. Só parou de olhar quando ele virou a esquina. Então flashes daquele dia começaram a passar em sua memória. Desde o esbarrão de hoje de manhã até o encontro surpresa na praça, chegando ao momento do beijo. O local onde haviam sido depositados os lábios de Jazz queimava intensamente, fazendo com que o calor chegasse até a sua centelha e lhe causasse uma sensação estranha, mas gostosa, reconfortante. Algo que nunca havia sentido antes.

_ Por que, Jazz? Por que você perturba o meu juízo dessa maneira?

Finalmente Prowl percebeu que estava parado na rua como um bobão, olhando para o nada enquanto a hora do curso estava passando. Pegou suas coisas e seguiu seu caminho. Geralmente no trajeto para o preparatório ele costumava pensar nas matérias que seriam estudadas e nas perguntas que faria aos professores. Mas não desta vez.

Desta vez, apenas um pensamento passava em sua cabeça.

_ Amanhã à tarde. A gente vai se ver de novo amanhã à tarde.

E desta vez ele não se esforçaria para tentar tirá-lo.


	4. novamente insone

4- Novamente insone

A manhã chegara em Cybertron e, com ela, uma inquietação que insistia em não sair da centelha do controlado Prowl. Não conseguiu se concentrar nas aulas do curso preparatório ontem à noite, não conseguiu recarregar direito mais uma vez, e quando finalmente conseguia cochilar, Jazz aparecia em seu sonho com aquele sorriso adorável e com outro beijo para depositar em seu rosto. E mesmo se esforçando para esvaziar a mente e tentar relaxar, ele insistia em permanecer em seus pensamentos.

_ Afinal, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu acabei de conhecê-lo. Por que isso? – Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes se fizera essa mesma pergunta.

Então Prowl finalmente desistiu de tentar recarregar mais um pouco e achou que seria melhor se arrumar mais cedo para o trabalho. Talvez com a mente ocupada ele pudesse, então, se acalmar. Mas num instante ele se lembrou do desastre que havia sido em seu trabalho no dia anterior, a ponto de derrubar o chefe no chão. Preferiu então ir para a sala de estar e tentar se distrair com algum programa na TV. Talvez assim pudesse se acalmar o suficiente para manter a concentração no trabalho. Ao menos o bastante para não fazer besteiras.

Sentou-se no sofá em frente a TV e começou a selecionar os canais em busca de algum programa que o agradasse. Encontrou um filme de ação policial. Já estava perto da metade, mas não havia problema. Era o bastante para ocupar os seus pensamentos. E a história também não era difícil de compreender.

Por um tempo, Prowl conseguiu distrair-se com o filme, mesmo sendo repetido. Ajudou a mudar o foco da sua mente e o fez relaxar um pouco. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, mas não se importou com isso, apenas relaxou sentado no sofá.

Já estava amanhecendo quando, então, Prowl escutou um barulho vindo da rua e foi ver do que se tratava. Imediatamente a visão do ocorrido o fez exibir uma careta de asco.

_Argh! Esses imundos não param de vir prá Cybertron. Por que essa raça não fica de uma vez por todas em seu planeta e pára de poluir o nosso?

Eram imigrantes gobots, buscando nas lixeiras da vizinhança materiais que pudessem ser reciclados, garantindo assim, o seu sustento enquanto oportunidades melhores não apareciam. De uns tempos prá cá, centenas (para não dizer milhares) deles desembarcaram em Cybertron fugindo da miséria, da falta de perspectiva e do futuro incerto em seu planeta. Desnecessário dizer que a maioria dos cybertronianos simplesmente não suportava a presença dos "intrusos" em seu planeta, "roubando" seus empregos, se misturando com seus filhos causando "má influência" ou enfeando a paisagem de Cybertron com seus designs toscos, vulgares e obsoletos. Apesar de ambas serem raças de robôs que se transformam, os gobots eram considerados inferiores pela maioria dos cybertronianos, de tecnologia superior e design avançado e estiloso.

Prowl engrossava a lista de cybertronianos que desprezavam a "raça inferior". Para ele, Cybertron estará muito melhor quando eles finalmente forem embora de vez.

Por fim resolveu ignoram as "sucatas", como ele os chamava, e retornou para ver o final do filme. Foi tempo o bastante para que sua mãe despertasse e descesse as escadas de seu quanto até a sala para cumprimentá-lo.

_ Bom dia, filho! De pé já a essa hora? Você não costuma acordar tão cedo.

_ Bom dia, mamãe! Perdi o sono de novo. Passei a madrugada aqui vendo TV.

_ É a segunda vez essa semana que você perde o sono. Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Está preocupado?

_ Ah, não! Só estou com o pensamento tão longe que não consigo relaxar para recarregar. É a preocupação com as provas de admissão da academia. – Prowl não teve coragem de contar o real motivo da sua insônia. Sentia-se um bobalhão por causa disso.

_ bom, se é isso, então vou preparar um café da manhã especial para que você não vá descarregado para o trabalho. Mas precisa relaxar mais. Outra noite como essa e você vai acabar caindo em estado de hibernação por falta de energia.

A mãe de Prowl o abraçou por trás dando um beijo em seu rosto. Ele virou-se para abraça-la de volta e sentiu a intensidade de seu carinho. Depois os dois seguiram até a sala de abastecimento onde a viatura a ajudou, como um bom filho, a preparar o café da manhã. Uma hora depois, seu pai e suas irmãs apareceram e puderam realizar o desjejum em família como sempre faziam. Então a história se repetia: Titânia e StarGold brigando pela atenção de Prowl, Jewel censurando as duas pela infantilidade, seu pai lhe dando conselhos e sua mãe o reforçando. E foi aí que Prowl relatou o que tinha visto mais cedo.

_ Hoje tinha um bocado de gobots nojentos aqui na rua revirando o lixo. Essa sucata insiste em vir para Cybertron.

_ Se alguém chega a revirar o lixo para sobreviver é porque todas as outras alternativas de sobrevivência cessaram, filho. Não devia se referir aos gobots dessa maneira. Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. – Foram as sábias palavras de seu pai.

_ Se essa ralé continuar vindo pra cá, realmente papai, não saberemos como será o nosso dia de amanhã. Com eles tomando nossos empregos e se misturando conosco. Melhor seria se o Prime ordenasse que todos voltassem para Gobotron imediatamente.

_ Acho essa sua postura muito dura, filho. Não é assim que as coisas devem funcionar. – Foi a vez de sua mãe comentar.

Titânia não resistiu à curiosidade e perguntou em sua inocência de protoforma.

_ Por que os gobots não podem ficar aqui, mano?

_ Por que eles não são como nós.

_ Por que eles não são como nós, mano? – Foi a vez de StarGold perguntar. A resposta de Prowl foi dura e inflexível.

_ Porque somos superiores a eles em tudo. Em ciência, em tecnologia, em design, em desenvolvimento... Eles nem se comparam a nós.

_ Com licença! – Os comentários de Prowl parecem ter incomodado Jewel, que se levantou da mesa antes de terminar o café da manhã. A viatura estranhou a atitude de sua irmã, que nunca saía da mesa antes de terminar a refeição. Então discretamente ele reparou que ela entrava em contato com alguém pelo seu comunicador e, mesmo falando baixinho, conseguiu ouvir suas primeiras palavras.

_ Oi! Mudança de planos. Hoje não vai dar.

Prowl estranhou. Jewel não era de fazer nada às escondidas. Mas deixou prá lá. Cinco minutos depois ela retorna a sala apenas para dar um recado.

_ Mãe, pai, aquela minha amiga que vinha aqui hoje a tarde não vai poder vir. Ela tem consulta marcado no medibay.

Então uma luz se ascendeu no banco de memória de Prowl. Ele havia conseguido se esquecer completamente, mesmo tendo passado a noite em claro por causa disso.

_ Ah, gente. Me lembrei. Convidei um amigo para vir estudar comigo aqui de tarde.

Todo mundo estranhou. Ele nunca levava ninguém para casa. Jewel fez questão de fazer um comentário ácido. E não escondeu uma certa satisfação em destilar um pouco de veneno em suas palavras.

_ Uau! Finalmente vamos conhecer um amigo seu. Quem diria que você tem vida social!

_ Que bom, filho! Nós o conhecemos?

_ Não! Eu o conheci a pouco tempo. Ele também deseja entrar para a academia e eu fiquei de ajudar com os estudos.

_ Argh! Que chatice! Deve ser um CDF caretão e sem graça como você. – Jewel não economizava na sua implicância adolescente.

_ Chata é você, sua bobona! Uhm! – Disse StarGold mostrando meio palmo de língua par a mais velha.

_ Cala a boca, pestinha de lata! Ninguém pediu a sua opinião. – e foi daí que as duas começaram a discutir. Até que o pai encerrou a discussão com um "Já chega!" e deixou as duas de castigo por uns minutos até se acalmarem. Sem querer se meter na polêmica delas, Prowl olhou discretamente o relógio e disse que já estava na sua hora. Despediu-se de todos e saiu rumo ao trabalho. Ao abrir o portão para sair, deu uma olhada na calçada para ver se encontrava Jazz passeando por ali. Mas ele não estava. A viatura não deixou de sentir uma pontinha de tristeza por causa disso. Mas continuou o seu trajeto confiante de que desta vez tudo correria bem, e ansioso para que a tarde chegasse logo.


	5. Me perdendo em teu sorriso

5- Me perdendo em teu sorriso

À tarde, Prowl saiu exatamente na hora que seu turno terminava e dirigiu-se à praça onde havia marcado de encontrar Jazz para seguirem juntos até sua casa. Sua centelha falhou mais uma vez ao ver que, chegando ao local, ele já estava lá esperando. Sem perceber, a viatura sorriu de uma maneira que raramente costumava fazer.

_ Oi! Está aqui a muito tempo? - Disse estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

_ E aí? Não. Acabei de chegar. Como você está? – Jazz retribuiu o aperto de mão com o seu costumeiro sorriso, e novamente puxou Prowl e beijou o seu rosto.

_ Melhor agora. – Prowl não percebeu, mas disse isso sem pensar e com o mais bobo dos sorrisos estampado no rosto.

_ Como? – Jazz pareceu espantar-se com a resposta.

_ Hã?! Ah... nada, nada! Mas me diga, está pronto?

_ Estou a sua total disposição. – disse Jazz sorrindo, e parece que a imaginações de Prowl interpretou o comentário de outra forma, pois o pobre coitado estava com o rosto todo vermelho e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

_ Ai, caramba! Não faz assim. Não diz uma coisa dessas.

_ Hã... Tá tudo bem? – Jazz perguntou com uma expressão curiosa, trazendo a viatura de volta a razão.

_ Hein?... Ah! Claro, claro. Está tudo bem. Desculpa! Então, vamos?

_Agora mesmo. – O porshe deu outro sorriso, fazendo o pobre Prowl se desconcentrar de novo.

Os dois seguiram em direção à casa da viatura. No caminho, conversando sobre alguns assuntos referentes à prova de admissão, Jazz parecia bastante interessado e ouvia atentamente as palavras de Prowl. Esse, por outro lado, não cansava de observar e admirar o sorriso do porshe, sua marca registrada.

Quando chegaram, Prowl tratou de adverti-lo sobre suas irmãs, como se elas fossem animais selvagens prestes a atacar, o que, de fato, parecia.

_ Titânia é uma fofa, mas é grudenta e carente. StarGold vai te perguntar a sua vida toda. Se prepara pro interrogatório. E Jewel vai te analisar de cima a baixo. Se ela gostar de você, beleza. Se não, corra para as colinas. Eh, eh, eh, eh!

_ Ah, fica frio! Eu adoro protoformas. Tenho certeza que a gente vai se dar bem.

Ao entrarem, Prowl foi dirigindo-se à sala de estar, onde estavam seus pais para apresentar seu novo amigo.

_ Mamãe, papai, esse é Jazz, meu amigo. Jazz, esses são meus pais. Os pais de Prowl ficaram admirados ao ver que o filho possuía um amigo tão bonito e com um sorriso tão aberto e espontâneo.

_ É um grande prazer conhece-los. Prowl fala muito dos senhores. – Jazz estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-los.

_ O prazer é todo nosso, rapaz. Então você também quer entrar para a academia?

_ Quero sim, senhor. Estou me esforçando para isso.

_Bem, boa sorte! Prowl, por que vocês não estudam naquela mesinha que há na varanda? O tempo está agradável e as meninas saíram para passear. Ninguém vai atrapalhar vocês. – Sua mãe deu a sugestão aproveitando a ausência das meninas.

_ Boa idéia! Valeu, mãe. – Depois, voltando-se para Jazz.

_ Você ganhou mais algumas horas de vida. As feras saíram. – Jazz não pôde deixar de rir do comentário. Mesmo em tom de brincadeira, a viatura se referia às meninas como se elas fossem uma ameaça à segurança mundial.

_ Você é muito cruel com as suas irmãs. Estou começando a ficar com medo de você. – O porshe disse essas palavras encostando rapidamente a cabeça no ombro de Prowl, que ficou completamente desconcertado, mas feliz com o contato inesperado.

_ Me espera na varanda. Eu vou até o quarto pegar o material de estudo.

_ Tudo bem. Te espero então.

Bastou fechar a porta do quarto para Prowl começar a pular de felicidade, como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah... Caramba! Não acredito! Ele está aqui. Ele está mesmo aqui. – Foi daí que, virando-se, ele deu de cara com um espelho, e pôde então perceber a sua expressão. Reparou que nunca havia feito isso antes, por ninguém. Começou a se questionar.

_ Ai, será?

Percebeu que estava demorando e decidiu voltar a realidade. Catou os tablets, as anotações e os HD's com arquivos de matérias e desceu rápido.

_ Você demorou. Tava difícil de achar?

_ Desculpa! É que eu me esqueci onde havia guardado algumas coisas. – e sentando-se ao lado de Jazz, pôs-se a mostrar-lhe as anotações que considerava mais importantes. Decidiram que começariam estudando química avançada aquele dia. Era uma das matérias principais. E Jazz parecia ter um pouco mais de dificuldade. Logo o porshe viu um exercício que chamou a sua atenção.

_ Olha só esse! A hidrólise de dialquil cetais ocorre normalmente por uma catálise ácida específica. Porém, na hidrólise do dietil cetal da tropona, foi verificado experimentalmente... – Então, sem perceber, aproximando-se de Prowl, Jazz acabou roçando a sua perna na dele, fazendo a pobre viatura se perder em seus pensamentos. Ele estava completamente alheio ao que o outro falava, concentrando-se naquele toque repentino e ousado. Notou também que a nuca dele acabou ficando bem próxima da sua boca. Sentiu um impulso enorme de depositar os seus lábios naquela parte tão suave e bela do seu amigo, mas conseguiu se controlar porque tinha medo que ele o interpretasse mal. Até que Jazz o trouxe de volta de seu transe.

_ E aí? O que você acha?

_ Hã? Ah, claro. Sim! Está certo.

_ Er... você prestou atenção no que eu perguntei?

_ Ah, desculpa Jazz. Eu acabei me distraindo. Pode perguntar de novo?

Jazz sorriu de novo.

_ Tudo bem. Só presta atenção dessa vez. – E Prowl não conseguia deixar de se encantar toda vez que ele sorria.

Seguiram pelo resto da tarde estudando. De vez em quando Jazz dizia alguma piadinha para quebrar o clima sério, ou improvisava alguma dancinha, tornando ainda maior a admiração que Prowl tinha por ele. Já no finalzinho da tarde, enquanto Prowl estava lendo o tópico de um texto, percebeu que o seu amigo estava cochilando debruçado à mesa. Ele quis acordá-lo, mas não teve coragem. Ele estava tão lindo, tão indefeso! Tudo o que a viatura conseguia fazer era observar e admirar o porshe, tomando cuidado para não despertá-lo. Percebeu então que, ele esboçava um sorriso. Suave, mas o bastante para fazer brilhar as óticas da viatura.

_ Mesmo dormindo ele é encantador. – Pensou enquanto se aproximava para beijar de leve o rosto dele.

E daí, um barulho forte no portão fez com que Jazz acordasse num pulo. Prowl também se assustou apesar de saber do que se tratava.

_ Mano, maninhoooo... a gente chegou, a gente chegou... – Eram as meninas, que voltavam do passeio. Titânia entrou correndo aos berros, chamando pelo irmão mais velho e pulando em seu colo.

_ É! Já notei. – Disse Prowl secamente, não escondendo o seu desagrado.

StarGold aproximou-se de Jazz, olhando-o por todos os ângulos com a maior curiosidade.

_ É ele o seu amigo, mano?

Mas que respondeu foi Jewel.

_ Não, jumenta! É o Unicron. Ai, você faz cada pergunta!

_ Não enche, sua chata! Uhm! – StarGold respondeu de novo com um palmo de língua pra fora. Desta vez Jewel não quis prolongar a discussão.

_ Ah, na boa, tô sem paciência agora. Foi mal, mano.

Jewel olhou Jazz de cima a baixo. Concluiu que, apesar de ser amigo de seu irmão careta, ele parecia ser alguém legal e descolado. E tratou de ser educada.

_ Desculpe as minhas irmãs, cara. Meu nome é Jewel. Legal te conhecer.

_ Valeu! Eu sou Jazz.

_ Essas retardadas aqui são StarGold e Titânia.

StarGold não perdeu tempo em elaborar seu interrogatório.

_ Vocês tão namorando, mano?

_ QUÊ? – A pergunta pegou todo mundo de surpresa. Principalmente os dois amigos. Prowl ficou totalmente sem graça.

_Ora, mas que pergunta! É claro que não.

_ Mas vocês vão namorar, né? – A pequena não parava.

_ Ai, não viaja, garota! – Jewel tentou conter a pestinha indiscreta.

_ Você já beijou o mano? – Perguntou virando-se para Jazz.

_ Hã... não! – Jazz também estava constrangido. Por essa ele não esperava.

_ Já passou a mão na bunda dele, mano?

_ Mas que pergunta é essa, pirralha?

_ Eu vi num filme que namorados passam a mão na bunda um do outro.

Prowl já estava perdendo a paciência.

_ Nós não somos namorados e você anda assistindo televisão demais.

_ Já beijou o pescoço dele?

_ Não!

_ Já encoxou ele?

_ Não?

_ Já abraçou ele por trás?

_ Não!

_ Já deu um chupão no pescoço dele?

_ Por primus, não!

_ Já levou ele pra cama?

_ CHEGA! SUMAM DAQUI! - Essa última foi demais. Prowl perdeu a paciência de vez. As meninas saíram correndo, rindo da expressão de raiva do irmão. Ele estava mesmo muito engraçado, constrangido com as perguntas indiscretas da pequena StarGold. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, percebeu que Jazz ria baixinho, apesar de também ter ficado sem jeito.

_Você ri, é?

_ Uh, uh, uh,... Desculpa! Adorei as suas irmãs. Elas são o máximo!

_ Humpf! Vamos ver se a sua adoração vai durar depois de passar uma semana com elas.

Desta vez Jazz riu alto. Prowl acabou deixando a irritação de lado e riu junto com ele.

E só então perceberam que a noite havia chegado.

_ Nossa! Não prestei atenção na hora. Desculpa Jazz, mas preciso ir para o curso.

_ Fica na mesma direção que eu vou. Tudo bem se eu te acompanhar?

_Claro! Vai ser legal ter alguém para conversar pelo caminho. – Prowl não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Teria a companhia de Jazz por mais alguns instantes.

A viatura tratou de recolher o material de estudo e guarda-lo. Ele e Jazz despediram-se de seus pais e das meninas e seguiram em frente. No caminho, alguém fez um "psiu" chamando a atenção de Prowl do outro lado da rua. Quando ele olhou, reconheceu a femme do outro dia que o incentivou a falar com Jazz, fazendo um sinal de positivo com as mãos como quem diz "é isso aí". Ele sorriu para ela e continuou seu caminho.

Na porta do curso, Jazz começou a se despedir, e Prowl sentiu uma ponta de tristeza por ter que se afastar dele.

_ Podemos marcar amanhã à tarde de novo, se você quiser.

_ Eu vou adorar.

Jazz sorriu e novamente Prowl se perdeu naquele gesto. Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, esperando outro beijo no rosto. O porshe correspondeu ao aperto de mão. Mas desta vez, seu beijo foi em direção aos... lábios de Prowl. Rápido e suave!

_ Jazz! – A viatura ficou completamente surpresa e sem ação. Jazz apenas sorria.

_ Bem, até amanhã. Bom estudo!

Ele se virou e seguiu seu caminho. Prowl o acompanhou com o olhar. Flashes começaram então a passar em seu banco de memória. Foi rápido, mas lembrou-se desde a primeira vez que Jazz sorriu para ele até o beijo que ele acabou de lhe dar. Um calor tomou conta de sua centelha, sorria a cada lembrança que tinha dele. Cada gesto, cada palavra, a maneira de olhar, e o sorriso... Ah, aquele sorriso! Tão intenso! Tão adorável! Aquele maravilhoso sorriso... Foi então que finalmente a viatura se deu conta.

_ Oh, Primus! Estou apaixonado por ele.


	6. Me encontrando em seu beijo

6 – Me encontrando em seu beijo

Um beijo!

Foi assim que o porshe se despediu da viatura na noite anterior seguindo em direção ao seu caminho. Foi tudo tão rápido, tão simples, mas tão verdadeiro. Ele não pôde deixar de se encantar com tudo aquilo. Jazz era tão espontâneo. Suas atitudes eram ousadas e honestas, sem se preocupar com convenções ou formalidades. Agia a sabor de seus sentimentos. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia conhecido alguém como ele.

Pensou em ir atrás dele. Talvez retribuir o beijo, dizer o que estava sentindo. Mas decidiu ir para o curso preparatório, mesmo sabendo que não teria cabeça para pensar em mais nada depois daquilo. Depois da maravilhosa surpresa de seu querido Jazz.

Prowl voltou para casa após o final da aula e ainda estava atordoado a ponto de não dar muita atenção a seus pais e suas irmãs. Logo após o jantar, disse que estava cansado por não ter recarregado direito por duas noites seguidas ( o que, de fato, era verdade) e recolheu-se mais cedo.

Deitado em seu berço de recarga, Prowl mais uma vez pôs-se a pensar no gesto de seu amigo. Tocou em seus próprios lábios como se quisesse buscar algum vestígio de Jazz, por menor que fosse. Tinha se despedido dele há tão pouco tempo e já estava com saudades. Queria ver mais uma vez o seu rosto, ouvir a sua voz e, claro, ver o seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso lindo, amável e que tanto adorava, que tanto aquecia a sua centelha. Finalmente havia se dado conta de que o amava. Mas se declarasse os seus sentimentos, como ele reagiria? Será que aqueles beijos não eram puros gestos de carinho incondicional? Ele fez isso sem esperar nada em troca ou também gostava dele da mesma forma e essa foi a maneira que encontrou para se declarar? Perguntas que poderiam facilmente tirar o sono da viatura, mas desta vez ele estava tão cansado que entrou em modo de recarga mesmo assim.

No entanto, seus sonhos refletiam a inquietação em sua centelha. Em seu sonho, Prowl estava caminhando na calçada, indo em direção ao seu curso. De repente, Jazz aparece na sua frente sorrindo.

_ Jazz! – Prowl sorri de volta, feliz com o encontro. De repente, o porshe se aproxima de leve e deposita outro beijo em seus lábios.

_ Ah, Jazz... – Mas no sonho, Prowl tem coragem de sobra para fazer o que não fez na vida real e abraçou o porshe aspirando o perfume que vinha de seu pescoço. Em seguida o beijou com vontade, com paixão. Jazz também estava mais ousado e lambeu o pescoço da viatura, colando o seu corpo com o dele e se colocando entre suas pernas. Prowl gemia baixinho e abraçou Jazz pela cintura, retribuindo o carinho. Agarrou o traseiro dele sentindo a superfície lisa de seu chassi. De repente, do nada, surgiu uma mesa próximo onde eles estavam. Prowl não perdeu tempo. Ansiava demais por um momento como esse com seu amor e o colocou deitado sobre ela, afastando as suas pernas e se posicionando entre elas. Jazz sorria e o puxou para mais um beijo. Prowl não conseguiu resistir mais. Ansiava tanto por se unir a ele! Começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás ouvindo os seus doces gemidos, sentindo toda a intensidade de seu desejo, então...

Toc, toc, toc, toc...

_ Mano, mano, manooooo. Abre a porta! Tô com medo.

_ Argh! Eu não acredito! Só pode ser sacanagem. Mas que porra! Que saco! – Prowl acordou extremamente mal humorado e irritado. Titânia interrompeu o seu maravilhoso sonho. Ele teria Jazz totalmente para si se não fosse o berreiro da pequena. Bom, ela não sabia de nada. Então não tinha porque brigar com ela. Mas que ele estava fulo da vida, ah, isso estava.

_ Titânia, o que foi?

_ Eu tô com medo do robô mal de uma ótica só. – A pequena dizia chorosa. Havia tido um pesadelo.

_ A luz do seu quarto estava acesa?

_ Não! A StarGold disse que recarregar com a luz acesa é coisa de sparkling e me fez apagar. Mas eu fiquei com medo, mano. É no escuro que o robô mal de uma ótica só aparece.

A pequena Titânia tinha medo do escuro. Desde que ouvira a história do robô mal de uma ótica só que pega as protoformas que recarregam no escuro para transformá-las em metal derretido, nunca mais teve coragem de dormir com as luzes apagadas. E chorava toda vez que alguém as apagava.

_ Esquece o que a StarGold disse. Se você quer acender a luz, pode acender. – Prowl acompanhou a robozinha até o seu quarto, colocou-a no berço de recarga e acendeu a luz. Depois se despediu dela e voltou ao seu quarto, mas sem esperanças de voltar a sonhar com Jazz. Apenas dormiu.

No dia seguinte, logo após o trabalho, seguiu para a praça, no local de encontro com seu amigo. E ele já estava lá esperando, como fizera ontem, e assim que avistou a viatura foi ao seu encontro sorrindo como sempre fazia. Prowl o cumprimentou, já esperando que ele repetisse o gesto de ontem à noite. Mas, para a sua surpresa, dessa vez, ele apenas apertou a sua mão. A viatura não conseguiu entender o porquê disso e seu olhar denunciou claramente a sua chateação. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o motivo de tal mudança de atitude, Jazz se explicou.

_ Ah, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, me desculpe por ontem. Acho que deixei você confuso. É que de onde eu venho é muito comum cumprimentar os outros com beijos ou contato físico. Eu devo ter deixado uma impressão errada a meu respeito. Estou tão acostumado a fazer isso que não me dou conta. Foi mal! Não vai acontecer de novo, tá.

Ah, que decepção! O pobre Prowl sentiu a sua centelha apagar um pouco depois dessas palavras. Que tristeza!

_ Mas... eu quero que aconteça. – Disse bem baixinho, olhando para os próprios pés e tentando conter as lágrimas que já começavam a se formar. Havia finalmente conhecido aquele que seria seu amor e de repente escuta uma dessas.

_ Está tudo bem? – Jazz não ouviu o que ele disse.

_ Está sim. Vamos! – Disse virando-se e enxugando bem rápido as lágrimas para que o outro não notasse.

Durante o percurso, Jazz veio conversando, mas Prowl não disse quase nada. Apenas concordava com algumas coisas que ele dizia e seguia andando de cabeça baixa, evitando olhá-lo. Não estava bem para conversar depois do que ouvira. Sentia como se algo dentro dele tivesse quebrado.

Chegando em casa as meninas vieram recebê-los. O carinho das irmãs foi a única coisa que conseguiu fazer com que Prowl sorrisse um pouco. Vendo que Jazz se dava tão bem com elas, aproveitou para se afastar um pouco.

_ Me dá licença um instante, Jazz. Eu já volto. - E sem dizer mais nada ou esperar a resposta do outro, entrou rápido em casa seguindo em direção ao seu quarto.

Ao chegar, Prowl fechou com força a porta de seu quarto e deslizou as costas por ela até o chão, chorando como uma criança desamparada. Precisava estar sozinho nesse momento para extravasar a sua tristeza. Nem sequer tinha se declarado para o seu amor e já o perdera. Como isso doía! Sentia-se pequeno, inútil.

Receoso de que o motivo de seu sumiço fosse questionado, decidiu se recompor e descer. Lavou o seu rosto e tentou disfarçar o semblante de tristeza, porque com certeza, as meninas iriam reparar, alertando Jazz.

Descendo as escadas, Prowl encontrou sua mãe, que sugeriu:

_ Prowl, hoje seria melhor você e Jazz estudarem no seu quarto. As meninas não vão deixar vocês em paz se estudarem na varanda ou em qualquer outro lugar da casa. Lá você pode fechar a porta e ninguém irá incomodá-los.

_ Valeu pela ideia, mãe. Eu vou falar com o Jazz, se é que as meninas ainda não o desmontaram. – Tentou fazer uma piadinha para não levantar suspeitas.

Prowl foi ao encontro de Jazz para chamá-lo e viu o quanto ele e suas irmãs estavam se dando bem. Até Jewel parecia ter simpatizado com ele. StarGold o bombardeava de perguntas e ele respondia a todas com calma e entusiasmo, e Titânia sentou-se no seu colo e se aconchegava como fazia com o irmão mais velho. A viatura não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao ver a cena. Embora ainda estivesse triste, não conseguia deixar de se encantar com o porshe, principalmente depois de ter visto o quanto ele tratava bem a sua família.

_ Meninas, dá licença! Vou ter que roubar o Jazz de vocês agora. A gente precisar estudar.

As meninas fizeram um "Aaaahhhh" bem desanimado, mas concordaram em liberar o porshe depois que ele prometeu voltar outro dia para brincar com elas. Depois eles seguiram em direção ao quarto de Prowl para a tarde de estudos.

Mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois de começarem a estudar, Prowl não conseguiu conter a sua inquietação.

_ Olha, sobre o que você disse hoje mais cedo...

_ Sim. – Jazz ouvia com atenção.

_ Não precisa se desculpar por nada. Eu não me incomodei nem um pouco. E não me incomodaria se você continuasse a me cumprimentar assim. Para falar a verdade...

_ Hã.

_ Eu gostei. – Disse sorrindo.

_ Sério?

_ Sim. Sério!

_ Tudo bem, então. Eu continuo. – O porshe sorriu de maneira radiante, como se tivesse tirado um peso de sua consciência.

Então continuaram a estudar. Algum tempo depois Jewel trouxe um lanche para os dois a pedido de sua mãe. E seguida fez um comentário baixinho no receptor de áudio de Jazz que arrancou altos risos dele. Com certeza era algo constrangedor sobre Prowl, que ficou ali olhando sem entender nada. Depois ela saiu. E Jazz, mesmo com a insistência do amigo, não disse de jeito nenhum o que ela havia falado.

Já havia caído a noite quando Prowl notou que Jazz estava recarregando debruçado à mesa mais uma vez, como no dia anterior. Mas dessa vez parecia que o sono era pesado, pois mesmo chamando várias vezes, ele não acordava. A viatura, então o pegou no colo com cuidado e o colocou deitado no seu berço de recarga para que ficasse mais confortável.

Assim que o deitou, Prowl não pôde evitar admirá-lo. Seu design era tão lindo, tão arrojado. As linhas de seu chassi eram tão elegantes, sua pintura brilhava de uma maneira que ele jamais tinha visto. E a viseira que ele usava dava um charme incrível. Ele era realmente lindo e encantador. Impossível não se apaixonar por ele.

Prowl se aproximou devagar, deitou-se atrás de Jazz de maneira suave para não despertá-lo e deslizou a mão acima do corpo dele como se estivesse acariciando-o, mas sem tocá-lo. Aspirou o perfume que vinha de seu pescoço como fizera em seu sonho e começou a desabafar bem baixinho, certo de que ele não ouviria.

_ Sabe, eu venho observando você a muito tempo. Sempre via você passar pela calçada e conversar com todo mundo. Sempre admirei esse seu jeito de conseguir se dar bem com todos. Eu não consigo ser dessa maneira. Apesar de ser controlado e aplicado com o trabalho e os estudos, volta e meia acabo arranjando confusão, porque não tolero certas coisas e não sou tão paciente. Você não! Sempre arranja um jeito de resolver as coisas na paz e na conversa. Eu... não pude deixar de notar também o seu design. Você é tão lindo, tão elegante. Eu teria que me esforçar muito para tentar me parecer um pouco com você. E o seu modo de falar então? Você sempre diz algo que faz com que o meu dia seja melhor. Até um simples "bom dia" seu faz com que o resto do meu dia seja mais alegre. E o seu sorriso... Ah! Eu confesso. Encantei-me totalmente com o seu sorriso. Não consigo imaginar nada que seja mais lindo que isso. – Parou por um instante. - _ Hoje à tarde eu fiquei realmente triste com o que você disse. Me doeu a centelha saber que você não me beijaria mais. Seus beijos passaram a ser uma parte de mim, de minha centelha. Eu não saberia mais como ficar sem eles, sem o seu carinho. Você... você chegou na minha vida a tão pouco tempo, mas... mas já é uma parte fundamental dela. Não... consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você, sem as suas palavras, sem as suas brincadeiras, sem o seu sorriso... o seu lindo sorriso que eu tanto... amo. – E aproximou-se do receptor de áudio de Jazz, confiando em seu sono pesado.

_ Eu te amo!

De repente, o outro virou-se em sua direção.

_ Eu também!

_ O quê?

E sem esperar mais nada Jazz segurou o rosto da viatura e o beijou de maneira intensa. Apesar do susto, Prowl não recuou. Retribuiu o beijo com toda a paixão que possuía em sua centelha, abraçando Jazz como se sua vida dependesse disso. Deslizando a mão por todo o seu corpo e explorando a boca do outro com sua língua, como se quisesse absorver a luz de sua centelha com o gesto. Depois de um tempo, Jazz tentou recuar para respirar, mas Prowl não queria se afastar dele. Ansiou durante muito tempo por isso e não queria perder nem mais um minuto longe dele. Por fim o porshe conseguiu se desvencilhar. Os dois ofegantes olhavam um para o outro. A viatura não conseguia esconder a felicidade.

_ Não acredito que você ouviu tudo aquilo que eu disse.

_ Ouvi cada palavra. E adorei. Eu também já estava gostando de você. Só não sabia como dizer.

_ Mas, e o que você disse mais cedo sobre ser comum beijar para cumprimentar de onde você veio? Era só para me entristecer mesmo?

_ Não! É verdade. Nós fazemos isso mesmo. Mas eu já havia me apaixonado por você, então juntei o útil ao agradável. Só que fiquei com medo da sua reação, então decidi não fazer mais.

_ Ah! Faça, por favor. Eu preciso disso. Eu preciso de você. Faça mais, vai.

_ Ah, seu bobo! – Jazz se levantou, sorrindo como sempre. E começou a caminhar até a porta.

_ Vamos! Senão vai se atrasar pro seu curso.

Prowl o puxou pelo braço e o fez cair deitado na cama.

_ Que curso?

E antes que Jazz pudesse protestar, ele o beijou mais uma vez com a mesma intensidade e desejo do beijo anterior, mas dessa vez a viatura quis deixar bem claro nesse gesto que o porshe não escaparia. Não desta vez. Esse momento foi tão sonhado por ele, tão desejado. Não podia ser desperdiçado de jeito nenhum.

_ Meu amor! Dessa vez você não escapa!


	7. Finalmente meu!

7 – Finalmente meu!

_ Hoje você não escapa!

Assim afirmou a viatura, decidindo que seu querido porshe não sairia de seu quarto sem antes consolidarem o início do seu relacionamento. Os beijos que ele lhe arrancava confirmavam. Mas Jazz não estava preparado para toda essa voracidade.

_ Aaaahh... Prowl espera! Vai com calma.

_ Eu fui com calma durante o tempo em que éramos só amigos. Agora vamos aproveitar. – Disse abraçando o surpreso Jazz, beijando e chupando o seu pescoço. Não resistiu e deslizou suas mãos pelo traseiro dele, apertando e alisando.

_ Aaahh... É tão macio e lisinho! Você é maravilhoso! Vem cá, vem. – e o puxou para mais um beijo ardoroso. Jazz já gemia baixinho, mas embora estivesse adorando o "tratamento", teve que chamar o namorado de volta à realidade.

_ Calma, amor. Espera! Assim não.

_ Ah, o que foi? – Prowl não escondeu o seu descontentamento. Jazz sorria, embora de maneira tímida.

_ Desculpa! Eu também quero.

_ Então... - Prowl já se preparava para abraçá-lo de novo.

_ É que eu não me sinto a vontade em fazer isso com a sua família aqui. Suas irmãs podem chegar a qualquer momento. Ficaria chato.

Um lampejo de lucidez passou pelo banco de dados de Prowl. Embora estivesse queimando de desejo, Jazz estava certo. Mesmo com as portas fechadas, suas irmãs sempre conseguiam arranjar um jeito de entrar. Ficaria uma coisa muito desagradável se de repente StarGold chegasse e pegasse os dois "atracados" e começasse o seu costumeiro "bombardeio" de perguntas. Ele sentia calafrios só de imaginar a cena.

_ É verdade! Você tem razão. Melhor parar. Então, o que a gente faz?

_ O que fazemos sempre. Você vai para o seu curso e eu vou pra casa.

Prowl olhou para o Porshe com um ar desafiador.

_ Olha, eu vou para o curso sim. Mas com uma condição.

_ Qual?

_ Que você venha comigo.

_ Quê? Pra que isso? – Jazz se espantou com a condição imposta. Prowl o abraçou e beijou de leve seus lábios.

_ Ora, é porque quero apresentar o meu namorado lindo para todo mundo.

O porshe riu gracioso.

_ Tá bom! Eu vou. Mas, não vai dar problema?

_ Que nada! Você pode assistir algumas aulas como ouvinte, sem compromisso.

_ Bem, então vamos.

Nisso eles escutaram as vozes dos pais de Prowl e das meninas conversando na sala. Foi então que a viatura teve uma idéia.

_ Me espera aqui. Eu já volto.

Jazz ia perguntar por que, mas não teve tempo. Prowl saiu no mesmo instante. Demorou mais ou menos meia hora. O porshe já estava ficando impaciente quando seu amado retornou.

_ Anda, vem comigo.

_ Nossa! Mas como você demorou. O que aconteceu?

_ Você vai ver.

Chegando a sala, Jazz estranhou o fato de que todo mundo olhava para ele e sorria. Sem entender nada, perguntou ao outro.

_ Prowl, o que tá acontecendo?

Titânia encarregou-se de lhe tirar a dúvida, correndo até ele e abraçando-o.

_ Cunhadooooooo! Que legal! Ganhei mais um irmaozão.

_ Hein!? – Jazz ainda não tinha entendido. Prowl tratou de explicar.

_ Calma, amor! Eu contei à minha família sobre nós. Disse que pedi você em namoro.

Jazz abraçou Titânia de volta e a pegou no colo, sorrindo para Prowl.

_ Bem, na verdade você não pediu.

_ Não? Bom, resolvo isso agora.

Então a viatura ajoelhou-se diante dele, segurando a sua mão direita.

_ Jazz, aqui diante de todos, eu te pergunto: quer namorar comigo?

Jazz riu da cena. Era fofa, mas exagerada e engraçada.

_ Nossa, quanta formalidade!

_ Então...

_ Sim! Minha resposta é sim.

Todos aplaudiram e cumprimentaram o casal. Jewel não desperdiçou uma alfinetada básica.

_ Quem sabe agora, que finalmente arranjou um namorado, você deixa de ser tão chato e careta, hein Prowl. Eh, eh, eh, eh...

_ Ah, não enche, sua mala! A sua sorte é que eu estou feliz demais para brigar com você.

_ Eu sei, seu CDF. Vem cá me dar um abraço, vem.

StarGold também se manifestou.

_ Vocês tavam transando lá em cima, mano?

Jazz segurou a risada. Os pais de Prowl arregalaram as óticas, envergonhados. Jewel balançou a cabeça murmurando um "ninguém merece!". Titânia não entendeu nada e Prowl deu um sorrisinho sem graça e sussurrou ameaçador no receptor de áudio da pequena.

_ Me lembra de te desmontar depois.

A mãe de Prowl puxou Jazz para um canto.

_ Sabe Jazz, eu percebi que isso ia acontecer no momento em que você veio para cá.

_ É? Por que, senhora?

_ Eu vi o jeito como o meu filho olhava para você. Era o mesmo jeito que o pai dele olhava para mim quando nos conhecemos. – Jazz ficou admirado com essa revelação. Em seguida foi a vez do pai de Prowl lhe falar.

_ Se o meu filho te escolheu, rapaz, é porque você deve ser alguém muito especial. Só te peço uma coisa: Faça-o feliz! Pode ter certeza que ele fará o mesmo por você.

Jazz sorriu e abraçou os dois. Logo em seguida Prowl viu o quanto já era tarde. Despediu-se de todos, segurou Jazz pelo braço e correu com ele a caminho do curso preparatório.

Se a intenção de Prowl no curso era chamar a atenção, então conseguiu. Todos ficaram admirados, boquiabertos quando ele chegou de braços dados com Jazz. Êpa! Como assim? Aquele sujeito caladão, caxias, CDF, que não ficava com ninguém, de repente aparece de braços dados com um robô lindo e diz prá todo mundo que ele é seu namorado? Foi um espanto só. Sem falar que Jazz, apenas por si, já chamava a atenção tanto pela beleza quanto por seu jeito de ser. Prowl chegou a ficar com ciúmes, pois todo mundo queria se aproximar dele.

_ Tá bom, gente. Já chega! Já deu! Deixem-no respirar. – Começou a afastar os colegas de cima do seu querido porshe. Jazz achou graça da reação dele.

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah... Você está com ciúmes. Que bonitinho!

_ Humpf! Não estou com ciúmes. Apenas protejo o que é meu.

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... Ciumento.

_ Pare de rir! É serio.

_ Ooohhh! Tô morrendo de medo, senhor meu marido. Ahahahahah

Se tinha uma coisa que deixava Prowl irritado, era que debochassem dele. Essa atitude de Jazz iria ter consequências. A viatura o ameaçou, sussurrando em seu receptor de áudio.

_ Você vai ver. Essa você vai me pagar.

O porshe não deu importância e continuou a rir da atitude do namorado.

Alguns minutos depois o professor chegou e a aula foi iniciada. O casal prestou atenção com empenho. Prowl, como de costume, anotava e gravava tudo o que o professor passava. Jazz apenas o observava. Não era tão aplicado quanto a viatura, embora estivesse bem atento ao conteúdo que era transmitido.

Num determinado momento, a atenção de Prowl se desviou da aula e seu olhar foi parar na perna de Jazz. Não resistiu e acabou acariciando aquela coxa tão lisinha e de pintura reluzente. Jazz levou um susto, mas não tentou se afastar e nem tirar a mão do companheiro. Apenas olhou para ele com um ar de quem diz "o que você está fazendo?", e depois olhava para os lados, receoso de que alguém pudesse estar olhando.

_ Calma, lindo! É só um carinho. – A viatura tentou tranquilizá-lo um pouco. Foi então que reparou que quanto mais lhe acariciava a perna, mais a respiração do porshe ficava pesada e seu rosto começava a ficar corado. E a medida que ia subindo a mão, mais forte ele respirava e mais quente ficava. - _Ah, entendi. – Pensou consigo. E começou a ter uma ideia.

_ Com licença, professor, preciso ir até o bebebouro.

_ Sem problemas. Pode ir.

Ele segurou a mão de Jazz e pediu para viesse junto com ele. Caminharam com calma pelo corredor até que Prowl apontou para uma das salas, cuja luz estava apagada.

_ Aquela ali é a sala dos professores. Na hora das aulas ela costuma ficar vazia e com as luzes desligadas. Você pode me fazer um favor? Esqueci um dos meus tablets ali, em cima da mesa. Enquanto vou ao bebedouro você pode pegá-lo prá mim? Mas não acenda as luzes para que não te vejam. Os professores não gostam de ninguém na sua sala.

_ Claro! Sem problemas. – Jazz deu-lhe um beijinho e seguiu até a sala.

O porshe entrou na sala e foi direto à mesa em busca do tal tablet que Prowl havia pedido. Olhou com cuidado, mas não encontrou nada. Pensou então que talvez ele estivesse guardado em uma das gavetas que havia presas na parede e foi procurar. Mas assim que começou a andar até elas, ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada e trancada. Assustado, quis se esconder debaixo da mesa, quando uma voz conhecida lhe falou:

_ Calma! Sou eu.

_ Prowl? Caramba, que susto cara! Por que fez isso? E por que trancou a porta?

Prowl foi em sua direção e antes que ele pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, a viatura tomou os seus lábios num beijo avassalador, acariciando todo o seu corpo.

_ Que você esta fazendo?

_ Eu não disse que você ia me pagar? – A viatura deu um sorrisinho maléfico.

_ Cê tá doido? Aqui não é a sala dos professores?

_ Pois é! Vai ser mais gostoso ainda.

_ E o seu tablet?

_ Uh, uh, uh, uh... Que tablet?

Prowl não permitiu que Jazz dissesse mais nada. Agarrou o porshe com vontade e começou a lamber o seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios. Apertou a bunda dele com um misto de firmeza e suavidade, como se quisesse que suas mãos se tornassem parte dela. Jazz era tão macio e lisinho! Era delicioso tê-lo finalmente em seus braços. E ele gemia baixinho, mas de uma maneira tão gostosa e adorável. Dava para perceber que apesar da surpresa, ele também estava gostando. A viatura segurou a mão do namorado e a dirigiu até o seu cabo, que já pulsava ansioso. O porshe não se intimidou e acariciou com gosto aquela parte tão especial, enquanto lhe beijava os lábios . Num momento, Prowl começou a empurrar a cabeça do namorado, de leve, para baixo. Jazz entendeu o que o outro queria. Sorriu e começou a descer, beijando o peito e depois o ventre de seu amado, indo se ajoelhar bem diante daquele mastro rijo, que apontava despudoradamente para o seu rosto. Sem pensar em mais nada, segurou-o e deslizou a sua língua por toda a extensão dele, se deliciando com o seu sabor, deixando-o bem úmido, dando voltinhas e mordidinhas na ponta. Em um momento parou e virou-se para cima para ver a expressão de prazer da viatura. Em seguida, sem que ele esperasse, abocanhou todo o cabo e chupou de maneira suave, lenta mas intensa.

_ Aaaahhhh... Isso amor... chupa mais... engole tudo.

Prowl delirava com as carícias tão especiais do seu amado. Abaixou a cabeça, não resistindo de vontade de ter a visão daquele bot tão lindo chupando o seu cabo como se a luz de sua centelha dependesse disso. Segurou de leve a cabeça dele e começou a se movimentar, preenchendo ainda mais a boca de Jazz, que gemia extasiado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Até que a viatura sentiu a sobrecarga de aproximando e retirou bruscamente seu membro de dentro do outro, ainda pingando. O porshe deu um gemido de protesto. Mas ele o tranquilizou.

_ Ainda não. Não posso sobrecarregar agora. Tem algo que eu quero fazer.

Ele segurou o porshe e o levantou, deitando-o na mesa. Em seguida puxou-o mais para si, abrindo suas pernas e acariciando a sua válvula que já estava úmida, mas com a tampa ainda fechada.

_ Abre pra mim, vai.

Jazz deu um sorriso lindo e atendeu ao pedido de seu amado, abrindo a tampa e revelando sua intimidade a ele.

_ Ah, é tão linda! – Disse alisando as coxas de Jazz e deslizando sua língua por aquela válvula tão úmida, quente e sensível. Jazz começou a gemer mais alto, mas controlando a voz temendo que alguém pudesse pegá-los. A viatura chupava cada vez mais, enfiando a língua dentro dele ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos acariciavam a parte sensível de cima. Como ele era delicioso! Seu porshe querido se entregava de uma maneira tão única.

Foi quando perceberam vozes vinda do corredor. Então alguém mexeu na maçaneta da porta como se fosse abri-la. Prowl parou por um instante, mas sem se assustar porque sabia que tinha trancado a porta. Ele apenas queria constatar uma coisa que havia reparado antes em Jazz, na sala de aula. E conseguiu! Notou que a medida que mexiam na maçaneta tentando abrir a porta, ele ficou bem mais molhado. Então começou a chupá-lo de novo, com vontade. O porshe queria gritar, mas Prowl não deixou.

_ Amor, se você gemer, eles vão te descobrir. Quer que todo mundo veja você assim?

Jazz se assustou com o que Prowl disse, mas não conseguia se controlar. A sensação que estava tendo era tão maravilhosa! Não conseguiria parar por mais que quisesse. Colocou as duas mãos na boca para tentar abafar os seus gemidos, mas não adiantou muito. De repente Prowl parou e se levantou, olhando para ele.

_ Uuuhh... continua, por favor... eu quero mais.

_ Eu sei amor. Eu vou te dar mais. Muito mais!

E sem que Jazz esperasse, Prowl enfiou o seu cabo todo dentro dele, de uma só vez. O porshe não conseguiu conter um gemido mais alto dessa vez. A viatura teve que colocar a mão na sua boca.

_ Eles vão te ver, amor. Vão ver você transando gostoso comigo. É isso o que você quer?

Jazz respondeu que "não" balançando a cabeça. Então Prowl começou a se movimentar dentro dele. Agarrou as suas pernas e o estocava com vontade, com ímpeto. Parecia que queria fundir-se a ele. O porshe teve que desligar o seu vocalizador porque não conseguiria disfarçar desta vez. Era tão bom, tão gostoso ter Prowl se movimentando dentro dele, tocando-o bem lá no fundo. Pelo menos poderia gritar sem ser ouvido. Prowl, por sua vez, enquanto o estocava, disse baixinho em seu receptor de áudio.

_ Olha amor. Tem alguém ali na porta. Estão te vendo. Estão vendo como você dá gostoso. Estão esperando para ver você sobrecarregar. Olha, estão entrando para te ver.

Não havia mais ninguém ali, mas aquelas palavras enlouqueceram Jazz de tal maneira que ele arqueou as costas e atingiu a sobrecarga naquele momento. Prowl se deliciou com a cena. Não resistindo mais, penetrou o porshe com mais força atingindo, assim, a sua própria sobrecarga.

A viatura caiu exausta sobre o namorado. Depois de alguns minutos, ambos retomaram o fôlego e se beijaram com carinho.

_ Sabe Jazz, eu reparei uma coisa.

_ O quê?

_ Toda vez que eu falava que tinha alguém na porta, que tinha alguém nos olhando, você ficava encharcado.

_ Sério? – O porshe parecia envergonhado.

_ Sério! Constatei algo hoje: o medo de ser descoberto te deixa excitado.

_ É... Acho que sim. – Disse dando um sorriso sem graça. Prowl o abraçou.

_ Ah, que é isso? Não precisa se envergonhar. Todo mundo tem algum tipo de fantasia. A sua é essa. É perfeitamente normal.

Prowl o ajudou a levantar da mesa. Assim que ficou de pé, Jazz olhou para trás e viu que havia deixado a mesa completamente molhada.

_ Caramba! Eu fiz tudo isso?

_ Eh, eh, eh, eh... Não, amor. Foi você e o seu tesão. Deixou a mesa dos professores toda encharcada. Delícia!

_ Ah, palhaço! Anda. Me ajuda a limpar isso antes que alguém chegue.

Os dois arrumaram a bagunça bem rápido. Depois Prowl abriu devagar a porta da sala e olhou com cuidado pelo corredor para ver se não havia ninguém. Ele fez um sinal para Jazz avisando que já dava para sair. Mas antes de seguirem, deu um tapa forte no traseiro do porshe, segurando-o.

_ Ai!

_ Viu só o que acontece quando debocha de mim? Vai fazer isso de novo?

_ Com certeza! – Disse Jazz sorrindo radiante e beijando Prowl logo em seguida.

Os dois saíram sem serem vistos. Voltaram para a sala de aula e curiosamente ninguém questionou a longa ausência deles. Assistiram o restante da aula segurando a mão um do outro. No final das aulas, ao irem embora, Prowl quis levar Jazz até em casa, mas este recusou mesmo com toda a insistência do namorado. A viatura não conseguiu disfarçar o descontentamento.

_ Por favor, meu amor, não fica chateado comigo. Eu realmente prefiro que não seja agora.

_ Só queria saber onde você mora.

_ Você vai saber. Tenha paciência! Não deixe isso te chatear. Lembre-se do dia maravilhoso que tivemos hoje. Aconteceu tanta coisa! Você se declarou pra mim, começamos a namorar, você me assumiu para a sua família, viemos juntos para o seu curso, e aquela escapadinha para a sala dos professores... Nossa!

_ É verdade! Você tem razão. Desculpa, amor. Não vou deixar isso estragar o nosso dia. Mas você fica me devendo essa.

_ Pode deixar.

Prowl abraçou Jazz com carinho, acariciando suas costas. Em seguida deu-lhe mais um beijo e ficou olhando um bom tempo para o seu rosto, admirando-o. Jazz sorria para seu amado deslizando sua mão pelo rosto dele.

_ A gente se vê amanhã à tarde?

_ No mesmo local e horário. Vai me esperar?

_ Já estou lá. – E deu um último beijo na viatura, despedindo-se e seguindo seu caminho.

Prowl ainda estava incrédulo com tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Mas estava tão feliz! Seu sonho estava virando realidade. Seu amor foi correspondido. E muito bem correspondido. Há tempos não se sentia assim, tão empolgado. E apesar de Jazz ter ido embora há apenas alguns minutos, já estava sentindo a falta dele. Do seu amado porshe. Já sentia saudade do seu abraço, do seu carinho, dos seus beijos. Mas seguiu seu caminho tranquilo porque sabia que iriam se ver de novo no dia seguinte.

Foi então que, de repente, lembrou-se de um fato que com certeza iria influenciar, e muito, na sua tarde de estudos no outro dia.

_ Nossa! Esqueci! Amanhã minha família irá sair e só vai voltar tarde da noite. – Seu rosto então ficou vermelho e um sorriso malicioso começou a brotar de seus lábios.

_ Eu e o Jazz vamos ficar sozinhos em casa... A tarde toda.


	8. Aversão

8 – Aversão

Este havia sido mesmo um dia maravilhoso para Prowl. Tantas coisas aconteceram em tão pouco tempo! Mas tudo teve um desfecho que, embora ele desejasse, havia o deixado meio atordoado com a velocidade que as coisas aconteciam. Em um único dia ele ficou triste com o seu amor, se declarou para ele e foi correspondido, apresentou-o a sua família, mostrou-o aos amigos do curso preparatório e fez amor com ele pela primeira vez. Quanta coisa num espaço tão curto de tempo! E agora se lembrava de que tinha a oportunidade de ama-lo mais uma vez. E por uma tarde inteira, pois sua família sairia e deixaria a casa a sua mercê. Sua centelha ficava em chamas só de imaginar tudo o que poderia fazer com ele.

A caminho de casa, a viatura passou em frente a uma loja que vendia guloseimas feitas à base de energon . Entrou e, observando a variedade de doces e bebidas que havia, verificou a quantidade de dinheiro que possuía. Pensou em comprar algo para suas irmãs, mas logo outro pensamento passou por seu banco de dados e um sorriso preencheu seus lábios.

_ Quer saber? Que se dane a tarde de estudos! É só por um dia. Amanhã vou aproveitar o momento com o meu amor.

E sem pensar em mais nada, gastou tudo o que tinha nos bolsos com o que havia de melhor na loja. Fez questão até de levar, mesmo sendo cara, uma garrafa de engex que havia visto. Pediu a vendedora que fizesse um embrulho discreto, pois se suas irmãs descobrissem o que havia ali, ele não teria paz.

Assim que se preparava para ir embora, um casal de gobots entrou na loja. A femme, sorridente, fez questão de cumprimentar a todos.

_ Muito boa noite, senhores!

Prowl não respondeu. Olhou-a com um ar de desprezo e comentou com a vendedora, saindo logo em seguida.

_ Devia selecionar melhor a sua clientela.

Como desprezava os estrangeiros! Em sua mente, eles não passavam de usurpadores sujos de sua terra.

_ Por quanto tempo vamos ter que aturar essa ralé gobot aqui? Não se pode mais andar tranquilo sem esbarrar com algumas dessas sucatas. – Pensava quando ouviu vozes conhecidas chamando-o de um bar próximo.

_ Prowl! Ei, Prowl. Chega aí, cara!

_ Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee. Saíram do curso e vieram direto encher a cara, né?

_ Tem que aproveitar a vida, cara. Aliás, hoje a gente percebeu que você já está fazendo isso. E muito bem, né. Que beleza aquele bot que você levou hoje prá lá. – Sideswipe reparou bastante em Jazz.

_ É! Começamos a namorar a pouco tempo.

_ Reparei que vocês demoraram bastante a voltar do bebedouro, hein.

_ Sunstreaker, você sempre tem tempo para reparar na vida dos outros, né? – Cliffjumper o repreendeu de maneira bem humorada.

_ Fazer o que, né? Eu posso!

Prowl puxou uma cadeira e juntou-se ao grupo. Entre uns ou outros copos de engex conversaram sobre um pouco de tudo. Sobre o curso, a esperança de entrar para a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron, entre outras coisas. A viatura falou um pouco sobre Jazz, já que os amigos insistiam tanto para que lhes matasse a curiosidade. Contou sobre como o havia conhecido e todo o processo para que o namoro finalmente acontecesse.

Então, Prowl percebeu que numa mesa ao fundo havia um grupo de gobots. Amigos que estavam apenas bebendo e conversando como ele fazia. Uma mistura de raiva e desprezo se fez surgir em sua centelha a ponto de chamar o gerente do estabelecimento.

_ Olha só! Como é que você permite que esses tipos frequentem esse local? Aqui sempre foi um ponto de encontro de cybertronianos dignos e agora esses estrangeiros sujos estão infestando esse lugar. Você se vendeu para a ralé também?

Nisso, um dos gobots percebeu a fala carregada da viatura e se manifestou junto aos amigos.

_ Vocês ouviram o que aquele cara disse? Não fizemos nada e ele nos chamou de ralé. Quem ele pensa que é?

_ Relaxa, Turbo! Não vale a pena. Ele deve ser mais um daqueles imbecis ignorantes que nos considera inferiores. Máquinas assim não merecem consideração. Não vamos descer ao nível deles.

_ Relaxar? Small Foot, você então acha que a gente deve ouvir tudo quanto é desaforo desses tapados e ficar só olhando sem fazer nada? Vamos simplesmente abaixar a cabeça?

_ Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. A gente deve se impor sim. Mas esse sujeito é só um babaca querendo arrumar confusão. Não vamos desperdiçar nossa energia com ele.

_ Ele tá querendo arrumar confusão? Pois vai conseguir se eu ouvir outro desaforo dele.

Outro dos amigos gobots, que estava quieto até então, resolveu se manifestar. Era pequeno, de olhar engraçado e um tanto medroso.

_ Não faz isso, Turbo. O Leader-1 não iria gostar nem um pouco de saber que a gente se meteu numa briga. Ainda mais com otários como esse aí. Small Foot tá certo. Deixa prá lá.

Turbo, mesmo muito contrariado e fervendo de raiva, resolveu seguir a recomendação dos amigos. Mas não sem antes lançar um olhar fechado e desafiador para a outra mesa. Cliffjumper, que também compartilhava das idéias de Prowl, não se intimidou e devolveu o olhar junto com um sorrisinho de deboche. Enquanto isso, o gerente do bar pedia mil desculpas a Prowl e os outros, dizendo que não podia fazer nada porque os gobots haviam pago adiantado, logo deveriam ser recebidos e tratados como quaisquer outros clientes. Sideswipe então fez um comentário ao gerente que teve a aprovação a maioria do grupo.

_ Pois é! O nível aqui desceu muito de uns tempos pra cá. Agora basta pagar que qualquer tipinho pode frequentar esse bar. Que pena! Vocês já tiveram mais categoria.

_ Galera, que exagero! Eu acho que essa implicância de vocês com os gobots não faz o menor sentido.

_ Ah, qual é, Bee? Você vai simpatizar com a ralé agora, é? – Cliffjumper repreendeu-o. Sunstreaker apoiou o pequeno bot amarelo.

_ Concordo com o Bee. Acho isso besteira.

_ Ah! Você é outro simpatizante da ralé também?

Antes que ele respondesse e a discussão começasse. Prowl olhou em seu relógio e viu que estava tarde. Deixou uma quantia para ajudar a pagar as bebidas, despediu-se de todos e foi embora.

Curioso é que no caminho de volta, ele acabou encontrando de novo a femme que o apoiara a falar com Jazz no outro dia. Ela sorriu para ele e reparou no embrulho que carregava. Mais curioso ainda foi que mesmo sem saber o que era, ela deu um sorriso ainda maior e disse.

_ Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar muito feliz com a surpresa. – e com uma piscadinha em uma das óticas completou.

_ Só toma cuidado para não se empolgar demais e machuca-lo, tá. Faça tudo com carinho.

A viatura corou dos pés a cabeça. Deu um sorrisinho sem graça e saiu sem dizer nada. E pensando no que a femme disse, lembrou-se da rapidinha na sala dos professores, lembrou-se como seu querido Jazz era gostoso e refletiu um pouco. Chegou então a uma conclusão.

_ Não me empolgar. Ah! Vai ser impossível.


	9. Surpresa! Enfim sós!

9 – Surpresa! Enfim sós.

Jazz retornava radiante à sua casa. Quanta coisa havia acontecido em um único dia. Jamais poderia imaginar que, depois de tudo o que havia passado em sua vida, conseguiria namorar um bot tão bonito e especial como Prowl. Costumava sempre vê-lo na janela de seu quarto, observando a rua, mas não sentia que poderia se aproximar dele devido a sua origem. E então, nos últimos dias conseguiram se conhecer, se tornar amigos e agora estavam namorando. Seu querido Prowl não se importou com quem ele era. E a família dele? Que amor! Os conhecera a tão pouco tempo, mas fora tão bem acolhido que se sentia parte deles. As meninas eram uma graça. Cada uma com o seu jeitinho especial. E Prowl era tão gentil, sexy... e meio possessivo, diga-se de passagem. Sentia a sua centelha brilhar mais forte quando pensava nele.

_ Puxa! Ele me aceitou. Que legal! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Nunca pensei que mais alguém, além do Sr. Soundwave fosse me aceitar. Ele foi tão gentil comigo, se oferecendo para me ajudar com os estudos. E aquela declaração então. Foi tão linda! Ninguém nunca me tratou tão bem.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando chegou finalmente a sua casa. Na verdade era um pequeno quarto alugado na parte mais pobre da cidade, habitada por imigrantes gobots e cybertronianos de classe social mais baixa.

_ Ele pediu tanto para me acompanhar até aqui, mas não tenho coragem de mostrar esse lugar a ele. É tudo tão simples.

O lugar era simplório. Parte da pintura das paredes estava se soltando, os móveis eram muito antigos, a iluminação não era boa, não havia nenhum conforto. Porém, na situação em que se encontrava, era o que Jazz podia pagar.

Por fim o porshe decidiu parar de se lamentar e descansar um pouco. Prowl exigiu muito de suas forças hoje. Precisava recarregar bem para encontrar seu amor de novo amanhã.

No dia seguinte, Jazz foi à praça onde sempre se encontravam na hora certa. Distraiu-se observando duas protoformas que brincavam animadas e não percebeu que Prowl havia chegado. A viatura sentiu um calor percorrer a sua centelha quando avistou Jazz. Então o abraçou por trás e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa cumprimentou-o com um beijo.

_ Nossa, que surpresa boa!

_ Tenho uma surpresa melhor pra você. – Prowl disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. O porshe não conseguiu esconder a animação. Adorava surpresas.

_ É mesmo? O quê? Me fala!

_ Shiiiiii! Calma, meu amor. Se eu contar não vai mais ser surpresa. Você vai saber quando chegarmos em casa.

Jazz fez beicinho, mas não adiantou. Prowl só revelaria a surpresa quando chegassem. Para controlar a ansiedade do namorado, a viatura prometeu que seria algo muito especial e que ele não se arrependeria por esperar. O porshe acabou se convencendo e decidiu que teria paciência.

Chegando na casa de Prowl, Jazz não conseguiu se controlar mais.

_ Cadê, amor? Onde é que está a surpresa? Cadê? Cadê? – O porshe parecia até uma criança ansiosa para ganhar um brinquedo. Prowl se divertia com a atitude dele.

_ Suba até o meu quarto. Está lá.

De repente Jazz subiu as escadas rápido como um relâmpago. Prowl preferiu esperar um pouquinho e só então, subiu. Quando entrou, viu Jazz em pé, boquiaberto com o que via e que, com um olhar curioso, virou-se para encará-lo. A viatura sorriu-lhe em troca.

_ Gostou?

O quarto estava todo decorado com velas aromáticas e flores. Pétalas de rosas haviam sido jogadas sobre um lençol de seda que recobria a cama. Na escrivaninha, ao invés do material de estudos que sempre ficava ali, havia doces de energon de vários tipos depositados cuidadosamente sobre uma bandeja e uma garrafa de engex posta num balde de gelo. As cortinas, antes brancas, foram trocadas por outras vermelhas e pretas dando um ar mais sensual ao ambiente. E o aparelho de som tocava uma música suave, mas ao mesmo tempo provocante.

Jazz, apesar de ter gostado, estava sem entender. E se a família dele chegasse e visse tudo aquilo? Prowl o abraçou e tratou de explicar o que estava acontecendo.

_ É o seguinte, amor. Minha família saiu. Foram visitar uns parentes que moram distante e só vão voltar bem tarde da noite. Temos o resto do dia e a casa inteira só para nós dois. Eu queria passar esse momento com você de um jeito bem especial. O que acha?

O porshe ainda parecia meio incrédulo. Prowl começou a soltá-lo.

_ Mas... Tudo bem se você não quiser. – Foi quando Jazz o segurou pelo pescoço.

_É claro que quero. Eu adorei!

Jazz o beijou de forma lenta e intensa, explorando cada canto da boca de Prowl com sua língua. Querendo sentir devagar o sabor de seu amado. Prowl correspondeu avidamente, entrelaçando sua língua com a dele numa dança sensual e abraçando-o com vontade. Cheio de desejo.

Como um príncipe, Prowl pegou a "sua princesa" no colo e o colocou deitado na cama com todo o cuidado. Continuou a beijá-lo e deslizou a língua por seu pescoço, dando mordidinhas, chupões e lambendo logo em seguida. Foi descendo mais um pouco e começou a beijar seu peito. Jazz gemia baixinho, arfando com cada carícia de seu amado. Prowl foi descendo mais e mais, beijando cada pedacinho daquele corpo que tanto o enlouquecia. Não deixando de beijar nem um parte sequer. Queria aproveitar ao máximo, apreciá-lo por inteiro.

_ Ah, meu querido... Você é maravilhoso!

A viatura umedeceu a própria língua e traçou com ela uma linha por todo o ventre do porshe até chegar em sua válvula, já quente e umedecida pelo prazer que lhe era proporcionado. Prowl deu um beijinho na tampa ainda fechada e olhou para o seu amado com uma expressão de pura luxúria.

_ Posso?

Jazz sorriu de maneira provocante, mordendo os lábios. Abriu a sua tampa balançando um pouco os quadris, convidando Prowl a acariciá-lo.

_ Não pode. Deve!

Um calor tomou conta da centelha de Prowl ao ouvir essa "ordem". Devolveu a Jazz um meio sorriso malicioso e começou a chupá-lo. Passeava com a ponta da língua explorando toda aquela parte, lambendo o transfluido que começava a escorrer com mais intensidade, a medida que o prazer do porshe aumentava. Dedicou uma atenção especial a parte de cima onde ficava a maioria dos sensores. Umedeceu a ponta da língua e começou a brincar balançando e massageando ora de maneira suave, ora rápido. Jazz já gemia alto, entorpecido com as sensações que lhe eram despertadas naquela brincadeira tão gostosa. Deixou-se levar de tal maneira que não percebeu que havia posto o seu cabo para fora. Prowl não perdeu tempo e começou a massageá-lo, querendo dar o máximo de prazer a seu amado. Jazz agarrou a cabeceira da cama e, desesperado, arqueou o corpo gemendo ainda mais e mais, inundando o quarto com o som de sua voz arfante.

_ Aaah ... aaah... Prowl...

A viatura, por um momento parou com as carícias e deitou-se em cima do porshe arranco-lhe mais um beijo quente. Jazz correspondeu com ímpeto, sorvendo com vontade a saliva do outro, ávido para sentir o seu próprio gosto nos lábios de Prowl.

Num movimento rápido, Prowl abraçou Jazz e virou fazendo com que ele ficasse por cima. Sem parar de beijá-lo, segurou a mão dele e a dirigiu até seu cabo já rígido incentivando-o a massageá-lo. O porshe compreendeu e começou a bombeá-lo com uma habilidade que parecia até um profissional. A viatura gemia extasiado, acabando por desvencilhar-se dos lábios dele. De repente, Jazz parou e olhou fundo nas óticas de Prowl, sorrindo daquele jeito que o deixava doido. Deu uma lambidinha na boca de seu amor, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior e puxando-o para largar logo em seguida. Então, sussurrou em seu receptor de áudio, de forma deliciosamente tentadora.

_ Sabe, você merece bem mais que isso.

_ O que você quer dizer?

O porshe sorriu de novo e beijou Prowl mais uma vez. Depois mudou de posição, virando-se e deixando seu traseiro totalmente a mercê da viatura. Encheu seus lábios de saliva e passou a lamber o cabo dele, deslizando sua língua da base ate a ponta do membro para em seguida abocanhá-lo com gosto. Chupando com vigor e acariciando a portinha fechada da válvula dele. Prowl estava enlouquecendo com esse tratamento tão especial quando então notou que a válvula de Jazz estava bem na direção da sua boca. Sem pensar em mais nada agarrou o traseiro do outro, puxando-o para baixo e começou a lamber aquela parte tão especial, fazendo-o gemer de maneira abafada enquanto chupava o seu membro.

A viatura naquele momento esqueceu-se totalmente de sua personalidade racional e controlada e deixou-se levar pelo instinto e pelas sensações que o permeavam. Queria aproveitar ao máximo. Ter o melhor de Jazz e dar o seu melhor a ele. Chupava-o como se fosse a última vez, arrancando-lhe gemidos cada vez mais altos, sorvendo com desejo, com vontade, todo o transfluído que escorrida dele, não deixando escapar nem uma só gota. Como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Jazz ficou tão atordoado com as carícias intensas feitas em sua virilha que acabou se esquecendo do cabo de seu amado e concentrou-se totalmente no que Prowl lhe oferecia. Ergueu seu corpo e sentou no rosto dele, rebolando gostoso, deixando Prowl ainda mais louco. Se esfregava cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, não pensando em mais nada e até se esquecendo de que seu amado precisava respirar. Mas Prowl não se incomodou, ao contrário. Chupava ainda mais, incentivando a continuar aquela dança sensual e provocante.

_ Aaaahhh... aaaahhhhh... Prowl... Mais...

Prowl correspondeu ao pedido e intensificou ainda mais, chupando com mais vontade. Era demais! Jazz não conseguiu resistir mais e sobrecarregou, arqueando o corpo para trás, gritando e inundando o rosto de seu amado com seu transfluído, que escorria por entre suas coxas, sendo rapidamente aparado pela língua de Prowl.

O porshe acionou seu sistema de resfriamento, tentando acalmar sua respiração. A viatura mudou de posição, sentando-se na cama e fazendo Jazz sentar em seu colo e encará-lo. Trocaram mais um beijo.

_ Estava gostoso, meu amor?

_ Demais! O melhor 69 que já fiz. – Jazz ainda tentava normalizar a sua respiração. Foi quando sentiu Prowl posicionar o cabo bem na entrada de sua válvula.

_ Minha vez.

Antes que Jazz pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Prowl começou a estocá-lo, segurando forte os seus quadris e penetrando com vontade. Estava se controlando esse tempo todo porque queria dar prazer ao seu amor. Mas agora era a vez dele. Era seu momento e iria aproveitá-lo. Agarrou o traseiro dele e puxava com força, metendo sem dó. E as estocadas tocavam tão fundo, tão gostoso que o tesão começou a dominar de novo o corpo de Jazz, fazendo-o abrir ainda mais as suas pernas e se oferecer totalmente a ele.

_ Aaah... Jazz... Você é tão gostoso...

Quente, apertado, delicioso... Jazz era realmente tentador. Prowl teve que interromper umas duas vezes para não sobrecarregar. Queria curtir o máximo. Não podia atingir o prazer total ainda. Respirou um pouco e recomeçou, deitando sobre Jazz fazendo-o colocar as pernas sobre seus ombros. Voltou o meter com vontade, quase com violência, fazendo o porshe reclamar de dor e pedir para ir um pouco mais devagar. Foi quando lembrou então da recomendação da femme ontem à noite. "Cuidado para não machucá-lo. Faça com carinho, viu."

_ Aaah... Desculpa, amor... vou ter mais cuidado.

Prowl diminuiu um pouco o ritmo. Mas só um pouco mesmo. Continuava metendo forte, mas de maneira incrivelmente deliciosa. Apenas pegou um pouquinho mais leve para não machucar Jazz, mas não estava nem um pouco disposto a diminuir ainda mais o ritmo. Jazz, por sua vez, enlouquecia de novo nos braços de seu amado, suplicando a Prowl que lhe desse mais, que não parasse...

_ Continua, amor... eu sou seu... sou todo seu... faça o que quiser comigo.

Um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios de Prowl ao ouvir isso. Era a deixa que ele estava esperando.

_ Sério? Tudo bem. Foi você que pediu.

A viatura levantou-se saindo de dentro de Jazz, fazendo-o reclamar do abandono. Segurou o seu cabo e o balançou apontando na direção dele, provocando-o.

_ Vem cá! Deixa ele ainda mais duro, vai.

O porshe rapidamente entendeu e veio engatinhando pela cama, pronto para abocanhar com tudo aquela vara rija. Chupou com vontade tudo, indo até o talo, quase engolindo ao mesmo tempo em que tocava o seu próprio cabo. Prowl se deliciava como nunca em toda a sua vida. Mas antes que o prazer total o dominasse e tudo terminasse ali, retirou-se de dentro da boca de Jazz, olhado nas óticas dele.

_ Fica de quatro, meu lindo.

Jazz obedeceu. Virou-se de costas e ajoelhou-se na cama, arqueando o corpo e deixando seu traseiro bem empinado.

_ Vem...

Prowl penetrou ainda mais fundo e recomeçou a estocá-lo. Dessa vez não ia mais conseguir se controlar. Metia com vontade, sem pensar em mais nada. Jazz parecia mais apertado nessa posição. Era difícil manter a sanidade. O porshe também havia perdido totalmente o controle e rebolava pedindo para que Prowl metesse mais, que metesse com mais força. E a viatura atendia. Ia cada vez mais fundo, mais rápido, mais forte. Cada vez mais. Prowl gemia tão alto que podia ser ouvido de qualquer canto da casa. E Jazz gritava ensandecido, exigindo cada vez mais estocadas de seu amado. Por fim, o porshe não aguentou mais e sobrecarregou de novo gritando alto o nome de seu namorado e encharcando o cabo dele de transfluido. Prowl não resistiu e sobrecarregou também, gemendo alto e enchendo o interior de Jazz com o seu gozo.

Esperaram um pouco na mesma posição até que suas respirações e acalmassem. Só depois é que Prowl saiu de dentro dele, deitando-se na cama e aninhando Jazz em seus braços, convidando-o para mais um beijo. Em seguida ficaram se admirando e acariciando o rosto um do outro em silêncio. Só depois de uns cinco minutos assim é que Prowl resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

_ Eu te amo!

_ Eu também te amo, meu lindo! – Jazz sorria daquela forma encantadora que só ele sabia fazer.

_ Gostou da surpresa?

_ Adorei! Não poderia ser melhor.

_ Nós temos a tarde toda, sabia? – Ao ouvir isso, Jazz subiu em cima de Prowl, sentando em seu colo.

_Então temos que aproveitar bastante. – O porshe deu um beijo sedutor em seu amado, indicando que queria recomeçar. Prowl teve que interromper.

_ Eh, eh, eh, eh... Calma, amor! Eu preciso descansar um pouco. Ainda temos muito tempo.

_ Ah, seu chato! – Jazz fingiu estar aborrecido apenas para fazer charme. Prowl percebeu e beijou o seu pescoço, rindo logo em seguida.

_ Está com fome?

_ Um pouco.

_ Veja! É só escolher. – Disse apontando para a bandeja de doces de energon que havia comprado justamente para esta ocasião.

Jazz trouxe a bandeja até a cama, escolheu um doce e comeu. Em seguida escolheu outro e colocou na boca de Prowl, que aproveitou para lamber os dedos do amado. Escolheu mais um e mordeu a metade, inclinando-se para Prowl, incentivando-o a morder o restante direto de sua boca. A viatura entendeu o que ele queria e mordeu o outro pedaço, beijando o porshe logo em seguida. Num instante, Jazz interrompeu o beijo para retirar a bandeja da cama. Prowl não percebeu nada de mais, até que Jazz se deitou com as pernas entreabertas e colocou um doce sobre a virilha, bem em cima de sua válvula. E para completar o gestou, lançou um olhar prá lá de convidativo para Prowl.

_ Você nunca fica cansado?

_ uh, uh, uh... Nunca!

_ Você gosta de me provocar, não é?

_ Ah, você percebeu. Eu adoro te provocar.

_ E eu adoro quando você me provoca, Jazzie.

_ Jazzie? Ah, que fofo! Amei.

_ É! Meu Jazzie.

Prowl começou a engatinhar na direção dele, quando o comunicador da casa toca.

_ Ah, droga! Esqueci de desligar os comunicadores. Espera um instante, amor. Eu já volto.

Jazz ficou um pouco chateado pelo clima ter sido quebrado por causa do comunicador, mas não deu importância. Decidiu aproveitar a ausência de Prowl para descansar um pouco. Nossa! Seu amado exigia muito mesmo dele. Mas ele tinha energia de sobra para aguentar a sua fome de prazer. Não se cansava antes no passado e não se cansaria agora que tinha encontrado alguém que o amava de verdade. Recarregou um pouco para dar a seu querido Prowl, mais tarde, tudo o que ele merecia.

Um bom tempo depois Prowl voltou. Com um grande sorriso, acordou suavemente o porshe.

_ Jazz, acorda! Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Jazz despertou meio atordoado.

_ Hã... O que foi, Prowl?

_Você se incomoda de dormir fora de casa hoje?

_ Como assim?

_ É que Houve um problema na estrada principal e a minha família não vai voltar para casa à noite. Eles vão ficar na casa desses parentes e só voltam amanhã.

Nisso Prowl o abraçou, beijando-o.

_ Passa a noite comigo, meu amor. Por favor!

_ Ah, eu não sei, Prowl. Não parece certo.

_Por favor, Jazzie. Quando é que teremos essa chance de novo?

Prowl começou a beijar o pescoço dele, provocando-o.

_ Tá bom. Eu fico.

_ Obrigado, querido! Agora vem cá. Temos todo o tempo que quisermos.

Continua!


	10. Eu, você e as estrelas

10 – Eu, você e as estrelas.

Prowl entregou a Jazz mais um beijo, abraçando-o e agradecendo por concordar em ficar e compartilhar a noite com ele. Depois de uns minutos parou e fez menção de levantar-se, quando Jazz o abraçou com as pernas e o puxou de volta para que continuasse com o carinho. Ele achou graça da atitude de seu amado, mas correspondeu avidamente. Só depois de um tempinho é que conseguiu se desvencilhar.

_ Espera um pouco, Jazzie. Não acha que devíamos brindar por este dia?

_ Excelente ideia.

A viatura se levantou e foi pegar a garrafa de engex que estava no balde de gelo e duas taças. Encheu uma e entregou-a a Jazz, depois encheu a sua própria e estendeu-a para fazer um brinde.

_ A esta noite.

_ A nós dois.

Enquanto Prowl bebia, Jazz olhou para a janela do quarto e percebeu que estava anoitecendo. Algumas estrelas já apareciam no céu. Bebeu um gole e dirigiu-se devagar até ela. Prowl o acompanhou com as óticas, curioso. Então ele abriu a janela e retornou até onde estava sorrindo para a viatura. Deitou-se na cama languidamente e derramou o engex em seu corpo traçando uma linha que ia do seu pescoço até a virilha. Prowl sentiu sua centelha se aquecer mais uma vez, principalmente quando o porshe fez um sinal com as mãos convidando-o a "beber" do líquido derramado.

A viatura percorreu sua língua pelo caminho traçado com a bebida. Lambia e chupava cada cantinho, não querendo deixar escapar nem uma só gota. Arrepios tomavam conta do corpo de Jazz fazendo-o suspirar. Num determinado momento Prowl interrompeu as carícias para ir fechar a janela. Jazz percebeu antes que ele se levantasse e segurou-o.

_ Onde você vai?

_ Fechar a janela, ué.

_ Nada disso! Deixe as estrelas entrarem e assistirem.

_ Não. Você é muito escandaloso. Todos os vizinhos vão te ouvir.

_ Eh, eh, eh! Melhor ainda!

_ Nossa! Você está bem safadinho hein, Sr. Jazz.

_Estou não. Sempre fui. Você é que não percebeu. E chega de conversa. Vem cá!

Jazz não permitiu que ele falasse mais nada. Agarrou-o e ofereceu-lhe mais um beijo arrebatador. Prowl se deixou levar pelo gestou, aproveitando o momento, quando Jazz o interrompeu, apontando para a própria virilha.

_ Tem mais engex aqui, ó. Você esqueceu essa parte.

Prowl sorriu e foi logo formando uma trilha de beijos que ia do pescoço de Jazz, passando pelo peito, pelo ventre, até chegar à válvula do porshe. Começou a lamber devagar, acariciando cara parte com a ponta da língua. Como se quisesse oferecer um tratamento especial a seu amado. Jazz suspirou mais alto e sua razão já começava a se perder em meio às carícias de Prowl.

_ Aaah... Isso, querido... É bem aí...

A viatura pôs-se a acariciar com mais intensidade. Movia a língua com vontade, chupava com gosto o lubrificante que escorria, beijava e dava mordidinhas na parte interna das coxas. Quando notou que Jazz já começava a enlouquecer de tesão, parou e ficou olhando para ele. O porshe não entendeu.

_ O que foi?

Prowl não respondeu. Olhou-o com um meio sorriso. Depois se deitou de costas na cama, bem ao lado dele, fazendo um convite tentador para seu querido Jazzie.

_ Vem cá. Senta na minha cara.

Jazz sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo e um calor tomou conta de sua válvula ao ouvir esse chamado.

_ Nossa! Depois eu é que sou safado.

Subiu devagar por cima de Prowl como um felino que rondava a sua presa. Beijou-o mais uma vez suavemente para em seguida subir mais um pouco e se posicionar bem em cima do rosto dele. Estava queimado de puro desejo, mas rebolou devagar, com medo que machuca-lo ou sufoca-lo. Foi quando Prowl agarrou os seus quadris e o puxou pra baixo com tudo. Foi demais para o porshe, que perdeu o controle de vez e passou a se esfregar sem piedade no rosto da viatura, gemendo cada vez mais alto e pedindo por mais. Prowl por sua vez se deliciava com tudo aquilo, lambendo o porshe como se houvesse mel escorrendo de sua virilha. Ele não disse a Jazz, mas ter alguém sentado em seu rosto era uma fantasia que ele sonhava em realizar a muito tempo. E agora ele finalmente via a oportunidade de pôr em prática esse fetiche.

Jazz rebolava cada vez mais e mais, entorpecido pelo prazer, perdido nas sensações que o dominavam. Prowl o castigava sem parar, chupando com vontade. Puxava os quadris dele com força, deixando marcas em sua pintura. Então espasmos tomaram conta do corpo do porshe e ele sobrecarregou, inundando o rosto da viatura com seu lubrificante. Prowl se deliciava com tudo aquilo. Continuou a lambê-lo, não deixando nem uma só gota, aproveitando ao máximo.

Jazz, ofegante, mudou de posição e beijou Prowl de forma lenta e gostosa. Aproveitou para sentir o próprio gosto nos lábios e no rosto de seu amado. Prowl correspondeu, mas agora queria a sua parte. E iria tê-la. Levantou-se puxando Jazz e o levou para perto da janela aberta, justamente quando tinha um grupo de robôs passando na calçada.

Prowl fez com que Jazz arqueasse o corpo e espalmasse as mãos na parede, próximo à janela. A luz estava apagada e de onde eles estavam não dava para se ver de fora. Mas Prowl sabia que isso seria o suficiente para atiçar o medo de Jazz em ser flagrado. Lembrou-se que, quanto mais ficava receoso em ser pego, mais o porshe ficava excitado. E tratou de usar esse medo a seu favor.

_ Vem cá. Empina prá mim.

_ Prowl, tem um monte de bots passando ali.

_ Eu sei. Vou mostrar para eles como você faz gostoso. – disse dando um meio sorriso bem sacana.

A viatura começou a penetrar o porshe devagar, mas depois que entrou todo dentro dele, não se conteve mais e passou a estocá-lo sem dó, cada vez mais. Jazz, desesperado de prazer, arfava gemendo cada vez mais alto. Prowl empurrou ainda mais fundo, fazendo com que Jazz encostasse o seu rosto na parede, estendendo os braços nela, chorando e salivando de tanto tesão. Sua válvula, tão quente, envolvia o cabo de seu amado numa fome deseperada, apertando, implorando por mais. Da calçada, um grupo já se formava, curioso com os ruídos de prazer vindo da casa em frente. Alguns falavam gracinhas tipo "O negócio aí tá bom, hein!", outros assobiavam e gritavam " Aaaaêêê". Prowl aproveitou essa situação.

_ Tá ouvindo, amor? Eles estão te ouvindo. Vieram te ver fodendo gostoso comigo. Olha só! Estão todos olhando pra você.

Foi o bastante para fazer Jazz gritar.

_ AAAAAHHH... PROWL... METE MAIS... METE MAIS FORTE... UUHHH

A viatura atendeu ao pedido erótico do amado, fustigando-o com mais força, fazendo-o gritar ainda mais alto. A calçada ficou em festa com o "espetáculo" , gritando, aplaudindo e assobiado. Ao ouvir os urros de euforia vindos de fora, Jazz percebeu que era por causa dele e imaginou que estava sendo observado. Não aguentou mais e revirou as óticas, urrando em êxtase quando a sobrecarga o atingiu. Prowl logo o seguiu preenchendo-o com seu transfluído, gritando alto o nome do porshe para logo em seguida cair exausto sobre ele. O gozo foi tão intenso que Jazz perdeu a força nas pernas, deslizando até o chão. Prowl o abraçou, impedindo que ele caísse.

Enquanto acionavam os sistemas de resfriamento para se acalmar, o "público da calçava agradecia ao "espetáculo", elogiando a performance dos dois para, então, começar a se dispersar. Prowl riu dos comentários ao mesmo tempo em que se impressionava consigo mesmo, pois jamais imaginara que um dia seria capar de fazer isso. Logo ele que era tão reservado e discreto, de repente se vê compartilhando um momento de sexo selvagem com a vizinhança.

Foi então que notou que Jazz, adormecera em seus braços. A atividade foi intensa demais e o porshe não aguentou. Prowl o pegou nos braços cuidadosamente e o colocou no berço de recarga, deitando ao seu lado.

_ Descanse bem, meu amor! Pois a nossa noite apenas começou.

Por diversas vezes na noite o casal repetiu os momentos de união e prazer. Por fim adormeceram. De manhã, Prowl foi o primeiro a despertar. Já estava acostumado a acordar cedo por causa de sua rotina. Soltou um largo sorriso ao perceber que Jazz ainda estava ali, ao seu lado. Estava tão feliz pelo sucesso da sua primeira noite de amor com ele que se pegou desejando que aquele momento não acabasse nunca.

Decidiu fazer uma última surpresa para seu amor. Desceu em silêncio para não despertá-lo e voltou vinte minutos depois com uma bandeja de café da manhã. Estava tão romântico que parecia um recém-casado. E com cuidado e carinho, começou a despertar o porshe.

_ Jazzie! Jazzie, meu amor, acorda!

-Uuuhuuh! – Jazz apenas gemia, preguiçoso. Não queria acordar.

_ Acorda, amor. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Jazz gemeu mais uma vez, virando-se e ficando de costas para o berço de recarga. Mas sem acordar. Prowl então olhou para a sua virilha desprotegida e teve uma idéia.

_ Não vai acordar? Tudo bem! Foi você quem pediu.

Afastou as pernas do porshe revelando a sua entrada e começou a chupá-lo daquele jeito especial que só ele sabia fazer. Jazz se assustou com o contato inesperado, mas não recuou, ao contrário, abriu ainda mais as pernas para acomodar a cabeça do amado, suspirando suave. Prowl, aos poucos foi intensificando os movimentos fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto até finalmente sobrecarregar mais uma vez.

_ Uau! Isso sim é que é... maneira de acordar... alguém. Demais! – o porshe falava tentando acalmar a respiração.

_ Ah! Finalmente despertou, Bela Adormecida. A noite foi ótima, mas nós precisamos arrumar tudo, eu preciso ir trabalhar e você precisa ir para casa, lembra?

_ Ah, mas estava tão bom assim. – Disse Jazz, engatinhando até Prowl para abraça-lo. A viatura correspondeu ao gesto carinhoso.

_ É verdade. Por mim eu ficava assim para sempre. Mas, sabe como é. O dever me chama.

_ Ah, tudo bem! Fazer o quê, né? – Cruzou os braços fingindo estar chateado só para fazer charme. Prowl deu-lhe vários beijinhos rápidos.

_ Ah, não faz assim, vai. Olha! Eu trouxe algo especial para nós dois. – e levantou-se para pegar a bandeja de café da manhã e colocou-a sobre Jazz, como um marido carinhoso. Havia uma boa diversidade de bolos, biscoitos e doces de energon que ele sabia que Jazz adorava dispostos de maneira que formavam um desenho. O porshe se emocionou.

_ Que lindo! Obrigado amor. – E beijou a viatura em agradecimento. Depois segurou suas mãos e o olhou bem no fundo das óticas.

_ Sabe, você foi o primeiro a me tratar de uma maneira tão especial. Você não se importou por eu ser como sou. Obrigado por me aceitar.

_ Ora, como assim? Você é maravilhoso! É lindo! Por que eu não te aceitaria?

Jazz sorriu e abraçou a viatura mais uma vez, beijando-o.

Assim que terminaram o café da manhã, deram um jeito na bagunça que deixara pela casa, principalmente no quarto. Logo chegou a hora de Prowl ir para o trabalho. Na rua, mais uma vez a viatura insistiu em levar Jazz até a sua casa e mais uma vez ele recuou.

_ Eu não consigo entender por que não posso te acompanhar até onde você mora. Você é meu namorado. Qual o problema?

_ Eu só não me sinto à vontade. Só isso! Tenha paciência, por favor.

_ Jazzie, por que não posso te acompanhar? Me fale a verdade. O que há de errado?

_ Nada! Eu juro.

_ Se não há nada, então eu vou. – o porshe ficou receoso. Mas estava determinado a não levar Prowl até onde morava.

_ Não! Por favor, Prowl, não. – Dessa vez Prowl ficou irritado e elevou o tom de voz.

_ POR QUÊ? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESCONDENDO DE MIM? EU SOU HONESTO COM VOCÊ. SEMPRE TE CONTO TUDO, TE MOSTRO TUDO. POR QUE NÃO PODE FAZER O MESMO POR MIM?

Jazz não respondeu. Começou a chorar, assustado com a atitude grosseira de seu namorado. Isso só deixou Prowl ainda mais nervoso.

_ AH, DANE-SE! – Ele saiu andando rápido e deixou o porshe plantado na calçada, chorando. Estava realmente exasperado com a atitude de Jazz. Mas assim que virou a esquina e começou a se acalmar, percebeu que havia passado dos limites. E sentiu remorso por ter gritado com ele. Tiveram uma noite tão especial, tão agradável, e agora ele estragou tudo por causa de uma bobagem, uma besteira sem importância. No mesmo instante voltou correndo e chegou a tempo de ver Jazz virando a outra esquina. Correu ainda mais rápido, até que conseguiu avistá-lo.

_ JAZZ! JAZZ! ESPERA, POR FAVOR!

O porshe escutou e, mesmo estando magoado, decidiu esperar. Prowl o alcançou e o abraçou como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

_ Jazz, me desculpe! Me perdoe por ter sido tão estúpido com você. Eu perdi a cabeça. Você deve ter os seus motivos, meu amor. Não precisa me mostrar nada se você não quiser. Você estando ao meu lado já me basta. Me perdoe!

Jazz o abraçou de volta. Ainda estava chateado, mas decidiu deixar prá lá e dar mais uma chance a Prowl.

_ Está tudo bem. Só não faça mais isso, tá bom. Nunca mais grite comigo! Dói demais.

_ Eu sou um idiota! Me perdoe.

O porshe segurou o rosto se seu amado Prowl, sorrindo e olhando em suas óticas para redimi-lo.

_ É sim! Mas é o meu idiota. Uh, uh, uh! E eu amo demais o meu idiota.

E selou com um beijo a absolvição da culpa de seu esquentadinho Prowl. Que correspondeu com tanto ardor que quase se esqueceu que tinha que ir para o trabalho. Só se desvencilhou quando Jazz prometeu que iria vê-lo depois para a tarde de estudos. As provas para a academia estavam se aproximando. Noites como a de ontem iam ter que esperar para acontecerem de novo, pois precisavam se preparar.


	11. Nós e eles

11 – Nós e eles

Um mês se passou e o romance de Prowl e Jazz se tornava cada vez mais sólido. Cada vez mais envolvido, Prowl o levava para o seu curso, o encontrava depois do trabalho para a tarde de estudos e praticamente o arrastava para os treinos porque também haveria um teste de aptidão física no exame. Jazz sempre arranjava um jeitinho para eles darem uma escapadinha e namorarem um pouquinho.

Mas apesar disso, nunca permitiu que Prowl fosse até a sua casa. A viatura decidiu não pressioná-lo mais devido a discussão que tiveram no mês passado. Mas a curiosidade sempre o perseguia. Ele não conseguia compreender o porquê dessa atitude tão estranha de seu amado. Às vezes se pegava imaginando que Jazz pudesse estar escondendo alguma coisa grave, e então procurava dispersar esse pensamento achando que estava ficando paranóico.

Mas a curiosidade não ia embora. Nunca!

Foi então que tomou a decisão de descobrir por conta própria o que se passava, já que Jazz não o levaria à sua casa. À noite, quando saíam da casa de Prowl após a tarde de estudos, o mesmo teve uma ideia. Sentiu-se um tanto culpado por estar mentindo para o namorado, mas foi a única solução que encontrou.

_ Jazzie, hoje não vou poder te levar. O professor que vai ministrar a aula é muito chato e não gosta de alunos ouvintes. Não fique chateado.

_ Ah, tá tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã. – O porshe despediu-se de seu amado com um beijo e seguiu seu caminho.

Prowl esperou até que ele virasse a esquina e o seguiu discretamente. Percorreu uma boa distância acompanhando em segredo os passos de seu amado até que ele entrou numa das áreas que parece ter sido esquecida pelo resto da população mais abastada de Cybertron. Era uma espécie de vila, habitada pelos cidadãos menos favorecidos da sociedade e por gobots fugidos de um futuro incerto em seu planeta. Assustado, Prowl observava Jazz cumprimentar a todos e até a brincar um pouquinho com as protoformas. Depois disse a elas que precisava descansar e caminhou até uma das casas, aonde chegou a abrir a porta e entrar, até que um conhecido o chamou.

_ Jazz, vem cá. Será que você pode me ajudar? É rápido.

O porshe atendeu ao pedido e foi correndo ajudar, esquecendo-se de fechar a porta de sua casa. Prowl aproveitou que todos na vila estavam distraídos com seus afazeres e entrou sorrateiramente na casa de Jazz. Acreditava que, talvez o que ele quisesse esconder estivesse ali. Mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que era decidiu entrar e tentar procurar. Abriu um pouco mais a porta e caminhou até o interior exibindo uma expressão de choque e tristeza à medida que observava a decadência do lugar.

_ Oh, Primus! É assim que ele vive? Que horrível!

Horrorizado, Prowl passeava com suas óticas pelo espaço tentando encontrar algo que não estivesse em condições precárias. Não conseguiu! Tudo naquele lugar era de uma pobreza absurda, indigna de alguém tão radiante como Jazz. Difícil acreditar que ele conseguia viver naquelas condições.

_ Prowl! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Jazz havia voltado e apavorou-se quando viu Prowl parado bem no meio de sua sala. Olhava em pânico para as óticas da viatura.

_ Jazz, por que não me contou?

Virando-se rapidamente, Jazz tentou sair correndo pela porta e fugir da situação. Mas Prowl foi mais rápido e o segurou pelo braço, virando-o para que encarasse as suas óticas. Tudo o que Jazz conseguiu fazer então foi cair em prantos, constrangido por seu amor tê-lo visto nas condições em que se encontrava e com medo de que ele pudesse rejeitá-lo devido a elas.

_ Por que você veio até aqui? Por quê? Eu não queria que você me visse assim.

_ O que é isso, amor? Por que não queria que eu te visse aqui? Por que escondeu isso de mim?

_ Eu tive vergonha. Você e a sua família tem uma ótima posição na sociedade. Tem uma casa enorme e luxuosa. Seu pai fez parte do alto comando de Cybertron e sua mãe já foi um membro do Conselho. Além disso, você e suas irmãs tem um índice de instrução avançado. E eu? Oque sou? Nada! Absolutamente nada! Sou só um pobre miserável com um nível de instrução mediano e que mora em um casebre caindo aos pedaços por falta de opção. EU NÃO SOU NADA!

O porshe chorava como uma criança assustada, soluçando sem parar. Prowl num ímpeto o abraçou. Segurando firme, como se quisesse protege-lo.

_ NÃO! Não diga isso, meu amor. Você é muito importante para mim. Você é meu namorado. É o bot que eu amo. Que eu escolhi para ficar ao meu lado. Você é o meu tudo! Não se desmereça desse jeito. O que você falou da minha família é certo, mas nada disso teria importância se não fosse pelo amor que nos une. Esse mesmo amor que eu quero compartilhar com você. Não precisa ter vergonha, meu amor. Eu não me importo com a sua posição na sociedade. Eu te amo e não vai ser a sua ou a minha condição social que vai mudar isso.

Jazz aos poucos foi se acalmando. Apoiou sua cabeça no peito de seu amado ouvindo o som do motor e das engrenagens. Já mais tranquilo ergueu a cabeça e olhou profundamente nas óticas de Prowl.

_ Você não se importa que eu venha da pobreza?

_ Não! E nunca vou me importar. Meu sentimento por você é muito maior que tudo isso.

_ Eu tive tanto medo que você não me quisesse mais. Não contei nada porque temia te perder. Me desculpe! Eu não queria mentir pra você.

A viatura segurou suavemente o rosto de seu querido porshe sorrindo. Deslizou suavemente os dedos pela extensão de seus lábios entreabertos e beijou sua bochecha delicadamente preparando-se para ir em direção a sua boca quando...

_ Jazz, tá tudo bem? Eu achei que tinha ouvido você chorar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Um amigo de Jazz apareceu na janela de sua casa, preocupado com o barulho que vinha de lá. Prowl não gostou nem um pouco por dois motivos: primeiro porque seu beijo foi interrompido. Segundo porque ele era um gobot. Mas como estava na casa de Jazz e na vila dos imigrantes, tudo o que podia fazer era tentar ser o menos grosseiro possível.

_ Oi! Eu tô bem, Scooter. Não foi nada. Só estava esclarecendo algumas coisas que estavam pendentes na minha vida. Ah, entra aí e deixa eu te apresentar.

O jovem gobot atendeu ao pedido de Jazz entrando na casa. Prowl já começava a se irritar, mas manteve a compostura para não aborrecer o amado.

_ Esse é meu namorado, Prowl. Amor esse é Scooter, um dos meus melhores amigos. Ele sempre me estende a mão quando eu preciso.

Um de seus melhores amigos? Essa não! Prowl levou um choque ao ouvir isso. Seu amado é amigo de um gobot? Ah, não! Ele até podia entender já que Jazz morava num ambiente abarrotado de gobots, logo não tinha como não interagir com eles. Mas a ponto de permitir tamanha intimidade, se tornando melhor amigo de uma sucata? Ah, isso ia ter que mudar. Seu amado era especial demais para ficar se misturando dessa maneira com a ralé.

Scooter estendeu a mão, sorrindo amigavelmente. Finalmente conhecera o famoso Prowl, que Jazz tanto falava. Ele já estava quase virando uma celebridade de tanto que o porshe falava e fazia propaganda de suas qualidades.

_ Ah, então esse é o famoso Prowl. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Jazz fala tanto de você.

Prowl observou a mão estendida para ele com asco. Pensou em simplesmente ignorar o gesto amigável do gobot, mas preocupou-se em constranger Jazz e decidiu que, pelo menos agora, era hora de deixar o orgulho de lado e ceder. Sendo assim, correspondeu ao aperto de mão de Scooter, mas odiando cada segundo que gastou fazendo isso.

_ O prazer é meu. – Disse de maneira cortês, mas fria. O gobot ainda sorria.

_ Bom, eu não quero atrapalhar vocês. Tô indo! Depois a gente se fala, Jazz.

O gobot nem esperou que Jazz respondesse. Saiu logo porque se deu conta que havia interrompido os dois. Não ia nem mesmo entrar, mas o fez porque Jazz o chamou. Bom, pelo menos pode conhecer aquele por quem o seu amigo tanto suspirava.

Então alguma coisa começou a incomodá-lo. Ele teve a sensação de que já havia visto Prowl antes, mas não se lembrava de onde. Porém achou melhor dispersar esse pensamento. Afinal ele já tinha visto e conhecido tantos bots em Cybertron que poderia estar confundindo Prowl com alguém. Ou talvez pudesse ser alguma falha na sua placa de memória que o deixou meio desorientado. Era melhor deixar pra lá.

Prowl observou com uma expressão fechada o pequeno gobot sair da casa de Jazz. Foi quando o porshe estranhou a maneira como ele olhava para seu amigo. Parecia estar com raiva. Ele começou a se preocupar.

_ Prowl, amor, o que foi? Que cara é essa? – Foi quando a viatura voltou a si e percebeu o olhar assustado do porshe.

_ Hã! Nada. Desculpe! – Ele tranquilizou sua expressão, fazendo Jazz sorrir e se descontrair.

_Ah, não me diga que está com ciúmes? Há há há ! Ele é só um amigo, Prowler. Não precisa se preocupar.

_ Hã? Do que me chamou?

_ Prowler. Você não gostou? Você me deu um apelido carinhoso e achei que devia te dar um também. Ficou chateado?

Prowl não respondeu. Abraçou o porshe e ofereceu-lhe um beijo profundo, caloroso. Perdendo-se nas sensações que já começavam a inundar a sua mente. Deslizou seus lábios para o pescoço do porshe causando arrepios nele. Jazz intensificava a sua respiração a medida que a viatura depositava os lábios em seu chassi e passeava com as mãos por toda a extensão do seu corpo. Inebriado com o desejo que dominava seu corpo, cravou as pontas dos dedos nas costas de Prowl, arranhando a sua pintura e enlouquecendo-o de prazer. A viatura arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás em desespero.

_ Aaaaaahhhh... Jazzie!

De repente Jazz o afastou e foi andando devagar até o sofá, com um gingado bem provocador. Prowl não tirava as óticas dele. O porshe então se sentou, encostou-se e, sorrindo, começou a abrir as pernas bem devagar, exibindo a tampa fechada de sua válvula. Então, com um sorriso sexy, fez um sinal com os dedos, convidando Prowl a se unir a ele. A viatura sorriu de volta e foi em direção a ele queimando de tesão até a centelha. Abraçou-o arrancando-lhe mais um beijo intenso para em seguida descer a língua por todo o corpo do porshe, indo parar no meio das suas pernas, chupando e mordendo a parte interna das coxas. Jazz ficou tão entorpecido com as carícias que nem se deu conta de que havia aberto a tampa de sua válvula. Prowl não perdeu tempo ao ver aquela parte especial do corpo de seu amado tão desprotegida e tratou de oferecer um tratamento especial com a sua língua, chupando de uma maneira que deixava Jazz cada vez mais enlouquecido e gemendo cada vez mais alto.

Então o porshe levantou a cabeça de Prowl, interrompendo-o com um beijo para lhe fazer uma proposta especial.

_ Quer tentar uma coisa nova?

_ Hã? Coisa nova?

_É! Vem cá. Vou te mostrar.

Jazz se levantou fazendo com que Prowl deitasse no sofá. Então montou nele virando-se de costas e fazendo com que ele apoiasse as mãos em seu traseiro. A viatura encantou-se com toda a desenvoltura dele. Era um amante incrível e super criativo o seu Jazz.

_ Nossa! Essa eu não conhecia.

_ Chama-se "a rainha orgulhosa". Sempre quis tentar. Quer me ajudar?

_ Ô! Nem precisava pedir. – Disse Prowl colocando seu cabo para fora. Jazz sorriu de novo e começou a brincar com seu amado devagar, acariciando e umedecendo toda a extensão do membro com sua língua para só então chupá-lo levando Prowl à loucura. Quando notou que ele já estava bem duro, montou novamente virado de costas, soltando um gemido longo quando sentiu o cabo da viatura tocando bem no fundo de sua válvula. Começou rebolando devagar e fez com que Prowl novamente agarrasse seu traseiro para ajuda-lo a se movimentar.

_ Aaaahhh! Isso, meu amor... Me ajuda a rebolar gostoso pra você...

Prowl não conseguia se mexer muito, mas nem precisava. Jazz mexia tanto e de maneira tão deliciosa que ele não resistiria por muito tempo.

_ Uuuhh... Jazzie... Está vindo...

_ Aaaaahhh... Prowler... Vamos sobrecarregar juntos...

_ Jazzieeeeee... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!...

Prowl não conseguiu esperar mais e sobrecarregou com tudo dentro de Jazz, que atingiu o clímax logo em seguida, quase sincronizando com ele. O porshe mudou de posição, deitando-se sobre seu amado, beijando-o e abraçando-o para, então, descansar a cabeça em seu peito. A viatura acariciou as suas costas fazendo com que ele relaxasse. Depois de um tempo Jazz olhou em suas óticas, sorrindo daquela maneira que Prowl adorava.

_ Você me fez muito feliz hoje, sabia? Tirou um peso enorme da minha centelha. Foi a maior prova de amor que eu já recebi.

Prowl sorriu de volta e, emocionado com as palavras de Jazz, acariciou o seu rosto.

_ Valeu muito a pena te seguir depois do curso.

Então uma luz se acendeu em sua mente e ele se desesperou.

_ Ah droga! O curso. Eu me esqueci completamente. E a aula de hoje era super importante.

Jazz ria do descontrole dele. Mais da metade da aula já havia sido perdida. Não havia muito o que fazer.

_ Só te resta ir pra casa e assistir TV junto com as meninas.

_Nem pensar! Ir pra casa tudo bem, mas assistir TV com elas de jeito nenhum. Prefiro ser desligado.

_ Ah ah ah ah! Você é tão cruel com elas. Coitadas!

_Coitadas? Humpf! Coitado é de mim que as aturo todos os dias. Assistir TV com elas é um pesadelo. Cada uma quer assistir um programa diferente e cada um desses programas é mais chato, brega e mulherzinha do que o outro. É uma briga terrível pra ver quem vai assistir o quê. Primus que me perdoe, mas eu prefiro ser devorado por Unicron a ter que passar por isso.

Jazz gargalhou alto. Prowl se referia às meninas como se elas fossem trazer o juízo final. Mas apesar desse jeito duro de falar, ele sabia que a viatura amava as suas irmãs.

Embora quisesse muito passar o resto do tempo com Jazz, Prowl achou que era melhor ir para casa e tentar estudar por conta própria para compensar a aula perdida. Despediu-se dele marcando o mesmo lugar e horário que sempre se encontravam todos os dias para irem à tarde de estudos. Não podiam relaxar com as matérias, pois as provas estavam chegando. Beijou o porshe dizendo que já estava com saudades e foi embora. Antes ainda jogou um beijo para ele recebendo um sorriso radiante de volta.

Meia hora depois Prowl estava de volta em casa. Escutou um barulho de gargalhadas vindas da sala e caminhou até lá para ver do que se tratava quando Titânia veio correndo e o abraçou.

_ Mano! Você chegou mais cedo hoje. Que legal! E cadê o Jazz?

_ Foi pra casa. Quem está ali na sala?

_ Ah, a Jewel trouxe uns amigos da escola pra conhecer a gente e conversar. São super legais. Vem ver!

Titânia puxou o irmão pelo braço até a sala. Quando Prowl chegou quase teve uma falha no sistema por causa do que viu.

_ Mas o que é isso?

Jewel se levantou de onde estava sentada, um pouco apreensiva. Mas deixou o receio de lado e apresentou seus amigos.

_ E aí, mano? Esses são meus amigos da escola. A gente é tudo da mesma turma.

Eram duas femmes e um mech, que sorriam para Prowl cumprimentando-o. Mas ele não foi nada simpático, muito pelo contrário. Fechou a cara para os três e tratou de puxar Jewel para um canto. E por que tudo isso?

Porque os três eram gobots!

_ Você enlouqueceu? Que história é essa? Como pôde trazer isso pra cá?

Mas a adolescente não se intimidou e enfrentou o irmão sem medo.

_ Isso? Como assim isso? Veja como você fala. Eles são robôs assim como nós.

_ Assim como nós coisa nenhuma! Eles são inferiores. Você jamais deveria ter trazido essa gente pra cá. Não duvido nada que nossa casa seja desvalorizada no futuro por causa dessa sua brincadeirinha.

_ Desvalorizada aqui só essa sua mentalidade idiota! Você nem sequer os conhece e já está fazendo julgamentos. Eles têm família assim como nós, sentem assim como nós, sofrem assim como nós. Por acaso você acha que é Primus para ficar julgando os outros?

_ Não sou Primus, mas sou um cybertroniano decente, que ama o seu planeta , que não suporta ver no que ele se tornou depois que essa sucata veio para cá. É um absurdo que você simplesmente não veja isso e prefira ficar no seu mundinho cor-de-rosa de adolescente. Prá você a degradação da nossa terra é uma brincadeira? Uma forma de dizer ao mundo "eu faço o que eu quero" ou "ninguém me diz com quem devo andar"?

_Eu também sou uma cybertroniana decente que ama seu planeta, mas o que eu não suporto é gente assim como você, que se acha superior aos outros e fica julgando todo mundo pela origem.

_ ESSA RALÉ NÃO É DIGNA DE ENTRAR NA MINHA CASA!

_ A CASA TAMBÉM É MINHA! E ELES NÃO SÃO DIGNOS É DE OUVIR ESSAS SUAS PALAVRAS CHEIAS DE ÓDIO INSANO E INCOMPREENSÃO.

Nisso, os amigos de Jewel aparecem, com expressões extremamente tristes. Escutaram toda a conversa e perceberam que não eram bem vindos naquela casa. Uma das femmes falou.

_ Jewel, nós vamos embora. Não queremos causar problemas para você. Desculpe por qualquer coisa.

_ NÃO! Espera, gente. Eu é que peço desculpas. Por favor, fiquem! Os meus pais deixaram que eu chamasse vocês aqui. O que o Prowl falou não vale nada.

_ Valeu, mas... temos mesmo que ir. A gente se vê amanhã na escola.

Sem esperar mais nada os três saíram rapidamente. Jewel só pode observar seus amigos saírem se sua casa como se estivessem fugindo de uma zona de guerra. E então, furiosa, voltou-se contra Prowl.

-TÁ VENDO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? SEU BABACA , IDIOTA! EU VOU CONTAR TUDO PARA A MAMÃE E O PAPAI QUANDO ELES CHEGAREM. VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR!

_NÃO FALE COMIGO NESSE TOM, MOCINHA! Você já devia saber muito bem que não deve ficar se misturando com essa gentalha, e muito menos trazer eles para cá. Você devia ter vergonha nessa sua cara.

_ EU TENHO VERGONHA É DE SER IRMÃ DE UM IMBECIL COMO VOCÊ, SEU CRETINO! VOCÊ OS HUMILHOU SEM MOTIVO ALGUM. IDIOTA!

_ ELES SÃO GOBOTS! ISSO É MOTIVO MAIS DO QUE O SUFICIENTE. E sabe o que mais? Vou falar com o papai e a mamãe para te mudar de escola. Precisa melhorar as suas companhias urgente.

_ FALE O QUE VOCÊ QUISER. FODA-SE! EU TINHA PERMISSÃO PARA TRAZÊ-LOS AQUI E É ISSO O QUE IMPORTA.

_ Quer saber o que eu acho, Jewel? Eu acho que você se esqueceu completamente de quem é. E por isso fica se misturando com gente de etnia inferior. Eu penso que você devia procurar gente à nossa altura. Que seja como nós.

_ EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM O QUE VOCÊ PENSA. ELES SÃO MEUS AMIGOS!

Jewel encerrou a discussão subindo correndo as escadas para ir chorar em seu quarto. Nunca poderia pensar que Prowl pudesse chegar a tanto. Foi a maior vergonha e decepção que já passou em sua vida. Titânia e StarGold foram depois ao seu encontro para consolá-la.

_ Não fique assim, mana! Tudo vai se arranjar. – StarGold acariciava suas costas tentando acalmá-la. A adolescente não parava de soluçar.

_ Ele não podia ter feito isso. Foi o maior vacilo! E agora? Como é que eu vou conseguir encarar eles amanhã?

_ Eles viram que não foi culpa sua. E você os defendeu. Eles vão te entender. – Titânia depositou um beijinho na testa da irmã mais velha.

_ Isso mesmo! Amanhã você pede desculpa de novo pela babaquice do nosso irmão e tudo vai ficar bem. Você vai ver. E se precisar vamos com você pra ajudar.

Jewel foi se acalmando e sorriu para as irmãs. Ficou encantada de ver que, apesar delas brigarem muito entre si, sempre estavam dispostas a ajudar e apoiar umas as outras.

_ Valeu gente! Valeu mesmo! Eu fiquei muito mal com tudo isso, mas vocês me ajudaram a levantar. Brigada!

Titânia e StarGold deram uma beijinho em cada lado do rosto da irmã e a abraçaram com ternura.

_ Não gostamos de te ver triste. Então abraça a gente e volte a ser a chata irritante de sempre.

_ Uh uh uh uh! Minhas pestinhas de lata!

Jewel abraçou-as de volta, sentindo todo o carinho que elas possuíam. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, até começarem de novo com a velha disputa de quem vai ver o quê na TV. Afinal, irmãs não são irmãs se não brigarem de vez em quando, né?


	12. Segregação

12 – Segregação

Prowl caminhava tranquilamente em direção ao curso preparatório. Duas semanas se passaram desde que descobrira onde Jazz morava. Não conseguia esquecer de jeito nenhum as condições em que seu amado vivia. E pior ainda: que ele tinha amizade com gobots. Morava lado a lado com as sucatas. Queria de algum jeito tirá-lo dali, oferecer-lhe uma vida mais digna, segundo a sua visão, mas não tinha nenhuma condição de fazer isso no momento. Pensou em alugar um quarto para ele, mas não era possível. Seu trabalho era de meio expediente e ganhava apenas o bastante para bancar seus estudos. Pensou também em convidá-lo para morar em sua casa, mas também não daria certo. Por mais que seus pais fossem maleáveis, jamais concordariam que eles morassem juntos sem estarem ligados (casados). Não seria de bom tom e muitas oportunidades que ele pudesse vir a ter na vida seriam perdidas por causa disso. Sem falar que ainda não havia entrado para a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. Unir-se a outro robô agora poderia comprometer seus estudos devido ao peso das responsabilidades que viriam.

Lembrou-se também que o clima estava péssimo em sua casa por causa do acontecimento com os amigos de escola de Jewel. A jovem até hoje não falava com ele. Estava ainda magoada e enraivecida pela forma como ele tratou seus colegas. Nem mesmo um "me desculpe" Prowl foi capaz de dizer a ela, pois acreditava estar certo. Como ela havia prometido contou tudo a seus pais quando eles chegaram. Eles confirmaram que haviam permitido que ela trouxesse os jovens até sua casa e repreenderam com firmeza o comportamento de Prowl, dando-lhe lições de moral e ameaçando proibir as visitas de Jazz caso ele voltasse a apresentar o mesmo comportamento com os amigos da irmã. A viatura não teve outra escolha senão ceder. Não queria envolver Jazz nisso tudo e queria menos ainda que ele fosse impedido de entrar em sua casa. Mas em sua centelha permaneceu a raiva. Culpava os gobots por essa situação, ou seja, por causa da "ousadia" deles de "invadir" o seu espaço, ele se indispôs com sua família e quase foi impedido de receber as visitas de seu namorado. Tudo por causa dessas sucatas inúteis.

_Tudo culpa deles!

Assim que chegou no curso, Prowl ouviu um falatório no que parecia ser uma sala de reunião. Chegou na porta para saber do que se tratava quando foi saudado por um rosto conhecido.

_ Fala aí, Prowl! Foi chamado para a reunião também?

_ Que reunião, Clifjumper? Cheguei agora e não estou sabendo de nada.

_ Ah, entra e assiste que você vai gostar. É do seu interesse. De todos nós.

_ Mas sobre o que é?

Nisso um mech mais ou menos da idade deles subiu ao púlpito na frente da sala e pediu silêncio a todos para que se desse inicio a reunião. Assim que todos se calaram, ele começou a discursar.

_ Amigos, nossa terá está ameaçada. Como todos vocês sabem há uma invasão de gobots em nosso lar. Eles estão tomando os nossos empregos e ocupando vagas nas escolas ao lado de protoformas cybertronianas legítimas. Estão contaminando nossa cultura com sua tecnologia obsoleta e seus designers horríveis e de mau gosto. Não podemos mais permitir isso. Cybertron não merece ser poluída dessa maneira por seres tão medíocres, de raça inferior. A guerra civil em Gobotron não é problema nosso. Eles que se resolvam por lá e que deixem o nosso planeta em paz. Não vamos mais tolerar isso. Proponho que montemos um comitê juvenil para a limpeza de Cybertron . Se o Alto Comando e o Conselho não fazem nada de concreto para libertar a nossa terra das sucatas, então façamos isso nós mesmos. Chega de invasão estrangeira! Lanço aqui a proposta de criarmos a Militância Cybertron Livre. Vocês concordam?

Gritos eufóricos de "viva", "é isso aí" e "fora gobots" se espalharam pela sala e as palavras do jovem mech penetraram fundo na centelha de Prowl. Aquele robô disse exatamente tudo o que ele pensava e sentia. A viatura não pensou duas vezes em se unir à militância e sonhar em um dia finalmente ver suas irmãs e seu amado livres da influência desses "lixos do espaço". Num ímpeto de euforia, subiu em uma das cadeiras e gritou erguendo o punho no ar, sendo logo seguido por todos os outros presentes.

_CYBERTRON LIVRE! CYBERTRON PARA OS CYBERTRONIANOS!

As palavras de Prowl foram repetidas energicamente por toda a sala. A insatisfação com a situação atual da imigração era grande. Tanto o discurso do mech quanto o grito de guerra de Prowl foram muito bem aceitos pelos demais. O jovem voltou a discursar.

_ Então, nesse momento, declaro criada aqui a Militância Cybertron Livre.

Mais gritos eufóricos seu espalham pelo ambiente. Todos repetindo em uníssono "Cybertron livre" e "fora gobots" numa alegria tão grande como se fossem os grandes salvadores do planeta. Palavras de ordem cheias de ódio eram proferidas a todo o momento e aqueles jovens robôs acreditavam realmente que estavam fazendo a coisa certa.

E então saíram da sala gritando alto as frases de efeito repetidas durante a reunião chamando a atenção de outros estudantes e dividindo opiniões. Alguns criticando a postura radical e intolerante do grupo, mas grande parte apoiava e muitos se uniram à multidão, empolgados com as idéias de expulsão dos "intrusos" e de libertação de Cybertron.

E eis que o mech que havia presidido a reunião convocou a todos para saírem em passeata nas ruas. Foi na frente com o punho fechado estendido no ar, conduzindo a todos para segui-lo, gritando sempre as frases que informalmente havia se tornado o lema do grupo.

_CYBERTRON LIVRE! CYBERTRON PARA OS CYBERTRONIANOS!

Prowl acompanhava a tudo empolgadíssimo. Finalmente estava com outros que compartilhavam das suas ideias. Ninguém estava mais disposto a se tornar um membro forte e efetivo do grupo como ele. Apressou o passo e se colocou lado a lado com o jovem mech, guiando o grupo junto com ele.

_ Ei! Eu sou Prowl. Como você se chama?

_ Springer. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

_ O prazer é todo meu. Pode contar comigo para o que vier. Quero ajudar a limpar a nossa casa desse lixo.

_ Então venha conosco, Prowl! Sua ajuda será de grande importância.

As ruas do quarteirão foram tomadas pela Militância Cybertron Livre. Por onde passavam atiçavam a curiosidade dos moradores e de quem estava apenas caminhando. Uns comemoravam e incentivavam, outros se uniram ao grupo e poucos reprovavam a atitude. A passeata alcançou tantos membros que não demorou para que atos de vandalismo começassem a aparecer. Casas de imigrantes gobots foram apedrejadas, lojas foram depredadas e escolas que aceitavam alunos filhos dos imigrantes tiveram seus muros pichados com a frase "fora gobots". Prowl sentia aquilo tudo como uma vingança pelo desentendimento com sua família. Em sua mente, os "intrusos" estavam tendo o que mereciam.

E como sempre acontece com eventos desse tipo, a violência atingiu o seu ponto mais alto. Uma femme gobot, provavelmente uma mãe de família, estava voltando para casa quando deu de cara com a passeata. Os cybertronianos, raivosos, viram nela a mártir perfeita.

_ Vejam! É um deles. Peguem a intrusa gobot. Ela servirá de exemplo para os outros.

A pobre femme não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo e, apavorada, correu fugindo da turba furiosa. Mas os militantes, mais jovens e mais rápidos, logo a pegaram e a arrastaram pra junto do grupo. Gritar e suplicar era tudo o que ela podia fazer.

_ NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO! EU NÃO FIZ NADA. NÃO ME DANIFIQUEM!

Em vão foram os seus pedidos de clemência. O grupo fez um círculo onde ela, Springer e Prowl ficaram no meio. Os dois a olhavam caída no chão, chorando.

_ Por que estão fazendo isso comigo? Eu não fiz nada de errado. Estou voltando do trabalho para casa e meus filhos estão me esperando. Por favor, não me façam mal.

_ Cale a boca, sucata imunda! Você e sua prole nojenta não deveriam estar aqui. Essa terra é dos cybertronianos. Por que vocês não ficaram em Gobotron? – O ódio transbordava nas óticas de Spinger. Prowl observava com uma frieza que lhe era incomum.

_ Se ficássemos, morreríamos. Gobotron está completamente devastada por causa de uma guerra entre facções que já dura milênios. Não sobrou nada lá. As casas estão destruídas, as fontes de energias foram esgotadas e tudo o que restou foram morte, miséria e destruição. Fugir era a única opção e Cybertron pareceu um bom lugar. Viemos para cá em buscar de uma nova oportunidade para viver. Agora, por favor, me deixem ir. Minhas protoformas dependem de mim. Nós só queremos viver em paz.

_Viver em paz roubando os nossos empregos? Viver em paz fazendo seus filhos roubarem as vagas escolares de protoformas cybetronianas? A guerra de vocês não nos diz respeito. Não nos interessa nem um pouco. Quer saber? Nós vamos te derreter aqui e agora. Você vai servir de exemplo para todos os outros gobots malditos. Vamos atirar os seus restos na porta da casa de cada um deles para que percebam de uma vez que não são benvindos aqui. E QUE VÃO EMBORA DE UMA VEZ!

_ NÃO, POR FAVOR, TENHA PIEDADE! MEUS FILHOS SÃO PEQUENOS E FICARÃO SOZINHOS NO MUNDO.

_DANE-SE! SÃO GOBOTS! DEVIAM SER DERRETIDOS JUNTO COM VOCÊ.

A femme, em desespero chorava e implorava pela misericórdia do grupo e de seus líderes. Mas de nada adiantava. Estavam decididos a acabar com ela e usar esse ato para aterrorizar os outros imigrantes. Springer não se emocionou nem um pouco com as palavras dela.

_ TRAGAM ÁCIDO! VAMOS DERRETÊ-LA.

Sobre gritos ensurdecedores de pura euforia, os membros do grupo trataram de arranjar galões de ácido para jogar na pobre femme, que tremia em desespero. Springer ofereceu um galão a Prowl.

_ Quero que tenha a honra de ser o primeiro a jogar o ácido nela, Prowl. Esse seu gesto de hoje abrirá as portas para um novo futuro em Cybertron. Um futuro onde nossa raça reinará soberana sobre essas terras.

Prowl segurou o galão e caminhou em direção a femme caída ao chão. Tirou lentamente a tampa preparando-se para atirar, quando ela olhou dentro de suas óticas.

_ Por favor, não!

Por um instante sua centelha falhou e ele hesitou. Aquelas óticas amarelas o hipnotizaram por um momento. Parecia que já tinha visto esse olhar antes.

_ O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO, PROWL? JOGUE!

O grito de Clifjumper fez com que a viatura despertasse de seu transe e se preparasse para jogar o ácido quando...

_PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!

Uma voz retumbante e imponente ecoou naquela rua e fez com que todos parassem e se arrepiassem. Somente os Primes é que costumavam ter esse tipo de voz. Mas essa era diferente. Era grande e poderosa, mas não era de um prime.

O dono da voz foi se aproximando devagar até chegar ao meio do circulo formado pelo grupo. Sem entender por que, os membros da militância simplesmente o deixavam passar, intimidados com a sua postura. Ele postou-se no meio entre Prowl, Springer e a femme.

_ Você é o líder desse grupo? – Perguntou olhando dentro das óticas de Springer, que olhada de volta meio assustado.

_ Sim, sou eu! Quem quer saber? – Perguntou. Mas a femme tirou a sua dúvida ao reconhecer a figura.

_ Leader-1! Ah, obrigada!

Foi um espanto geral. Então esse era Leader-1? O líder da resistência? O valoroso e respeitado líder do guardiães, os defensores da liberdade e da justiça em Gobotron? Sim! Um líder tão querido e respeitado quanto os Primes, e com um grandioso poder. Ninguém do grupo ousaria enfrentá-lo. Eram apenas estudantes e ele era um grande guerreiro, provavelmente o maior que já existiu no planeta Gobotron.

_ Vocês tem ideia do que estavam prestes a fazer? Essa femme é apenas uma dona de casa. Não é uma ameaça para ninguém. Por que queriam matá-la?

Prowl reuniu a coragem que lhe restava para falar.

_ Para que vocês vão embora e devolvam a nossa terra. Estamos fartos de vocês aqui.

Alguns robôs criaram coragem e gritaram timidamente "é isso aí" ou "isso mesmo" em apoio a Prowl. Leader-1 retomou a sua fala.

_ Entendo! Então todo esse ódio desmedido é por causa da imigração. Sentiram que seu lar foi invadido. Bem, antes de tomarem qualquer atitude quero que vejam uma coisa.

Através de suas óticas amarelas, Leader-1 fez surgir uma projeção com imagens de Gobotron. Eram cenas aterradoras: casas e prédios destruídos, protoformas desesperadas de fome, femmes sendo violentadas e mechs assassinados ou escravizados pela facção conhecida como Renegados, os que almejam o domínio totalitário e ditatorial do planeta. Todos ficaram chocados com o que viram. As imagens eram realmente fortes. Alguns chegaram a chorar. Até que Leader -1 encerrou a projeção e continuou a falar.

_ Isso que vocês acabaram de ver não são cenas de um filme. Isso está acontecendo agora em Gobotron. –E apontou para a femme- É por isso que ela está aqui. É por isso que tantos do meu povo estão aqui. E é por isso que eu luto. Para que cenas como essas se tornem apenas uma triste lembrança do passado. Eles vieram para cá porque queriam apenas uma chance de viver em paz, sem o medo da morte, da violência e da escravidão. Não querem roubar nada de vocês. Querem apenas viver.

Todos ouviam em absoluto silêncio. Podiam até não concordar com as palavras de Leader-1, mas não se atreveriam a desrespeitá-lo. Era gobot, mas não era um qualquer.

_ Algumas raças pelo universo afora falam sobre se colocar no lugar do outro, ou seja, se imaginar na situação em que o outro se encontra. Reconhecer que o que está acontecendo com aquele que está ao seu lado poderia estar acontecendo com você. Então peço agora que se lembrem das imagens que mostrei. Viram aquela femme sendo estuprada? Eu pergunto: e se fosse a sua esposa? Viram aquelas protoformas morrendo de fome? E se fossem seus irmãos? Viram aqueles mechs escravizados? E se fossem seus amigos? – E então segurou um dos galões de ácido e apontou de novo para a femme no chão.

_ E se fosse a sua mãe?

Todos estarrecidos e em total silêncio começaram a se dispersar. As palavras do líder gobot eram fortes e sensatas. Não havia o que contestar. Tudo o que restava ao grupo era cada um seguir o seu caminho. Não que a militância fosse acabar, mas por hora, o melhor a fazer era ir embora. Springer olhou para Prowl e saiu sem dizer nada. Leader-1 ajudou a femme a se levantar e ela, em prantos, agradeceu por ele ter salvado a sua vida. Prowl foi o único dos cybertronianos que ficou. Assim que todos foram embora, dirigiu-se até Leader-1.

_ Entendo a sua posição e entendo melhor a questão da imigração de vocês aqui. Mas isso não fará mudar o meu ponto de vista. Não vou desistir de mandá-los embora.

Leader-1 não respondeu. Apenas olhou dentro das óticas de Prowl, que se intimidou novamente com a sensação que esse olhar trazia e virou-se para ir embora.


	13. Mais um passo para o nosso sonho

13 – Mais um passo para o nosso sonho.

Finalmente chegou o dia da prova de seleção para a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. Quatro meses se passaram desde o fatídico dia em que Prowl levou seus conceitos ao extremo e quase pôs fim a vida de uma femme humilde que sequer conhecia. Só depois, quando já havia chegado em casa, é que finalmente se deu conta do que realmente ia fazer , e se assustou com isso. Não imaginava que pudesse chegar a tal ponto, logo ele. Preocupado que isso pudesse chegar até Jazz afastou-se por um tempo das atividades da militância e pediu a Cliffjumper e outros companheiros que não comentassem sobre o assunto. Ele mesmo contaria a Jazz no momento certo, e então faria seu amado compreender que era melhor que cada espécie robótica ficasse em seu próprio planeta, fazendo então o porshe se afastar definitivamente das "sucatas".

Prowl não pretendia mesmo abandonar a Militância Cybertron Livre, mas desde aquele dia alguma coisa começou a incomodar dentro de sua centelha. Apesar de decididamente não mudar o seu ponto de vista, as cenas mostradas por Leader-1 mexeram com ele. Sempre considerou a liberdade como o bem mais precioso de um povo, e então viu que em Gobotron a tal liberdade era apenas um sonho distante. A realidade de lá era o medo e a opressão. Coisas que realmente o incomodavam. Ele não queria os Gobots em seu planeta, mas ao mesmo tempo se aborrecia com o que estava acontecendo no planeta deles.

Mas hoje não era dia de pensar nisso. Era o dia da prova e ele, Jazz e seus amigos haviam se preparado muito para o que vinha pela frente. Foram meses de finais de semanas perdidos, passeios adiados, festas canceladas e momentos de namoro bem rápidos. Qualquer tempo livre era aproveitado para estudar e treinar, pois sabiam que, se fossem reprovados, teriam que esperam até o próximo ano para tentar outra prova de ingresso.

Jazz era o mais esforçado, depois de Prowl. Não podia bancar um curso preparatório como seu amado fazia, então estudava junto dele com dedicação. Não apenas se concentrava ao máximo nas tardes de estudos como também sempre tentava tirar o máximo proveito das aulas que assistia como ouvinte no curso de Prowl e dos outros. Claro que sempre arranjava um jeitinho de fazer o seu amor dar uma "relaxadinha" depois de uma sessão puxada com textos e exercícios. Mas não negligenciava de jeito nenhum a chance que tinha de estudar e se preparar.

Ele e Prowl chegaram de mãos dadas no local da prova. Vinte minutos depois chegaram Sideswipe e Sunstorm. Cliffjumper e Bumblebee chegaram em meia hora. Aproveitaram para jogar conversa fora e se distrair um pouco para aliviar a tensão e o nervosismo. Sideswipe contava piadas tão ruins que os outros acabavam rindo era dele mesmo. Jazz aproveitou que tinha um aparelho de som próximo tocando uma música e puxou Prowl para dançar junto com ele. A viatura ficou totalmente sem jeito, pois não tinha o menor talento para dança. Mas Jazz era paciente e foi ensinando aos pouquinhos. No final Prowl acabou relaxando e se soltou.

Enfim o sinal para a abertura dos portões toca e todos começam a entrar e procurar as suas respectivas salas.

_ Ah, Prowler, nós vamos ficar em salas diferentes. Que pena!

_ Tudo bem, amor. Tá vendo aquele quiosque? Todos nós marcamos de nos encontrar lá quando terminássemos as provas. Depois que sairmos daqui vamos até a minha casa para comemorar.

_ Comemorar? Ué! Não é melhor esperar sair o resultado primeiro?

_ Não, amor. Você não entendeu. Comemorar que esse estresse todo acabou.

_ Ah, sim! Eh, eh, eh! Ótima ideia.

_ Bom, então daqui a pouco a gente se vê.

A viatura deu um beijo caloroso em seu amado e partiu para a sua sala de exame. Jazz fez o mesmo. Pelo menos já havia se livrado do nervosismo de fazer a prova.

Quatro horas foram dedicadas à prova escrita. Questões relacionadas à linguagem cybertroniana, química, física, mecatrônica, astrofísica, história de Cybertron, computação, matemática e raciocínio lógico ocuparam por completo o tempo e a concentração dos candidatos. Prowl estava tranquilo e resolvia a quase tudo sem muita dificuldade. Jazz estava mais apreensivo, mas procurou se acalmar e tentar resolver da melhor maneira. Terminada a prova escrita, os candidatos tiveram uma hora de descanso até começarem as provas de aptidão física. Eram testes de força, resistência, velocidade, estratégia e improviso. Prowl não se saiu tão bem nessa última. Seu forte era a estratégia, pois sempre gostava de planejar tudo o que ia fazer. O inesperado o deixava atrapalhado e meio que sem ação. Já Jazz tinha uma desenvoltura natural para improvisar. Sempre procurando o que tinha disponível para usar a seu favor.

Finalmente todos os testes acabaram e os amigos puderam então se reunir no quiosque que servira de ponto de encontro. Jazz se sentia aliviado e com uma sensação de missão cumprida. Algo em sua centelha lhe dizia que sua dedicação seria recompensada.

Prowl levou todos até sua casa para comemorar o "fim do estresse". Deixariam para comemorar (ou lamentar) o resultado das provas quando ele chegasse. Sua mãe já havia preparado a mesa da varanda com guloseimas feitas de energon e procurou manter as meninas ocupadas com outros afazeres para não ficarem se metendo nas conversas deles. Principalmente Titânia e StarGold. Jewel preferiu se manter afastada porque ainda estava chateada com o acontecimento passado. Pelo menos já falava com o irmão, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Sideswipe voltou a contar as suas péssimas piadas achando que, agora que todo mundo estava mais calmo, achariam graça. Mas não teve jeito.

_ Cara, cala essa boca! Essas piadas são piores que standup em velório. Ninguém aguenta. Os únicos que conseguem rir dessa merda são o Jazz e o Bee. E não sei por quê. – Cliffjumper não perdoou. Sideswipe se defendeu.

_ Jazz e Bee sabem o que é bom. E você vai engolir essas palavras quando eu me tornar um comediante famoso. – Disse sorrindo e confiante.

_ Você? Famoso? Ah, ah, ah, ah! É mais fácil o Unicron virar um Prime. Se você tivesse que ganhar a vida como comediante morreria de fome.

_ Você vai ver! É só esperar.

_ Tá! Então vou esperar sentado. Ah, ah, ah, ah...

A conversa continuou animada pela tarde afora. Conversaram também sobre as provas e o que cada um marcou em determinadas questões. Uns acertaram, outros não. Uns comemoravam o acerto, outros criticavam sua própria desatenção por terem errado questões tão fáceis.

Algum tempo depois Prowl pediu licença ao grupo.

_ Espera aí, gente. Tenho que pegar um negócio no meu quarto que tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar. Já volto!

Prowl subiu deixando o grupo a vontade na varanda. Jazz o acompanhou com o olhar, e depois de alguns minutos também se retirou da mesa.

_ Dá licença, gente! Acho que o Prowl tá com dificuldade de achar o que tá procurando. Eu vou ajudar.

Todos deram um sorrisinho malicioso, como se tivessem adivinhado as verdadeiras intensões do porshe. Sunstreaker foi quem manifestou com palavras o pensamento coletivo.

_ Ahã! Claaaaaaro, Jazz! Fique à vontade. Ih,ih,ih!

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito por ver que todos perceberam do que se tratava e saiu atrás da viatura.

Chegando à entrada do quarto, Jazz viu a viatura de costas, procurando algo nas gavetas. Sorriu e entrou, encostado a porta devagar para que o barulho não o alertasse. Aproximou-se lentamente e o abraçou por trás. Prowl sorriu e virou-se para retribuir o abraço.

_ Jazzie!

_ Vim te agradecer.

_ Pelo quê?

_ Por ter me ajudado a estudar. Por ter me ajudado com os materiais de estudo. Eu não teria conseguido se não fosse por você.

_ Que é isso, amor? O mérito é todo seu. Você se dedicou e se esforçou. Eu apenas dei uma ajudinha. Sem falar que você me ajudava, e muito, a relaxar depois.

_ Então... Posso te ajudar a relaxar agora? – O porshe começava a acariciar o corpo de seu amado.

_ Pôxa, amor! Agora? Tá todo mundo esperando lá embaixo.

Prowl hesitou, mas o olhar lascivo de Jazz era mais forte e acabou por convencê-lo. Ele aceitou a proposta com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

_ Ah, quer saber? Danem-se aqueles otários! Vem cá, meu amor.

E bastaram essas palavras para que Jazz avançasse sobre os lábios de Prowl com toda a vontade que seu desejo permitia. Beijava a viatura exigindo cada vez mais. Guiava as mãos dele pelo seu corpo para que o acariciasse. Alguns minutos depois, encostou-o contra a parede, pôs-se de joelhos na frente dele e acariciou a tampa da entrada de seu cabo, pedindo com o olhar para que o colocasse para fora.

_ Nossa! O que aconteceu para que você ficasse assim, amor? Tão cheio de tesão.

A resposta de Jazz foi uma lambida longa e úmida pela extensão do cabo de seu amado, terminando com uma carícia maravilhosa na ponta. Prowl arqueou as costas, suspirando em puro êxtase. Seu Jazzie sempre fora ousado, mas dessa vez ele estava mais, abocanhando seu cabo até o final. Podia sentir-se tocando o fundo da garganta dele, e isso o enlouquecia de uma maneira que...

_ Jazzie... aaaahhhh...

De repente, Jazz interrompe o tratamento especial e fica olhando para o rosto de seu amado. Prowl, arfando, não compreende o que ele quer.

_ Que foi, amor? Por que... parou? Estava... Tão bom.

Jazz sorriu de novo, enlouquecendo Prowl, e se levantou puxando-o e em seguida jogando-o de costas na cama. Prowl estava adorando cada minuto que se passava naquela brincadeira. Foi quando seu Jazzie começou a engatinhar em cima dele e sentou-se bem em cima de seu cabo ereto e pulsante, posicionando-o em sua válvula, já úmida e com a tampa aberta.

_ Prowler... Eu quero tanto você...

_ Então vem, meu amor. Sou todo seu.

Jazz desceu sua válvula devagar pelo cabo da viatura, rebolando como uma dançarina sensual. Mas Prowl não conseguiu mais se controlar e puxou-o para baixo, fazendo com que seu cabo entrasse todo de uma vez e o porshe suspirasse mais alto, adorando as sensações que lhe invadiam a mente.

_ Aaahh... Prowler... me pega com mais força...

Prowl passava a estocá-lo cada vez mais forte, sem dó. E Jazz adorava, correspondendo com gemidos e rebolando cada vez mais, louco por ter Prowl dentro de si.

_ Uuuuhhhh! ... Que gostoso, meu amor... Mete mais...

A viatura atendeu a esse pedido tão delicioso e metia com cada vez mais força, fazendo o porshe perder as forças, inebriado pelo prazer. Jazz sentiu então o clímax se aproximando de todo o seu corpo, sentiu que não resistiria mais e...

_ AH, QUE LEGAL, MANO! Posso brincar de cavalinho também? Posso? Posso? Posso?

Titânia vinha andando pelo corredor para pegar alguns brinquedos, quando escutou barulhos vindos do quarto do irmão e viu a porta entreaberta. Flagrou Prowl e Jazz durante o "momento especial" e devido a sua inocência de protoforma, pensou que se tratava de uma brincadeira.

_ Ai! Esqueci de fechar a porta. – Pensou Jazz, já sabendo que Prowl iria explodir com ele depois.

_ Deixa eu brincar de cavalinho também, mano? Deixa? Deixa?

Prowl e Jazz estavam estáticos como estátuas. Sem saber o que fazer e o que dizer. Principalmente Prowl, que detestava ser pego de surpresa, principalmente em situações como essa. Coube a Jazz consertar a "bagunça", fazendo um sinal para que Prowl guardasse imediatamente o seu cabo sem que Titânia percebesse, enquanto ele fechava a tampa de sua válvula.

_ Vem, Titânia. Vamos Brincar. O Prowl vai ser seu cavalinho. – Jazz fez com que o namorado ficasse de quatro no chão imitando um cavalo e montou Titânia em cima dele. A pequena se divertiu sem percebe nada.

Jazz no final acabou se divertindo também, mesmo estando chateado por seu momento especial com seu amado ter sido interrompido. Pelo menos pôde se aproximar um pouco mais da pequena Titânia, conquistando mais de sua confiança. Ou seja, nem tudo foi perdido. A robozinha aproveitou então a animação do cunhado e o sequestrou para seu quarto, junto de seus brinquedos.

_ Vem Jazz, quero te mostrar minhas bonecas. Vem ver só.

Tudo o que o porshe pode fazer foi olhar para a viatura com uma expressão de quem diz "fazer o que, né!" e seguir com a mais nova puxando a sua mão em direção a mais uma brincadeira.

Cinco minutos depois Prowl aparece na varanda com uma cara de quem queria matar metade da galáxia. Sideswipe não notou então.

_ Fala, Pro! Cadê o negocio que você ia nos mostrar.

_ Não achei!

_ E aí? Cadê o Jazz?

_ Com a Titânia. – Respondeu Prowl com uma voz de botar medo até no Unicron. Todos ficaram assustados.

_ Credo! Que voz é essa, Pro? Que aconteceu?

E ele se sentou de uma só vez, fechando ainda mais a cara.

_ Nada! Absolutamente nada!


	14. Ao seu lado é onde desejo estar

14 – Ao seu lado, é onde desejo estar.

A noite avançou enquanto o grupo de amigos despreocupadamente relaxava e se divertia após as provas de seleção da Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. As conversas e brincadeiras distraíram a ponto de ninguém sequer notar o avanço da escuridão da noite. Prowl, que estava bastante irritado por ter tido seu momento de namoro interrompido de maneira repentina por sua irmãzinha, acabou se acalmando a medida que os amigos o envolviam na diversão, chegando a esquecer por uns instantes o que havia acontecido.

Jazz só apareceu muito tempo depois. Titânia o arrastou para seu quarto e o convenceu a brincar de tudo o que ela queria. O porshe, no começo ficou um pouco chateado por ter sido separado de Prowl, mas depois acabou se entregando as brincadeiras com a pequena e se divertiu. Quando a noite chegou, a mãe de Prowl veio busca-la para que se aprontasse para recarregar e Jazz pôde, enfim, ser "liberado" e juntar-se a seu amado. A viatura não perdeu tempo quando o viu surgir na varanda e o abraçou, recebendo em troca o adorável sorriso que lhe aquecia a centelha e um beijo suave.

_ Sua irmã não se cansa fácil, hein! Se não fosse a sua mãe eu ainda estaria lá.

_ Eu ainda quero desmontá-la. – Disse Prowl, rindo e acariciando o rosto de Jazz.

_ A culpa foi minha. Deixei a porta encostada e me esqueci completamente. Não seja duro

com ela.

_ É mesmo. Você vai ter que me compensar depois. Foi um puta vacilo, senhor Jazz.

O Porshe sorriu e o abraçou de volta. Foi quando perceberam que os amigos haviam feito uma roda em volta deles cantando musiquinhas para provocar o casal.

_ Ah, que coisa mais romântica! Ooohhh! Com quem seráááá? Com quem seráááá?... – Sideswipe puxava a provocação, sendo logo seguido pelos demais.

Jazz riu de tudo aquilo. Divertia-se junto com os outros e acabou cantarolando também. Prowl ficou meio sem graça, mas não se aborreceu. Deixou-se levar pela animação do amado.

Horas depois o grupo de amigos começou a ir embora pouco a pouco. Observaram finalmente que já estava bem tarde e, um a um, foram de despedindo e seguindo o seu caminho. Somente Jazz ficou. Queria aproveitar mais um pouco a companhia de Prowl e, quem sabe, terminar o que havia começado mais cedo.

Ficaram por algum tempo na varanda apenas conversando e aproveitando a presença um do outro enquanto sentiam a brisa fresca da noite. As estrelas refletiam seu brilho no visor de Jazz tornando seu sorriso ainda mais encantador. Prowl não conseguia tirar as óticas dele. Acariciava seu rosto e seu pescoço como um escultor que modelava sua obra prima. E logo em seguida deitou- o em seu colo, sem desviar o olhar, admirando cada centímetro da face do porshe.

_ Prowler... – Jazz sussurrou baixinho, sem deixar de sorrir.

A viatura respondeu com um beijo suave e longo. Segurou ainda mais firme a sua cintura com um dos braços, enquanto com o outro apoiava a sua cabeça. Jazz deixou-se levar pelo gesto adorável, envolvendo o pescoço de Prowl com seus braços. Num determinado momento os lábios de Prowl deixaram os seus para irem deslizar provocadoramente em seu pescoço. O porshe permitiu que um gemido leve deixasse sua boca, sentindo um calor começar a percorrer seu corpo. O outro percebeu e, sorrindo, lhe fez um convite especial.

_Quer ir até o meu quarto?

Jazz lhe deu uma mordidinha de leve nos lábios.

_Pensei que não fosse pedir.

Foi quando ouviram o choro assustado de Titânia vindo de seu quarto. E mais uma vez Prowl lamentava ter seu romance interrompido.

_ Ah não! De novo não.

_ A sua mãe vai cuidar disso. Não se preocupe. - Jazz tentou tranquilizá-lo.

_ Não vai não, amor. Meus pais saíram pouco antes de você aparecer aqui. Foram jantar fora. Eu fiquei responsável pelas meninas. Como minha mãe deixou a Titânia recarregando, achei que não haveria problemas, já que a Jewel e a StarGold estão entretidas jogando e escrevendo bobagens nas redes sociais. Podíamos ficar a sós sem sermos incomodados. Mas agora que a Titânia acordou, já era.

Prowl entrou pela sala e subiu as escadas indo em direção ao quarto da irmãzinha, chateado e conformado. A última chance do dia que teria para ficar com Jazz havia sido perdida. Titânia, com certeza, não desgrudaria deles.

Chegando ao quarto, encontraram a pequena encolhida na cama, chorando. Parecia assustada.

_ Que foi Titânia? –Perguntou Prowl de uma maneira um tanto desanimada. A robozinha veio correndo se agarrar as pernas do irmaozão, aos prantos.

_ Eu estou com medo, mano. E se ele aparecer?

_ Mas todas as luzes do quarto estão acesas. Não tem porque ter medo.

_ Mesmo assim. E se a energia acabar e tudo ficar escuro? Ele vai vir.

Jazz, que observava a tudo em silêncio, então percebeu do que se tratava e, sorrindo, lembrou-se de um truque que sua mãe usou com ele quando era uma protoforma que, com certeza, poderia ajudar.

_ Titânia, vem cá! – Disse chamando a pequenina, que não conseguia de jeito nenhum largar as pernas do irmão. Prowl estava quase se desequilibrando. Como não saía do lugar, o porshe foi até ela e começou a falar enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.

_ Já sei o porquê de todas essas luzes acesas. É o robô mal de uma ótica só, não é?

_ U-hu! – Titânia confirmou balançando a cabeça.

_ Sabe, quando eu era pequeno também tinha muito medo do robô mal de uma ótica só. Eu chorava muito e chegava até a molhar o berço de recarga. Mas não conta pro Prowl, viu. - Jazz disse essa última parte bem baixinho no receptor de áudio da robozinha, fazendo com que ela lhe desse uma expressão de espanto em troca.

_ Olha, tem uma coisa que você não sabe. O robô mal de uma ótica só ataca apenas as protoformas que tem medo dele. Se você for corajosa e mostrar que não tem medo, ele não vai nem chegar perto de você.

_ Mas como eu vou mostrar que sou corajosa? – A pequena pareceu se interessar.

_ É simples. A cada semana você apaga uma luz do seu quarto. Vá apagando aos poucos até não restar nenhuma. Quando finalmente conseguir apagar a última luz, ele vai perceber que você não tem medo dele e irá embora para sempre. Ele tem medo de protoformas corajosas.

Titânia sorriu. A ideia de Jazz parecia ser bastante interessante.

_ Vamos começar essa noite? – Perguntou Jazz. Ela confirmou balançando a cabeça.

O porshe a pegou no colo e deitou-a no berço de recarga suavemente. Cobriu-a dando-lhe um beijo no rosto logo em seguida. Depois dirigiu-se até um abajur que ficava perto da porta. O quarto da pequena femme era repleto de abajures por causa do seu medo.

_ Vamos apagar esse aqui para começar, está bem?

Titânia aceitou e Jazz apagou a luminária. Ela sorriu, mais confiante, e em seguida deitou-se para poder recarregar. Jazz saiu do quarto fechando a porta devagar, sendo abraçado pela cintura por Prowl.

_ Adorei o que você fez. É a primeira vez que ela permite que apaguem alguma luz do quarto e não fica nervosa. Foi maravilhoso, Jazzie! – Prowl sussurrou em seu receptor de áudio.

_ Não foi nada, amor. Eu só queria ajudar. Ela parecia tão frágil e eu achei que poderia usar a mesma tática que usaram comigo.

_ Pode ter certeza que funcionou. Nunca vi ela tão confiante, tão segura de si. – Prowl começou a beijar o ombro do porshe.

Jazz virou-se para seu amado e envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, puxando-o.

_ E então, onde estávamos? – Sorriu malicioso, sussurrando bem próximo aos lábios que tanto o encantavam. E estava prestes a oferecer-lhe um beijo quando outro choro foi ouvido. Era StarGold, que saía soluçando de seu quarto para sentar-se na escada.

_ Ai, caramba! É hoje. – Prowl revirava as óticas, sem esconder o seu aborrecimento. Jazz, por sua vez, suspirou desanimado.

_ Oh, puxa!

Prowl foi até ela e perguntou o motivo de toda a choradeira. Jazz o acompanhou e ouviu a tudo atentamente.

_ Ah, mano! Eu soube agora pela rede que tem um grupo de alunos na escola que vivem tirando sarro de mim pelas costas. Fazem comentários maldosos quando eu passo. Dizem coisas horríveis sobre a minha pintura, o meu design, o meu sistema operacional. Dizem que sou feia, obsoleta. Riem de mim. Me chamam de sucata, ferro velho, enferrujada. E o pior é que tem um bocado que pensa como eles e se juntam para falar ainda mais.

Prowl a abraçou. E teve que conter, e muito, o impulso de aparecer na escola dela no dia seguinte e despedaçar cada um dos cretinos que estavam humilhando a sua irmã. Jazz, por sua vez, colocou a mão em um dos ombros da pequena femme e a chamou.

_ StarGold, Não deixe que essas coisas afetem você. – E a puxou por uma das mãos – Vem comigo! Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

O porshe lembrou-se que no quarto de Jewel havia um espelho grande, que dava para ver o corpo inteiro e pediu para a mais velha das irmãs permissão para usa-lo. Ela não estava muito disposta a permitir, já que não gostava de "intrusos" em seu quarto. Então Prowl lhe explicou a situação e a jovem concordou prontamente.

Jazz posicionou StarGold de frente para o espelho e pediu para que ela olhasse atentamente o seu reflexo.

_ Me diga, querida, o que você vê?

_ Eu, ora. – A femme diz meio sem graça.

_ Me fale sobre o seu design. O que você acha dele?

_ Todos estão dizendo que é feio e obsoleto. – Ela desvia o olhar.

_ Mas e você? Olhe de novo e me diga, o que você acha? O que a StarGold acha de seu design?

Ela olha de novo com mais atenção. Começa a reparar nas suas linhas e curvas e em seu chassi.

_ Eu... gosto. Eu acho bonito.

_ E a sua pintura? O que você acha?

Ela olha mais uma vez. Repara na cor se sua pintura, no brilho, no arrojo. E começa a esboçar um sorriso.

_ Eu acho bonita também. Gosto da minha pintura.

_ E seu sistema operacional? O que acha dele?

_É um dos mais avançados que existe. – desta vez ela sorriu um pouco mais.

Jazz continuou com as perguntas.

_ Me diga, StarGold. Pra você o que é sucata? – Ela se encolheu um pouco.

_ Sucata pra mim é uma coisa velha, inútil. Que não tem mais serventia e deve ser jogada fora.

_ Olhe de novo para você e me diga, querida. Você é uma sucata? Você é uma coisa velha e inútil? Que deva ser jogada fora? É isso que você é?

A jovenzinha olhou atentamente para seu reflexo. Ficou apreensiva no começo, mas depois respondeu com convicção.

_ Não! Não sou.

_ Então, meu bem, não permita que ninguém lhe diga o contrário. Não deixe que esses comentários maldosos derrubem você e te façam acreditar ser uma coisa que não é. Você é bela, é especial. Você agora tem plena consciência do que realmente é e não deve deixar que nada negativo destrua essa visão que tem de si mesma. Você não é sucata! Você não é obsoleta! É uma robozinha linda e adorável. Obsoletos são eles que se divertem rebaixando os outros para se sentirem superiores. Você é perfeita e nós te amamos. Você não precisa da opinião e muito menos da aprovação deles.

StarGold sorriu animada e abraçou Jazz com firmeza. Prowl, que observava a tudo, se encantava cada vez mais ao ver o carinho com o qual Jazz tratava as suas irmãs. Sempre as colocava "pra cima", ajudava no que podia ensinava-as a valorizarem suas qualidades. A cada dia seu Jazzie o surpreendia mais, fazendo-o acreditar que, sem dúvida, havia feito a escolha certa. E secretamente agradeceu a Primus por aquele sorriso que ele lhe dirigiu quando seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez.

_ Agora vá recarregar, querida! Precisa estar descansada para ir à escola amanhã. – Jazz a abraçou mais uma vez e colocou-a no berço de recarga da mesma maneira que fez com Titânia.

Assim que deixou o quarto da pequena, Jazz sentiu dois braços o envolverem pela cintura novamente. Mas desta vez não era Prowl. Esses braços eram menores e mais delicados e o enlaçavam com uma mistura de firmeza e suavidade. Era Jewel, que se emocionou com a forma com o qual ele resolveu o problema de sua irmã do meio.

_ Foi muito maneiro o que você fez. Valeu mesmo, Jazz! Meu irmão já fez muita besteira na vida, mas quando te escolheu ele acertou em cheio. Você é o cara mais legal que eu já conheci.

Jazz se emocionou com essas palavras e virou-se para abraçar de volta a cunhada. Prowl não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas disfarçou bem para não estragar o pouquinho de tempo que lhe restava ao lado dele.

Apesar de Prowl ter sido discreto, Jewel percebeu e entendeu que o irmão queria ficar a sós com o namorado. A jovem femme desvencilhou-se aos poucos de Jazz e voltou para o seu quarto com a sua pose habitual de adolescente arrogante, só para não perder o charme.

_ Bom, agora vocês otários me dão licença que tenho que voltar para a minha recarga de beleza. Sabe como é, né! Ser bonita dá trabalho. Fui!

A viatura riu ao ver a irmã virar as costas e sair rebolando e de nariz empinado como a mais esnobe das celebridades. E assim que ela fechou a porta não perdeu tempo em agarrar seu amado porshe e lhe dar o mais avassalador dos beijos. Jazz correspondeu avidamente, afinal, esperou o dia todo por um momento como esse. E agora parecia que tudo, enfim, correria bem.

Sem desvencilhar do beijo, Prowl o arrastou até seu quarto, tomando cuidado para fechar bem a porta logo depois que entraram. Não queria mais nenhuma surpresa como a de hoje à tarde. Agarrou com vontade o traseiro do porshe, aproveitando depois para dar leves mordidas em seu pescoço. Jazz começava a gemer mais alto, sentindo o lubrificante escorrer por entre suas pernas enquanto as mãos de Prowl percorriam toda a extensão de seu corpo. Num determinado momento, a viatura jogou-o de costas para a cama. Não estava disposto a preliminares. Desejou ao longo do dia estar assim com Jazz e agora não conseguia mais esperar para tê-lo.

_ Nossa, que selvagem! – Jazz adorou o tratamento rústico do namorado. Também não conseguia esperar mais. Precisava de Prowl . E precisava agora.

Sem esperar mais nada e sem pedir licença a viatura posicionou seu cabo na entrada da válvula de Jazz, já aberta e úmida. Começou penetrando devagar, já que não havia feito nenhuma preparação antes e poderia machucá-lo. E assim que se viu todo dentro dele passou a estocá-lo com suavidade, com calma. Porém o porshe queria mais. Estava louco de desejo o dia inteiro e estocadas suaves não o satisfariam.

_ Prowler... Mais forte... Eu quero tudo...

_ Meu Jazzie...

Prowl atendeu o seu pedido. Penetrou com mais força, indo e vindo mais rápido, sem se preocupar em ser delicado. Era assim que o seu Jazzie gostava, que o pegasse de jeito, com força, com vontade. Estocava com cada vez mais intensidade. Jazz gemia alto, desesperado com as sensações que lhe dominavam o corpo.

_ Aaaahhh... Aaahhh... Prowlllll...

Não resistindo mais, o porshe arqueou o corpo e acabou sobrecarregando. Prowl, quando notou Jazz em êxtase, percebeu que não precisava mais se segurar e sobrecarregou logo em seguida.

A viatura deitou-se ao lado do amado e o abraçou beijando-lhe a testa. O porshe retribuiu o abraço, aninhando o rosto em seu pescoço e sussurrando em seu receptor de áudio.

_ Te amo, Prowler! Te amo muito.

Prowl sentiu a sua centelha se aquecer com essa declaração. Beijou de leve os lábios de Jazz e sussurrou antes de cair em recarga.

_ Eu também te amo muito, Jazzie. Você nem imagina o quanto.

...

Várias horas depois, já bem tarde, os pais de Prowl voltaram do jantar e estranharam que a casa estivesse toda aberta ainda àquela hora, quando todos já deveriam estar dormindo. Começaram a chamar pelo filho, mas como ele não respondia, a mãe decidiu ir até o seu quarto. Provavelmente ele estava distraído lendo e por isso não ouviu.

Chegando ao quarto, a pobre senhora leva um susto ao perceber que Jazz ainda estava lá. E deitado junto a seu filho, abraçado. No fundo ficou feliz porque a cena lhe trazia lembranças do tempo em que ela e seu marido começaram a namorar. Mas como mãe tinha que ser enérgica e não podia permitir certas liberdades.

_ Prowl, acorda! Vamos!

Prowl esfrega as óticas, preguiçoso, quando finalmente visualiza sua mãe e dá um pulo para trás com o susto. Ela apenas o observa, séria e com os braços cruzados no peito.

_ Pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Ele pensou em inventar alguma história para escapar da situação constrangedora, mas desistiu. Além de não gostar de mentir para sua família, sabia que qualquer coisa que inventasse seria ridícula e não convenceria. Decidiu falar a verdade.

_ Ah, mamãe. É bem óbvio o que aconteceu, não é? É o que sempre acontece quando dois robôs se amam muito.

_ O Jazz já deveria ter ido embora a muito tempo. Sabe que horas são?

Então Prowl contou toda a história do que Jazz fez com Titânia e StarGold. Explicou como ele ajudou as meninas e, até, como eles foram parar onde estavam agora. Incrível foi que Jazz sequer se mexeu durante todo esse tempo. Estava realmente cansado e não acordou por nada. Prowl pediu a mãe que não o mandasse embora tão tarde da noite, pois poderia ser perigoso para ele. A senhora conversou com o marido, explicando tudo o que havia presenciado e acabou acatando ao pedido do filho.

_ Está bem! Vamos permitir que Jazz passe a noite aqui. Mas só dessa vez e só porque está tarde. E você vai deixá-lo aqui e vai para o quarto de hóspedes.

_ Hã... Querida... Eu acho que é um pouco tarde para isso. O que tinha que acontecer, já aconteceu. – O pai de Prowl interveio, fazendo a esposa perceber que não havia mais cabimento em afastar o filho do namorado a essa altura.

_ Ah, tudo bem! Fique aqui com ele então. Mas é só por hoje, viu!

_ Obrigado, mãe! – Prowl sorriu. E assim que seus pais deixaram o quarto, voltou a abraçar Jazz, feliz da vida por poder passar a noite com ele mais uma vez.

...

A tarde do dia seguinte, Prowl decidiu ter uma conversa séria com seus pais. Quando acordou de manhã e viu Jazz a seu lado desejou que aquele momento se repetisse muitas e muitas vezes. Ficou triste quando o viu ir embora e sua centelha percebeu que seu lugar era para sempre ao lado dele. Não queria mais vê-lo ir embora, e nem encontrá-lo apenas em um determinado momento do dia.

Queria ele ao seu lado, sempre!

Foi quando conversou com seu pai e sua mãe, explicando o que sentia, e então tomou aquela que provavelmente seria a decisão mais importante de sua vida. Com a ajuda deles organizou um jantar e quando Jazz chegou para vê-lo a tarde, pediu para que voltasse somente a noite. O porshe não entendeu e ele teve que explicar que sua família estava preparando algo especial e pediu para que não ficasse chateado.

A noite, Jazz voltou. Ansioso para saber o que a família de Prowl havia preparado. Prowl teve que ter muito jogo de cintura para não responder a todas as suas perguntas curiosas e estragar a surpresa.

Tudo estava maravilhoso. A refeição, a decoração, as conversas, a alegria de todos. O porshe se sentiu tão à vontade, como se essa fosse a sua família.

Após a sobremesa, o pai de Prowl fez um sinal para o filho, indicando que estava na hora de revelar o porquê do jantar. Ele se levantou e pediu a atenção de Jazz.

_ Jazzie, olhe para mim por um instante.

O porshe atendeu ao pedido segurando as mãos do amado.

_ Sabe, Jazzie, nós já estamos namorando há vários meses. E durante esse tempo eu percebi que você é o robô mais encantador, mais adorável, e mais maravilhoso que eu conheci. Cada minuto que passo ao seu lado é como se as luzes do céu descessem sobre mim. E quando você vai embora, parece que arrancaram um pedaço da minha centelha. Os momentos que passamos juntos são os mais felizes que eu já vivi. E eu quero que esses momentos se repitam pelo resto da minha vida. Eu quero estar para sempre ao seu lado, meu amor. E foi por causa disso que nós organizamos esse jantar. Porque eu tenho algo muito importante para te perguntar.

Nisso, a viatura retira uma caixinha que estava escondida debaixo de um guardanapo e a abre diante do porshe, mostrando um anel de ouro todo decorado, uma aliança. Jazz ficou boquiaberto. Parecia não acreditar.

_ Jazz, quer fazer a ligação (se casar) comigo?

O porshe começou a chorar. Por essa ele não esperava. Seu querido Prowl quer se ligar a ele? Abraçou-o com ternura, completamente emocionado.

_ Sim! Sim, meu amor, sim. Mil vezes sim.


	15. Revelação

Revelação

_Sim, meu amor. Mil vezes sim.

Provavelmente essas foram as palavras que Prowl mais gostou de ouvir em sua vida. Jazz havia dito o que tanto queria ouvir e sentir: ele aceitava compartilhar a vida ao seu lado. Não seria somente um amigo e um namorado. Seria seu consorte! Estaria juntos até que suas centelhas se apagassem.

Ele abraçou com ternura seu querido Jazzie, seu noivo, que ainda chorava por causa da emoção do pedido. Foi pego de surpresa e, devido a difícil vida que havia levado, não acreditava que algo assim tão maravilhoso ainda pudesse lhe acontecer. Seria definitivamente de seu amado Prowl e jamais correria o risco de perdê-lo. Não poderia estar mais feliz.

Aos poucos foram se desvencilhando do abraço e olharam-se profundamente por um tempo. Foi quando a mãe de Prowl delicadamente os afastou e, sorrindo, dirigiu-se ao filho.

_ Estou muito contente por você, meu querido. E desejo do fundo da minha centelha que seja muito feliz nessa nova fase de sua vida. Que Primus abençoe vocês dois!

Prowl abraçou sua mãe disfarçando as lágrimas que começavam a brotar em suas óticas. Ela depois se virou para Jazz com um sorriso meio perverso e uma voz assustadora, apenas para ver e se divertir com a reação dele. Afinal gostava muito do genro.

_ E você rapaz, trate de cuidar muito bem do meu filho, ou vai se ver comigo.

O porshe levou um sustou e tanto. Afinal, ameaça de sogra é pra se levar a sério. Mesmo sendo de brincadeira.

_ Dona SoulBlade, a senhora sabe que eu faço de tudo Pelo Prowler, não é? – Só então se deu conta de que havia se referido a Prowl usando o apelido carinhoso que só dizia quando estavam a sós. Colocou a mão na boca e quase morreu de vergonha. A senhora riu da falta de jeito de Jazz e o acalmou.

_ Calma, Jazz. Eu só estava brincando com você. É claro que sei que você vai cuidar dele muito bem. E pelo que conheço de você, digo que ele não poderia ter feito escolha melhor.

Ele suspirou aliviado. O pai de Prowl também não pode deixar de achar graça no nervosismo do porshe.

_ Soul Blade, você pegou pesado com o coitado. Olha só! Está quase desmaiando.

_ Ah, não exagere, Roadblock! – Ela disse sorrindo.

_Exagero nada! Com ameaça de sogra não se brinca. E se ele tem um ataque da centelha? Quer que nosso filho fique viúvo antes mesmo de fazer a ligação? Eh, eh, eh!

O restante da noite correu tranquilo com Prowl e Jazz sendo cumprimentados por todos. Até mesmo pelas meninas, que pularam em cima do porshe e não desgrudaram de jeito nenhum. Já o consideravam como um segundo irmão mais velho. E para piorar ele acabava se deixando levar pelas brincadeiras delas, deixando Prowl um pouco de lado. Teve uma vez que até organizou uma festa do pijama junto com elas. A viatura chegou a sentir um certo ciuminho. Felizmente o horário de recarga delas chegou e sua mãe não tardou em coloca-las na cama. Exceto Jewel, que ficou mais um tempo conversando até ir se recolher depois.

Soul Blade sentia-se um tanto incomodada com uma coisa: achava que a decisão de Prowl havia sido muito precipitada. Durante a tarde conversou com ele. Tentou fazê-lo ver que, embora gostasse de Jazz e aprovasse o romance, tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. Conheceram-se a menos de um ano e o filho já estava pensando em fazer a ligação. Sugeriu que esperasse mais um pouco, pois eram jovens e tinham muita coisa para realizar. Sem falar que o resultado da prova para a Academia ainda não havia saído. Mas ele estava decidido. "Eu o amo tanto, mamãe! Não sei mais viver sem ele." Foram essas as suas palavras. Tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi apoiar a decisão do filho e lhe desejar o melhor. Roadblock concordou com a esposa. Também tentou fazer com que Prowl visse que não havia porque apressar as coisas e no final acabou cedendo às súplicas dele em levar adiante sua decisão e colaborou com o jantar de "noivado".

A firmeza de mãe da boa senhora seria colocada à prova mais uma vez, poia a viatura fez um pedido que nunca havia pensado em fazer, fora no último dia: permitir que Jazz passasse a noite com ele.

_ De jeito nenhum! Que exemplo estaria dando às suas irmãs?

_ Ah mamãe, por favor! É só dessa vez. Eu prometo!

_ Não é não! Ele vai pra casa e ponto final.

_ Ah vamos, mamãezinha. Que custa, vai. Diz que sim, diz que sim.

_ Prowl , pare!

Foi nesse momento que Prowl exibiu a ela um olhar prá lá de meloso e suplicante. Quase chorou. Chegou até a ajoelhar.

_ Pooooooooorrrrr favoooooooorrrrrrrr! – A senhora acabou se rendendo. Não importava o quanto tentasse ser enérgica. Tinha uma centelha de manteiga derretida.

_ Ah, tá bom! Eu deixo. Mas não se acostume, viu. E sejam discretos! Não quero que as meninas percebam nada.

_ Obrigado, mamãe! – A viatura quase esmagou sua mãe com o abraço apertado que lhe deu. Depois foi até o porshe lhe dar a boa notícia. E não tardou em leva-lo até seu quarto para "comemorar" o noivado.

...

Dois meses depois Prowl decide procurar os membros da Militância Cybertron Livre. Estava afastado das atividades a um bom tempo. Lembrava-se bem que sua atuação da última vez quase custou uma vida inocente. Porém não pretendia abandonar suas convicções. Apenas havia decidido por si mesmo não tornar a utilizar métodos tão violentos. O que não significava que sua antipatia pelos estrangeiros houvesse diminuído. Sem falar que esse era um ótimo momento para falar a respeito da militância com Jazz e fazê-lo ver que era superior aos imigrantes intrusos. Seu Jazzie já passou tempo demais com essa gente. Estava na hora de ajudá-lo a enxergar sua grandeza e afastá-lo definitivamente das sucatas. Agora que iam se ligar, não "pegava bem" que ele continuasse a ser amigo de gobots.

Como o curso preparatório havia entrado em recesso por conta da realização das provas da Academia, o Movimento não podia mais fazer as suas reuniões lá. O novo local de encontro escolhido provisoriamente foi a casa do líder, Springer. Prowl se aproximou do local e entrou sem cerimônia. Uma nova reunião estava acontecendo e, além disso, lembrava-se que Springer via nele um aliado forte e convicto. Assim que terminasse tudo pediria a ele para ajudá-lo a convencer Jazz. Certamente ele não negaria.

Porém a viatura se viu em uma situação totalmente inesperada. Logo que entrou na sala, bastante espaçosa, e onde a reunião acontecia, todos ficaram em silêncio e o observaram de uma maneira estranha. Com olhares que pareciam uma mistura de desprezo e ódio. Prowl não compreendeu aquela atitude. Seria algum tipo de represália por conta do fracasso da primeira investida do movimento? Foi por sua desistência em derreter a femme gobot com ácido? Ou foi por ter ficado tanto tempo afastado e só agora retornou como que do nada? A viatura ficou realmente incomodada com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tomou coragem e perguntou a todos da sala.

_ O que há?

_ E VOCE AINDA PERGUNTA, TRAIDOR? – Foi a resposta que ouviu de um dos membros que ocupava um lugar bem ao fundo da sala. Prowl ficou abismado. Ele, traidor?

_ Que historia é essa? Eu não sou traidor coisa nenhuma. Ficou maluco, cara?

Springer, que presidia a reunião não se manifestou. Apenas observou o que acontecia, atentamente. De repente os membros da reunião, enfurecidos, começaram a disparar insultos contra Prowl. O descontentamento era mesmo geral.

_ VOCE TEM MUITA CORAGEM DE APARECER AQUI, SEU TRAIDOR!

_ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NESSA CARA? APRONTA UMA DESSAS E ACHA QUE VAMOS ACEITAR TUDO NUMA BOA?

_ SEU ANORMAL! É MUITA CARA DURA VIR DIANTE DE NÓS COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO.

_ SEU TRAIDOR IMUNDO! SUCATA! VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS DIGNO DE PARTICIPAR DE NOSSAS REUNIÕES.

_ VOCE É A VERGONHA DESSE MOVIMENTO. VOLTE PARA O FERRO-VELHO, DE ONDE NUNCA DEVERIA TER SAÍDO.

Prowl, atordoado, não conseguia de jeito nenhum compreender tamanha hostilidade. Afinal, o que havia feito de tão grave para ser tratado assim por outros que tinham as mesmas ideias que ele? Foi a sua vez de levantar a voz.

_ MAS, NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO NADA! DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO? SEMPRE FUI UM MEMBRO FIEL DESSE MOVIMENTO E SEMPRE SEREI. SÓ ME AFASTEI POR CAUSA DE QUESTÕES PESSOAIS. MAS AGORA ESTOU DE VOLTA. E VOCÊS ME RECEBEM DESSA MANEIRA? ME CHAMANDO DE TRAIDOR? QUAL O PROBLEMA, AFINAL?

_ CALA ESSA BOCA, TRAIDOR NOJENTO! VOCE NÃO TEM MAIS VOZ NESSE MOVIMENTO.

_ CALO PORRA NENHUMA! SOU MEMBRO DESSA DROGA E VOCES VÃO TER QUE ME OUVIR.

_ NUNCA! JAMAIS DAREMOS VOZ PARA UM MEMBRO SUJO QUE SE TORNOU AMANTE DE UM GOBOT.

_...?

A centelha de Prowl quase explodiu de tanta raiva. Essa última frase o deixou realmente furioso. Podia sentir o energom fervendo correr por todo o seu sistema.

_ O... que foi que você... disse?

_ Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não vamos dar voz para alguém que tem um amante gobot.

_ Grrrrr!

Isso foi demais! Podiam tê-lo acusado de tudo, mas... Isso? Amante de gobot? Argh! Era nojento! Degradante! Desprezível! Prowl não conseguiu mais se controlar.

_ REPITA NA MINHA CARA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Como um trem desgovernado, a viatura partiu com tudo para cima do robô que lhe disse o insulto. Vários membros tentaram segurá-lo, mas, enfurecido, ele manifestou uma força incrível e conseguiu se desvencilhar de todos. E nunca disparou tantos socos e chutes em alguém em toda a sua vida. O robô que o insultou deve ter pagado todos os seus pecados, pois só faltou ser despedaçado. O que Prowl certamente teria feito se não tivessem, finalmente, conseguido contê-lo.

Muitos pensaram em dar o troco em Prowl e arrebentá-lo também. Mas o líder Springer estranhou a atitude dele e recomendou que o levassem para um dos quartos da casa.

_ Por que, Springer? Você viu o que ele fez. Sabe também o que ele anda fazendo. Por que ainda quer perder tempo com esse traidor? Vamos expulsá-lo que é o melhor.

_ Não! Ainda não. Vi algumas coisas na reação dele que me deixaram muito desconfiado. Preciso falar com ele antes de tomar uma decisão.

Prowl foi levado até um dos quartos da casa e deixado lá. Ainda estava furioso, porém não agrediu mais ninguém. Springer chegou pouco depois para falar com ele.

_ Por que voltou aqui, Prowl?

_ O quê? Ora, faço parte do movimento. Até ajudei a criar o lema. E agora vem esse babaca dizer que sou amante de gobot. Que porra é essa? Não admito que ninguém diga isso de mim. Odeio essa raça! Odeio! Me dizer que sou amante de um deles é pedir para morrer.

O líder estava cada vez mais intrigado.

_ Soube que você está namorando.

_ Sim! Já namorava antes de fazer parte do movimento. Vamos nos ligar em breve. Aliás, esse é um dos motivos de eu ter vindo aqui. Gostaria que você me ajudasse a convencê-lo a aderir a nossa causa.

Springer se assustou.

_Ligar?

Dessa vez foi Prowl quem desconfiou. Essa última pergunta pareceu esquisita.

_É, ligar! Por quê? O que é que tem de estranho nisso?

Springer agora se alarmou. A reação da viatura não deixava mais dúvidas. Ele precisava lhe dizer.

_ Você... realmente... não desconfiou de nada?

Essa pergunta deixou Prowl intrigadíssimo. Nesse momento ele sentiu a sua centelha falhar.

_ Como assim, Springer? Do que eu deveria desconfiar? Do que você está falando? Me diz!

Springer fez silêncio por um breve tempo, deixando Prowl ainda mais nervoso. Ele precisava escolher bem as palavras.

_ Eu conheci o seu namorado, Prowl. Já faz um bom tempo.

_ Você conheceu Jazz? – Perguntou olhando nas óticas do líder. Springer segurou seus ombros e fez com que ele se sentasse. A conversa seria longa.

_ Olha, tem algo que você precisa saber.

_ O quê?

...

A viatura retornou horas depois para casa, completamente transtornado. Ainda não acreditava no que havia ouvido. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era negar.

_ Não! Não pode ser! Springer deve ter se enganado. Não é possível. Não pode ser verdade.

Chegava a falar sozinho pelas ruas, cambaleando e tropeçando. Já não conseguia pensar direito. Não faltou quem achasse que estivesse bêbado ou louco. O choque foi tão grande que não conseguiu nem mesmo se transformar para chegar mais rápido em casa, visto que a distância da casa de Springer era bem grande. Fora de si, veio caminhando por todo o percurso. E durante o caminho todo pensava sem parar no que lhe foi dito. E como desejava que tudo não passasse de um grande mal entendido que ele resolveria agora.

Finalmente chegou em casa. Ficou um tempo na varanda tentando arranjar força e coragem para entrar e fazer o que seu líder lhe havia sugerido. Observou silenciosamente o movimentar de todos. Seu pais subiram para o quarto em busca de algo, Jewel ouvia música em seu ipod. E Titânia e StarGold subiram também para brincar. Foi quando Jazz apareceu folheando as páginas de um tablet. Sua centelha falhou ao visualizá-lo. Chegou a tremer as mãos e pensou em desistir do que ia fazer. Mas não ficaria em paz se não fosse até o fim. Decidiu entrar.

Jazz ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e foi ver. Sorriu adoravelmente ao ver Prowl e o abraçou depositando um leve beijinho em seus lábios.

_ Prowler, que bom! Eu estava justamente pensando em você agora.

Prowl sentiu um calor subir em sua centelha com o gesto do amado. Mas não podia ignorar o que ouviu mais cedo e desistir do que precisava ser feito.

Jazz não notou o olhar assustado do amado e começou a mostrar-lhe as páginas que folheava no tablet.

_ Olha só, amor! O que acha de colocarmos esse tipo de decoração na festa da nossa ligação? Seria incrível, não é? E as cores? Eu adorei, mas se você não gostar podemos colocar outras. E que tipo de música você acha legal para tocar? Calma? Agitada? Clássico? O que tá bombando nas pistas? Precisamos decidir com calma.

Prowl não conseguia ouvir o que ele dizia. Só escutava a voz de Springer em sua mente repetindo o que ele havia escutado mais cedo.

_ Tire a viseira dele e você verá.

A viatura fez com que Jazz ficasse de frente pra ele. O porshe se assustou com sua expressão. Parecia que havia acontecido uma tragédia.

_ O que foi, amor? Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Num movimento rápido Prowl tirou a viseira de Jazz. O porshe não entendeu essa atitude.

_ Por que fez isso, amor?

E Prowl, horrorizado, então confirmou o que Springer havia lhe revelado. Caminhou para trás, apoiando as costas na parede e se recusando a acreditar no que via. Não conseguia e não queria crer de jeito nenhum no que suas óticas visualizavam. Todos os seus sonhos foram destruídos naquela hora. Chorava de forma nervosa e incontrolável, assustando ainda mais o porshe.

_ Prowl, o que foi? Por que você está assim? Fale comigo!

Não conseguia ouvi-lo. Ouvia o seu próprio pensamento, que gritava enlouquecido.

_ NÃO! NÃO É VERDADE! POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ?

Misturava-se a isso a voz de Springer, insistente em lhe tirar a negação.

_ Gobots tem óticas amarelas. Tire a viseira e tirará a dúvida.

E foi com esses pensamentos lhe atormentando que Prowl visualizou mais uma vez as óticas de Jazz sem a viseira e confirmou o que o líder lhe dissera, para sua grande tristeza. Eram... Amarelas. Sim, amarelas!

Jazz era um gobot.


	16. Quando o amor vira desprezo

Quando o amor vira desprezo.

As lágrimas não paravam de brotar de suas óticas. Era como se Cybertron inteira tivesse desabado sobre si. A viatura segurava sua cabeça com as duas mãos e mentalmente pedia para que tudo o que estivesse acontecendo não passasse de um grande pesadelo.

Não! Não podia ser verdade. Não queria acreditar. Não! Ele estava ali, bem na sua frente. Seu amor, seu Jazzie, seu noivo querido, exibindo brilhantes óticas amarelas. Óticas de gobot. Como? Como nunca percebeu? Como nunca desconfiou de nada? Queria tanto afastar seu amor da ralé e agora descobre que ele pertence à ralé. É um deles. Um maldito intruso gobot! Sucata! Seu querido Jazzie, o amor da sua vida.

_ Que tá acontecendo, Prowl? Fala comigo, por favor. O que você tem? O que foi que te deixou assim? – Jazz se mostrava cada vez mais aflito. O noivo não lhe respondia nada. Só chorava desesperado. Estava ficando com medo que algo grave pudesse ter acontecido a ele. Tocou o seu rosto com suavidade usando as duas mãos, tentando lhe passar segurança para que pudesse se acalmar e disser o que o havia deixado desse jeito.

Através desse toque, Prowl conseguiu se lembrar de outra coisa que ouviu de Springer durante a sua conversa. Sua memória começou a vir à tona.

_ Você nunca percebeu nada de diferente nele, Prowl? Nada incomum?

_ Não! Nunca vi nada de mais. O que há para ver?

_ Antes de começarem a namorar ele costumava te cumprimentar com beijos?

_ Sim. Ele sempre me beijou.

_ Você não deve saber, mas gobots costumam se cumprimentar com beijos. Mesmo amigos podem se beijar, até mesmo na boca. É um hábito antigo e asqueroso da cultura deles. – Prowl se recordou quando Jazz o beijou nos lábios pela primeira vez e se desculpou no dia seguinte dizendo que esse tipo de cumprimento era muito comum de onde ele vinha. Na época não percebera nada de mais, mas agora tudo fazia sentido.

Num momento as lembranças se desvaneceram e a viatura retornou à realidade a medida de Jazz o chamava e acariciava seu rosto. Olhou novamente para suas óticas amarelas e um misto de raiva, desprezo e decepção inundaram sua centelha e todo o carinho que sentia pelo porshe desapareceu.

_ Como... pôde?

_ Hã? – O porshe não entendeu a pergunta. Prowl falou baixo. Daí retirou as mãos dele de seu rosto e o olhou com uma expressão de fúria.

_ Como teve coragem? Você se divertiu, não é? Me enganando e me fazendo de otário durante todo esse tempo.

_ Como é que é? – Jazz não entendia absolutamente nada.

_ Não se faça de idiota! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, gobot?

_ O que é isso, Prowl?

A viatura sentiu ainda mais raiva e avançou contra o porshe, exaltado e começando a perder o controle.

_ O QUE É ISSO PORRA NENHUMA, SEU IMUNDO! ACHOU QUE IA ME SACANEAR POR QUANTO TEMPO MAIS, HEIN? PENSOU QUE EU NÃO IA DESCOBRIR? QUE IA ESCONDER ISSO DE MIM A VIDA TODA?

Jazz estava confuso e apavorado. Não conseguia compreender de jeito nenhum essa atitude do noivo. De manhã estavam trocando juras de amor e agora, no final da tarde, Prowl estava quase o espancando. E nem mesmo sabia o motivo.

_ Eu não estou entendendo nada, Prowl. Do que é que você esta falando? O que você acha que eu estou escondendo? Me fala, por Primus!

_ MAS É MUITO FINGIMENTO! BEM TÍPICO DA SUA RAÇA. JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM DESCÊNCIA PARA CONFESSAR, ENTÃO EU DIGO: DESCOBRI TUDO! QUE VOCÊ É GOBOT, SEU NOJENTO!

A centelha de Jazz falhou nesse instante. Como assim descobriu? Ele nunca manteve segredo disso. Orgulhava-se de sua origem. E não tinha o menor problema em exibi-la.

_ Descobriu? Mas eu nunca escondi isso de ninguém, muito menos de você. E me lembro que você disse uma vez que não se importava, que me aceitava. Você nunca viu minhas óticas?

_ COMO EU IA VER COM ESSA MALDITA VISEIRA QUE VOCÊ USA? USOU PARA ESCONDER SUAS ÓTICAS SUJAS E ME ENGANAR, NÃO É MESMO?

_ Você está me ofendendo. Minha viseira me ajuda a enxergar melhor por causa de um defeito que tenho desde a infância e que nunca consegui consertar. E é perfeitamente possível ver as minhas óticas através dela. E essa sua agressividade toda não se justifica. Já disse que você falou antes que me aceitava. Não entendo o porquê de estar me tratando assim.

Todas essas palavras só contribuíram para que Prowl ficasse ainda mais enraivecido. Quase partindo para a violência. Jazz, por sua vez, não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas provocadas pela mágoa.

_Eu disse que te aceitava por causa da miséria em que você vivia. Pensei que era apenas um pobre infeliz, mas não. Era uma maldita sucata gobot. Desgraçado!

_Pare com isso, Prowl! O que você está fazendo com nós dois? Veja só.

Num ato de pura fúria, Prowl o empurrou contra a parede. Embora tenha gritado um "aí", Jazz não se machucou. A dor que sentia não era física, mas dentro de sua centelha.

_ MALDITO! GOBOT IMUNDO! GOBOT NOJENTO! SUCATA! ABOMINAÇÃO! EU AMALDIÇOO O DIA EM QUE PUS AS ÓTICAS EM VOCÊ PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ. O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA COM ISSO, HEIN? UM CONSORTE CYBERTRONIANO PARA TE TIRAR DA FAVELA E TE COLOCAR NA SOCIEDADE DESCENTE DAQUI? ALPINISTA SOCIAL DESGRAÇADO! GOBOT DESGRAÇADO! POIS SAIBA QUE ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS, TODA A SUA RAÇA MALDITA DE GOBOTRON. E EU JAMAIS TERIA ME APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ SE SOUBESSE DISSO ANTES. NUNCA QUE EU IRIA ENCOSTAR UM DEDO SEQUER NUM GOBOT, QUANTO MAIS NAMORAR.

O porshe ficou horrorizado. Aquele não era o seu Prowl. O seu querido Prowler que sempre o protegia e se preocupava com ele. Que o amava e que pretendia passar o resto da vida ao seu lado. Esse daí só tinha ódio e preconceito. Esse ser agressivo que lhe dizia coisas horríveis e dolorosas não era o seu noivo amado. Não o reconhecia de forma alguma.

O tom de voz da viatura se elevava cada vez mais. O repertório de violência verbal mais alto acabou chamando a atenção de todos os habitantes da casa, que vieram ver o porquê de toda aquela gritaria.

_ Prowl, o que é isso? Que escândalo é esse? Até da rua deve estar dando para ouvir. – sua mãe não pôde deixar de perguntar. Dificilmente via o filho alterado desse jeito.

_ Pergunte a ele, mamãe. Pergunte a esse gobot nojento o que aconteceu.

_ Por que está tratando o Jazz desse jeito? O que houve?

_ Como assim o que houve? Não está vendo as óticas desse miserável, mãe? Ele é gobot. Foi isso o que houve. Eu descobri tudo.

O pai de Prowl, junto com a esposa fez um olhar de estranhamento. Não pôde evitar perguntar.

_ Como assim descobriu, Prowl? Tá na cara que Jazz é gobot. Isso não era segredo prá ninguém. Que história é essa de descobriu? Eu reparei nas óticas dele desde a primeira vez que você o trouxe aqui.

_ E eu também. Inclusive achei que graças a ele você tinha finalmente perdido esse preconceito absurdo e sem sentido pelos gobots. – sua mãe disse com firmeza. Prowl se espantou com a atitude de seus pais. Além de não o terem avisado sobre a origem de Jazz, ainda pareciam querer defende-lo.

_ Como é? Vocês sabiam de tudo e não me avisaram? Permitiram que eu me juntasse com essa ralé. Como puderam fazer isso comigo?

_Nós não fizemos nada, Prowl. Você agia normalmente e não parecia se incomodar. O que teríamos para avisar? – Disse seu pai encerrando o que seria um começo de discussão com o filho.

As meninas notaram como Jazz chorava copiosamente e não tardaram em lhe dar apoio com abraços e beijos. Titânia exigiu uma retratação do irmão.

_ Mano, você fez o Jazz chorar. Pede desculpa pra ele.

Já Jewel não foi tão inocente em sua forma de falar.

_ Qual é o seu problema, cara? Eu também não sabia que ele era gobot, mas isso realmente importa? Ele sempre te apoiou, sempre esteve do seu lado, te amou como ninguém. Isso não conta? Vai jogar tudo fora por causa de uma babaquice dessas?

A raiva da viatura explodiu ainda mais. Sua família apoiava o intruso e não ele. Era demais! Não toleraria isso.

_ A Militância tinha razão. Vocês gobots perverteram a nossa sociedade. Estão contaminando a nossa cultura. Veja só! Você conseguiu colocar a minha família contra mim. Maldito! Eu devia ter jogado o ácido naquela femme gobot quando tive a chance. Me arrependo amargamente agora de não ter feito isso.

_Ácido? Femme gobot? – Jazz ficou alarmado com essas palavras.

_ Estou falando da primeira investida do Movimento Cybertron Livre, da qual eu faço parte. Ia derreter uma de vocês sucatas. O ácido já estava preparado na minha mão quando o seu líder sucata chegou e estragou tudo.

Jazz arregalou as óticas. O que acabara de ouvir era assustador.

_ Tá falando da minha amiga SweetBell? Ela sofreu o ataque de um grupo de estudantes cybertronianos que odiavam gobots e que diziam que pretendiam livrar Cybertron de nós. Um dos líderes estava prestes a derretê-la com ácido quando Leader-1 chegou. Então era você? Você quem ia matar a minha amiga, Prowl? Eu não acredito! Eu não estou te reconhecendo. Com quem eu estive durante todo esse tempo?

A família de Prowl também não parecia acreditar. Como ele pôde ter chegado a tanto? Quase virou um assassino por causa de suas ideias radicais e ultrapassadas. Onde estava aquele rapaz tranquilo e dedicado ao trabalho e aos estudos? A mãe não se conteve.

_ Eu não posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir, Prowl. Quer dizer que você fez parte dessa loucura? Eu soube do ocorrido e da militância, mas jamais poderia imaginar que meu filho faria parte disso. Que decepção!

_ Fiz e faço com orgulho, mãe. – Virou-se para Jazz- E É UMA PENA QUE A FAMILIA DESSE DESGRAÇADO NÃO ESTEJA AQUI PARA QUE EU POSSA DERRETÊ-LOS TAMBÉM. AINDA BEM QUE MORRERAM BEM LONGE DAQUI, LÁ EM SEU PLANETA NATAL, PARA NÃO CONTAMINAREM NOSSA TERRA COM SUA IMUNDÍCIE. QUE APODREÇAM LÁ COMO O LIXO QUE SÃO!

Nisso Prowl sentiu um estalar forte em seu rosto. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e, logo em seguida, uma dor ardida brotou no local. Jazz havia lhe dado uma bofetada enorme. O porshe tolerou muita coisa até agora: insultos, acusações injustas, um princípio de violência física, humilhação. Mas ninguém mexia com sua família! Só Primus sabe pelo que eles passaram. Não admitiria de forma alguma que suas memórias fossem desrespeitadas.

A viatura levantou o rosto assustado. Não esperava por isso. Olhou dentro das óticas de Jazz e viu que ele chorava alto e desesperado. Sentiu como se sua centelha tivesse encolhido devido à dor de vê-lo sofrer, mas mesmo com as lágrimas escorrendo em suas óticas, Prowl teve forças para um último ato. E esticou o dedo em direção à porta aberta.

_ Saia daqui! Suma da minha casa. Suma da minha vida. AGORA! SAIA DAQUI!

Jazz não tinha mais forças para retrucar. Era humilhação demais! Sentia-se destruído. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi sair correndo porta afora, chorando incontrolavelmente. No meio do caminho a femme que havia apoiado Prowl a falar com ele da primeira vez o viu e, sorrindo, quis cumprimentá-lo pelo noivado. Mas nem conseguiu chegar perto. Ele passou por ela correndo e chorava tanto. Ela desfez o seu sorriso e o observou virando a esquina.

_ Nossa! O que foi que aconteceu?

Em casa, Prowl desabou num choro profundo, caindo de joelhos no chão. Sua família ainda o observava de maneira assustada. Estavam sem saber como reagir.

Ele se levantou pouco tempo depois e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. _Quero ficar sozinho. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer para eles.

Chegando, trancou a porta e desabou na cama. Suas óticas doíam de tanto que as lágrimas saíam. Não conseguiu parar de chorar nem um instante sequer. Imagens começaram a surgir em sua mente e faziam a sua centelha doer também. Viu a primeira vez que observou Jazz através de sua janela passando na rua, o esbarrão que deram um no outro na porta de sua casa, a primeira vez que conversaram na praça, as tardes de estudos, a prova para Academia, as brincadeiras que ele fazia com suas irmãs.

E mais ainda: a declaração de amor, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez, a primeira noite juntos, o pedido de ligação e...

O sorriso.

O primeiro sorriso e todos os outros que vieram depois. O lindo sorriso de seu antes amado Jazz, que tanto o encantava. E que agora ele não veria mais. Era tão doloroso! Mas tudo o que lhe restava era chorar e lamentar pelo resto da noite tudo o que havia perdido. E que não recuperaria.

_ Por que, Primus? Por que tinha que ser assim? O que vai ser de mim agora?


	17. Vazio

Vazio

Péssima! Essa era melhor definição para a noite que havia passado. Os pensamentos do acontecimento passado fervilhavam de forma a não deixa-lo fechar as óticas e ter um minuto sequer de descanso. Mas também, como poderia pensar em descansar depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Todos os seus sonhos e esperanças caíram por terra. O mundo que havia imaginado para si desapareceu de uma hora para outra. O que restava a Prowl fazer além de chorar e se lamentar? Nada! Aquele que saiu correndo pela porta hoje cedo não era mais o seu querido Jazzie. Era um intruso gobot que se aproveitou do seu desconhecimento. Como sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão ingênuo. Francamente, se deixou enganar de uma maneira tão boba que nem a sua irmã mais nova faria.

Levantou-se um pouco do berço de recarga. Havia passado quatro horas deitado de bruços apenas permitindo que a tristeza dessa tarde escorresse de suas óticas e molhasse o lençol. Tentou reagir erguendo-se e caminhando cambaleante até a escrivaninha, tentando encontrar algo que ajudasse a mudar um pouco o foco de seus pensamentos. Estava cansado de tanto chorar e precisava urgente desviar as ideias para outras coisas ou iria enlouquecer.

Encontrou um tablet com exercícios que havia feito durante o curso preparatório. Deu uma olhada em alguns cálculos procurando resolver uns mentalmente para se distrair, sem grande sucesso. Folheou outras páginas e deu olhadas rápidas em outras matérias: física, química, mecatrônica, arte da defesa... Todas sem prestar muita atenção. Apesar de estar tentando, não tinha estrutura no momento para raciocinar muito menos para se concentrar. Continuou folheando, passou por outras matérias, quando então parou numa página em especial. Era uma fotografia em selfie que ele e Jazz haviam tirado durante o intervalo de uma das aulas. Ele o abraçava por trás e o envolvia em seus braços, sorrindo de maneira belíssima, colando o seus rostos um ao outro. Prowl então acabou olhando de relance para sua mão direita e percebeu que a aliança de noivado ainda estava lá. Olhou mais uma vez para a fotografia do porshe e em seguida para o anel em sua mão. Sentiu a raiva se manifestar mais uma vez em sua centelha e quis arrancar aquela coisa de seu dedo e atirá-la longe. Chegou a puxá-lo, mas não teve mais coragem de seguir adiante com o ato. Por algum motivo, não queria fazer isso, não tinha vontade de se livrar totalmente da lembrança de Jazz. Segurou as mãos caindo novamente em prantos.

...

Soulblade estava assustada com tudo o que viu e ouviu hoje. Perguntava-se o que havia feito de errado na educação do filho. Prowl nunca agiu assim. Sabia da aversão que ele tinha pelos gobots, mas jamais poderia imaginar que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. Nunca o vira ser agressivo desse jeito. Só faltou bater no namorado. Achou que talvez pudesse ser influência de sua mãe, a avó dele, que tinha um desprezo absurdo pelos imigrantes, mas desfez esse pensamento porque ela teve pouco contato com Prowl.

Seu marido, Roadblock acalmou um pouco as meninas pequenas e colocou-as para dormir. Estavam tristes e assustadas com a forma que o irmão tratou Jazz. Gostavam tanto do cunhado! Não entendiam porque o mano havia feito isso com alguém tão bom e legal. O pai tentou explicar a elas que isso tudo foi causado porque o mais velho não aceitava a origem do namorado. Mas a explicação não convenceu Titânia, que ainda estava chorosa.

_ Que é que tem o Jazz ser gobot, papai? Ele é tão bonzinho! O Prowl não podia ter feito isso com ele.

_ Paciência, filha! Eu tenho certeza que logo o Prowl vai perceber a grande besteira que fez e vai voltar atrás. Agora vá recarregar! Hoje foi um dia bastante agitado.

A pequena abraçou StarGold, também tristonha, e deixou que seu pai as cobrisse para entrar em recarga. As duas dormiram juntas no quarto da irmã do meio, já que Titânia estava assustada demais para dormir sozinha. Roadblock acabou permitindo por causa de tudo o que aconteceu, mas deixou claro que era só dessa vez porque as duas já tinham idade o suficiente para dormirem sozinhas em seus respectivos quartos.

Jewel estava em seu quarto desabafando com os amigos nas redes sociais sobre o que havia ocorrido. Mas acabou se aborrecendo, pois como acontece sempre nesse meio, havia mensagens boas e outras que só estimulavam ainda mais o ódio. Muitos mandavam mensagens de apoio a ela e a Jazz, mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Outros, muitos dos quais ela nem conhecia direito, apoiavam Prowl e até o incitavam a partir para a violência física. Diziam que ele havia agido como um verdadeiro cybertroniano e que sua atitude era um exemplo a ser seguido. Daí foi um festival de troca de insultos online. Eram "traidores" daqui, "intolerantes" dali... enfim! Cansada de tanta briga, a mais velha bloqueou o recebimento de mensagens e passou bastante tempo fazendo uma "limpeza" em sua lista de contatos.

...

Amanhece em Cybertron. Todos, exceto Prowl reúnem-se na mesa para o café da manhã. Falam pouco, mesmo as meninas. O clima ainda não está dos melhores para conversas animadas como sempre faziam.

Pouco depois a viatura aparece. Cabisbaixo, abatido, de aparência terrível e com as óticas inchadas e manchadas. Desnecessário dizer que passou a noite em claro, chorando. Não havia recarregado nem um minuto sequer. Mas decidiu que iria ao trabalho mesmo assim. Precisava ocupar a mente para não enlouquecer de dor e trabalhar era uma boa forma de fazer isso. Sua mente ainda não raciocinava direito, mas não voltaria atrás. Precisava esquecer Jazz de qualquer jeito. E estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para isso.

_ Bom dia! – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer com sua voz embargada e rouca, sem olhar para ninguém. Não estava chateado com seus pais nem com suas irmãs. Apenas não estava bem para falar mais nada. Queria ir o mais rápido possível para o trabalho e sair daquele ambiente que lhe trazia lembranças tão ruins.

Sentou-se à mesa, mas não ficou nem cinco minutos. Suas irmãs o olhavam com expressões de raiva, principalmente Jewel, que teria se levantado da mesa assim que ele chegou se isso não desrespeitasse seus pais. _ Precisamos conversar, filho. – Seu pai disse com o apoio de sua mãe. Queriam lhe falar sobre o ocorrido assim que ele chegasse do trabalho. Era um assunto que precisava ser discutido. Mas tudo o que Prowl fez foi acenar com a cabeça dizendo "sim". Levantou-se então para seguir seu rumo.

_Preciso ir, senão vou me atrasar.

_ Você não está bem. Fique em casa hoje. Avisarei ao seu patrão que você está avariado. – Sua mãe tentou convencê-lo.

_ Não! Eu tenho que ir.

_ Nem ao menos tocou no seu café da manhã. Coma alguma coisa.

_ Não tenho fome. Tchau!

As notícias correm mesmo rápido. Ao chegar em seu local de trabalho Prowl foi amparado por vários colegas que ficaram sabendo do incidente. Curioso em saber como chegou até eles o conhecimento de tudo o que havia passado, uma femme foi enfática ao dizer.

_ Fácil! Dava para ouvir todo o escândalo lá da rua.

A voz dela chamou a atenção de Prowl. Virou-se para vê-la. Era muito bonita, de designer avançado e arrojado. Tinha óticas em um tom vermelho vivo e a cintura fina e modelada. Parecia ser uma seeker, pois tinha asas de jato em suas costas e propulsores nos calcanhares que lembravam sapatos de salto alto. Ela deu um sorriso de canto para a viatura e saiu andando.

_ Quem é ela? Nunca a vi antes aqui. – Prowl estava curioso.

_ Steel Whip! A filha do chefe. Geralmente quando ela aparece aqui é só para encher o saco. É nojenta, antipática, irritante, arrogante e insuportável. Ela estava viajando durante esse tempo e é por isso que você não a conhecia. Começou a trabalhar aqui depois que ela foi embora. Mas agora ela voltou, para a nossa desgraça. Procure não "bater de frente" com ela. O pai lhe faz todas as vontades e não hesitaria em te demitir se ela pedisse. – Foram as palavras do funcionário mais antigo do local. Um robô já meio velhinho, que parecia prestes a se aposentar.

A viatura conseguiu se distrair com as obrigações que lhe eram dadas e, por um bom tempo, não pensou em Jazz. Estava certo em vir trabalhar. Manter a mente ocupada era o melhor a se fazer no momento. Funcionou!

Num instante, porém, viu-se forçado a fraquejar mais uma vez. Havia uma foto de Jazz em sua mesa de trabalho. E bastou dar uma rápida olhada nela para que as lembranças viessem à tona e as lágrimas voltassem a escorrer de suas óticas. Tentou jogar a foto no lixo, mas não teve coragem o suficiente e guardou-a na gaveta. No entanto, isso não foi o suficiente para voltar a se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

_ Eu tenho que esquecer. - Disse para si mesmo segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos e fechando as óticas. Ao abri-las deparou-se com um par de pernas cruzadas bem na sua frente de forma sedutora. Levantou a cabeça e viu SteelWhip sentada em sua mesa.

_ Então você é um dos líderes da Militância Cybertron Livre? Nossa! Já vi que inteligência não é uma das suas virtudes, hein! Se deitou com um gobot durante todo esse tempo e nem percebeu.

Prowl até pensou em retrucar, mas estava fraco demais emocionalmente para qualquer embate agora. SteelWhip descruzou as pernas e cruzou-as de novo de forma lenta e provocadora. Era impossível para a viatura não reparar. Ela se aproximou de seu receptor de áudio e disse baixinho

_ Não se sinta mal por isso. Adorei o que você fez. Colocou a sucata no seu devido lugar, como um cybertroniano digno deve fazer. Fiquei sabendo sobre a Militância e tenho muita vontade de fazer parte.

Ela descruzou novamente as pernas e se inclinou para Prowl deixando seu rosto bem próximo ao dele, posicionando-se de forma a deixar o seu busto à mostra.

_ Você poderia me levar a uma das reuniões qualquer dia. O que acha?

Prowl ficou meio desconcertado com a aproximação. Nem Jazz havia sido tão ousado e essa femme parecia querer devorá-lo com as óticas. Tentou se desvencilhar de forma que não parecesse arrogante ou grosseiro.

_ Desculpe, mas não vai dar. Não sou mais bem vindo lá por causa do que houve.

_ Duvido! Depois do que você fez ontem, eles seriam muito idiotas se não te aceitassem. Você se tornou um exemplo. E então, vai me levar ou não?

Sem pensar e sem entender porque, Prowl acabou dizendo "sim". Talvez porque estivesse querendo mesmo leva-la para conhecer a Militância ou porque queria se livrar dela o quanto antes. Mas o fato é que confirmou de leva-la até os militantes. Ela se deu por satisfeita e saiu rebolando de cabeça erguida enquanto dizia: _Vou ficar te esperando então.

_ Parece que ela gostou de você. – Prowl foi cutucado por um dos colegas.

_ Que é isso? É a filha do chefe. Dá um tempo!

_ Ela nunca é legal com ninguém aqui. E quase beijou você ainda agora. Ela gosta de você sim, cara! Aproveita!

_ Ah, qual é, cara? Eu não tenho a menor cabeça para pensar nisso agora. Acabei de terminar um relacionamento de uma maneira péssima. Não estou com estrutura para mergulhar em outro. Sem falar que ela é a filha do chefe e nunca ia dar mole para um zé ninguém como eu.

_ Você é cego, mermão? Como assim ela não vai dar mole? Ela quase transou com você aqui agora. Se liga! Sem falar que um novo amor é sempre o melhor remédio para curar a dor de um velho amor. Você devia aproveitar.

Prowl pensou por um instante. Talvez o colega estivesse certo. Mesmo não estando bem, um novo relacionamento poderia ajudá-lo a se livrar da lembrança de Jazz. E SteelWhip parecia interessada nele. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim tentar. Ela poderia, sim, ajuda-lo a esquecer.

Mas... Será que queria mesmo esquecer?

...

Três dias se passaram desde a separação de Prowl e Jazz. A viatura retornou a sua vida normal dentro do possível e chegou até a ter um flerte com a filha de seu chefe. As coisas estavam caminhando para ele de forma satisfatória.

Mas, e Jazz?

Desde o ocorrido ele não foi mais visto. Não aparecia nos lugares que costumava passar e boa parte de seus amigos não tinham quaisquer notícias suas. Já estavam bastante preocupados. Claro que ficaram sabendo de sua separação e de como ela se deu. E não faltou quem quisesse ir até a casa de Prowl para acertar as contar e fazer-lhe justiça. No entanto os mais sensatos conseguiram acalmar os mais exaltados mostrando que isso não resolveria nada. Só pioraria ainda mais as coisas.

Na Vila dos imigrantes, Scooter caminhou até a casa de Jazz e entrou sem pedir licença. Trazia alguns cubos de energom nas mãos e foi direto para o quarto.

E lá estava o porshe. Jogado na cama, com um olhar perdido e distante, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Durante esses três dias não saiu daquela cama e nem se alimentou. Quase não falava, e também não dormia. Muito deprimido, não tinha forças e nem ânimo para nada. Em sua mente não parava de passar as lembranças daquele terrível dia. A todo o momento ouvia os insultos de Prowl e a frase dita que mais lhe doeu.

_ Saia da minha vida!

Já havia chorado tanto que suas lágrimas até secaram. Nem para isso tinha mais forças. Scooter tentou fazê-lo reagir durante esse tempo, mas foi tudo em vão. Alguma coisa havia quebrado dentro da centelha do porshe. Mas não iria desistir. Era seu melhor amigo e tinha que ajuda-lo de qualquer jeito.

_ Meu amigo, você precisa se alimentar. Está quase sem energia nenhuma. Se continuar assim vai entrar em modo de hibernação. Come só um pouquinho, vai.

Finalmente o amigo conseguiu alguma reação do porshe. Ele segurou um dos cubos de energon que Scooter trouxe, mas fica apenas olhando para ele.

_ Eu sei o quanto você está magoado. Foi uma situação horrível a que você viveu. Mas lembre-se que você não está sozinho. Nós aqui te amamos muito e estamos preocupados com você. Não queremos mais te ver sofrendo desse jeito. Você não merece isso! Você é alguém maravilhoso, alegre e adorável. Não tem quem não se encante por você, Jazz. Não fique se autodestruindo! Ele não te quer mais? Azar! Quem perdeu foi ele. Você merece coisa muito melhor. Não fique mais se consumindo por quem não te merece! Reage, vai!

O apoio de Scooter parece ter funcionado, pois Jazz esboçou um meio sorriso e bebeu um pequeno gole de energom. Consumiu apenas isso, mas já era um começo. Mais animado com a reação de Jazz, ele continuou a conversa.

_ Olha, sabe o que pode te ajudar a esquecer? Trabalhar! Você poderia arranjar um trabalho em tempo integral. Assim manteria a sua mente ocupada e não pensaria tanto nisso. Não ficaria mais se desgastando por causa daquele cara que eu me recuso a dizer o nome. E ainda melhoraria a sua renda, o que acha?

_ Eu... Não sei!... Talvez. – Respondeu com a voz baixinha e embargada. Scooter continuou.

_ Soube que a situação em nosso planeta está melhorando. Muitos renegados se renderam e outros estão deserdando. Parece que a guerra está perto do fim. Poderemos voltar finalmente. Você nunca mais vai ter que olhar para a cara desse sujeito.

Jazz sentiu sua centelha falhar ao ouvir isso. Nunca mais veria Prowl? Olhou para a aliança de noivado que ainda estava em seu dedo e que não teve coragem de tirar mesmo depois do que houve. Estava ferido, mas não havia parado de amar a viatura. No entanto não daria o braço a torcer. Não se humilharia implorando pelas migalhas de um amor que, provavelmente, já não existia mais. Estava destruído, mas tinha orgulho.

_Mas... E se...

Não conseguiu evitar um pensamento de que Prowl pudesse se arrepender e lhe pedir desculpas. Incrível como que, apesar de toda a humilhação que sofreu e do orgulho que o impedia de se rebaixar...

...Ele ainda tinha alguma esperança!


	18. A dama hostil

A dama hostil

O tempo correu. Desde o fatídico dia já haviam se passado três semanas. Prowl, aparentemente retomou a sua antiga rotina. Ainda estava sentido com tudo o que aconteceu, mas se esforçava para não demonstrar. Procurava se manter firme ocupando seu tempo com o trabalho e lendo. Também estudava nas horas livres mesmo não tendo nenhuma prova ou concurso em vista. Apenas o fazia para não ficar com a mente ociosa e correr o risco de pensar em Jazz.

Mas ao recarregar à noite, seus pensamentos ficavam fora de controle e sua centelha sempre falava mais alto. E ela queria Jazz! Ele podia ser racional o quanto quisesse quando estava acordado, mas quando recarregava, as lembranças dos momentos que dividiu com ele sempre vinham à tona e o atormentavam. Principalmente aquelas dos momentos mais íntimos. Prowl chegava até mesmo a sentir o cheiro dele e ao acordar podia jurar que o havia tocado. Não raro, acontecia até mesmo de molhar os lençóis de transfluído devido às lembranças mais quentes.

No entanto, ao acordar sentia uma mistura absurda de tristeza, culpa, raiva e, embora não quisesse admitir, remorso. Sentia-se calmo e feliz sonhando com o porshe, mas assim que despertava o vazio o atormentava. Se esforçava para lembrar-se da origem dele e, assim, controlar seus sentimentos, porém bastava recordar o seu sorriso para que suas convicções começassem a ser levemente abaladas.

Foi então que Prowl achou que seria bom seguir o conselho de seu colega de trabalho: um novo amor para curar a dor de um velho amor. Steel Whip, a filha de seu chefe, parecia ter gostado dele. Pensou que seria interessante lhe propor alguma coisa. Talvez ela pudesse ajuda-lo a esquecer de vez o porshe, ou pelo menos lhe daria forças para suportar melhor a situação. Não custava nada tentar.

Estava concentrado em frente a um computador em seu trabalho não demorou muito para que Steel Whip aparecesse. Ela jogou alguns tablets em cima de sua mesa de forma grosseira e sequer olhou para ele

_ Meu pai disse que esses relatórios estão uma porcaria. Refaça tudo agora!

A viatura se assustou com o barulho que eles fizeram ao cair na mesa, mas teve reflexo o suficiente para segurar a femme pela mão antes que ela fosse embora.

_ Espere, SteelWhip!

_ Argh! Que nojo! Agora vou ter que mandar polir a minha mão por sua causa. Que é que você quer, ô subalterno?

Prowl se espantou com a maneira rude com a qual foi tratado, mas não desistiu do que pretendia.

_ Hã! Eu estive pensando...

_ E subalterno por acaso pensa?

_ Bem... eu... queria saber se...

_Ah, anda logo! Eu não tenho o dia todo.

Mesmo sabendo que tinha tudo para levar o maior fora da sua vida, Prowl continuou.

_ Bem, eu queria saber se você gostaria... se você gostaria... de sair comigo depois do expediente.

A femme arregalou as óticas. Era a primeira vez que um dos empregados de seu pai tivera tanta ousadia. Então se lembrou de que este era o mesmo idiota que havia trepado com um gobot sem saber e que ela pediu para que a levasse até o Movimento Cybertron Livre. Tinha se esquecido completamente dele. Passava todos os dias por ele na firma de seu pai, mas sequer notava a sua existência. Era apenas mais um empregado como os outros. E se alguma vez se insinuou para ele é porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer e estava entediada.

Mas esse pedido a pegou de surpresa. Por essa ela não esperava. Achou então que dar um pouco de confiança ao subalterno seria divertido. Pelo menos teria algo para passar o tempo e se amanhã se cansasse dele era só jogá-lo fora como havia feito com outros.

_ Ah, por mim tanto faz. Não estou fazendo nada mesmo.

_ Então, posso te encontrar mais tarde?

_ Tá! Pode ser. Agora volte ao trabalho. – Ela respondeu de maneira arrogante e saiu dando de ombros.

Prowl ficou um pouco sentido com a maneira esnobe dela. Inconscientemente não pôde deixar de comparar esse momento com a primeira vez que encontrou Jazz. Havia trombado com ele. Podia tê-lo avariado, mas recebeu de volta um sorriso gentil e encantador. Já essa femme o tratava como se não fosse nada.

Rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça e tratou de dispersar esses pensamentos. _ O que aconteceu não importa mais. Acabou! Tenho que esquecer. Vou tentar de novo, seja com Steel Whip ou qualquer outro. – Tornou a se concentrar no trabalho, espantando as lembranças.

Mais tarde, no final do expediente, Prowl foi até SteelWhip para buscá-la. Ela o acompanhou mesmo demostrando um certo ar blasé. Incrível foi que ele insistia nessa situação mesmo não se sentindo bem com ela. A todo o momento sua centelha o fazia recordar o porshe. Mas ele era teimoso o suficiente para ignorá-la e insistir no encontro.

Prowl a levou até um barzinho próximo. Era um ambiente não tão refinado, mas bastante interessante e agradável. SteelWhip pareceu se agradar e aos pouco foi deixado a arrogância um pouco de lado e iniciou uma conversa assim que ele pediu uma bebida para os dois.

_ Então, me fale mais de você. Soube que sua família tem uma situação estável e um bom status. Por que está perdendo tempo como um subalterno na firma de meu pai?

_ Bem, eu não vejo como uma perda de tempo. Minha família tem uma boa posição, mas eu não quero depender de ninguém. Aceitei esse trabalho para bancar meus estudos para a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. Queria ter autonomia para conquistar os meus objetivos.

_ Hum! E sua família? Me fale sobre eles. Em que seus pais trabalham?

_ Meu pai foi um dos generais do alto comando de Cybertron. Atualmente está na reserva. Minha mãe é diplomata e foi membro do conselho de Cybertron. Os dois ainda estão atuando, mas não com a mesma intensidade de antes. Estão mais dedicados a nossa família. Mas ainda são considerados importantes e costumam ser procurados como conselheiros e estrategistas.

As óticas de SteelWhip brilharam. A família de Prowl era importante e gozava de enorme prestígio social. Isso interessou e muito a femme. Notou que a viatura até podia ser um subalterno, mas não era um pobretão qualquer e fazia isso porque queria. Se o seu pai o demitisse hoje, isso não teria nenhum impacto na sua vida, pois o trabalho para ele era só uma questão de orgulho. Ela, que até então o olhava com certo desdém, adoçou a voz e começou a parecer mais gentil.

_ Que incrível! Você tem uma família abençoada por Primus. Deve se orgulhar muito deles. – disse tocando uma das mãos dele que estava em cima da mesa. Prowl sentiu um incômodo vindo do fundo de sua centelha. Como se algo o mandasse repelir aquele gesto, mas de novo ele ignorou.

Ela apoia o cotovelo na mesa e descansa a cabeça sobre a própria mão aberta enquanto olha para ele de forma sedutora.

_ E o gobot? Pode me dizer como tudo aconteceu?

A centelha de Prowl falhou nesse instante. Tudo o que ele não queria naquele momento era lembra-se de Jazz. Muito menos falar dele. Ainda doía muito. A imagem do porshe sorrindo se formou em sua mente e o fez abaixar as óticas e fechá-las com força para se desfazer do pensamento e aliviar a dor de sua centelha.

_ Desculpe! Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora. Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto.

_ Tudo bem! Desculpe-me se fui indiscreta.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, um pouco mais aliviado.

_ Agora me fale um pouco de você. Reparei que tem asas.

_ Sim! Minha forma alternativa é um jato F-15. Adoro! Sou a única Seeker da família, então é desnecessário dizer que sou a mais bonita, não é? – Ela sorri orgulhosa e provocante.

Por muito tempo Steel Whip falou de si mesma. Fazia questão de deixar claro como a sua vida era melhor do que a dos outros, como era a mais bonita, como sua família era rica, quantas viagens já fez, como sempre conseguia o que queria e como a sua lanternagem e pintura eram as mais caras de Cybertron... Bem, se a intenção dela era mostrar para Prowl o quando ela se achava superior, conseguiu. Ele realmente se sentiu um nada. Ela percebeu e tratou de acalmá-lo.

_ Oh, desculpe! Não quis te dar uma má impressão.

_ Er... O que é isso? Não precisa se desculpar de nada. Estamos apenas conversando. – ele responde meio sem graça.

_ Mesmo assim, quero fazer algo para compensar.

_Não há nada para compensar. Não se preoc... – Ela se levantou de onde estava e lançou um beijo quente sobre os lábios da viatura, que foi pego de surpresa pelo gesto. Não esperava por uma atitude assim dela logo no primeiro encontro. Correspondeu ao beijo, mas não sentia a mesma emoção de antes. Com Jazz tudo parecia tão mais intenso, mais verdadeiro. Agora se esforçava para parecer convincente, como se estivesse cumprindo uma obrigação.

Após alguns segundos Prowl consegue de desvencilhar do beijo. Sua centelha doía parecendo gritar. Ela, sem desconfiar de nada, sentou-se em seu colo e acariciou o seu rosto. Afinal, não é sempre que se encontra um pretendente com um status social alto. Conquistá-lo seria interessante. Mas Prowl não estava à vontade. Procurou disfarçar para não parecer grosseiro, mas se a centelha pudesse sair de seu peito sozinha, com certeza arrancaria SteelWhip dali e a jogaria longe.

_ Se quiser, eu posso ajuda-lo a esquecer.

Ela então reparou o anel dourado no dedo anular direito de Prowl e concluiu que aquela era a aliança de noivado que ele ainda não havia tirado. Segurou o dedo e fez menção de tirar a jóia.

_ Podemos começar jogado isso aqui fora. Que acha?

A viatura levou um susto ao ouvir isso e, num impulso, levantou-se quase derrubando a femme. Ela sentiu raiva por esse gesto súbito dele, mas disfarçou. E ele, constrangido, pedia desculpas sem parar. Ela aceitou, mesmo xingando-o mentalmente.

Os encontros entre Prowl e SteelWhip continuaram e três semanas depois a viatura achou que era a hora de apresentá-la a sua família. Conversou com seus pais a respeito dela e explicou que estavam saindo juntos tem algum tempo. Sua mãe não gostou. Achava que o filho ainda não estava pronto para um novo relacionamento. Tudo ainda era muito recente.

_ Não acho uma boa idéia, Prowl. Tudo aconteceu a pouco tempo. Tenho certeza que você ainda não esqueceu o Jazz. Aliás, já devia ter ido falar com ele.

_ Por favor, mamãe! Não fale esse nome perto de mim. E eu não tenho mais nada para falar com esse robô. Estou saindo com a SteelWhip justamente para esquecê-lo.

_ Péssima idéia, Prowl! – Seu pai resolveu interferir – Não se deve namorar alguém para esquecer outro. Vai acabar magoando a moça e a si mesmo. Devia esperar para colocar seus sentimentos em ordem antes de tentar qualquer outra coisa.

_ Mas é justamente o que eu estou fazendo, pai. Colocando os meus sentimentos em ordem. E Steel Whip está me ajudando.

Roadblock e Soulblade perceberam que não conseguiriam convencer o filho (na verdade nunca conseguiam). Restava-lhes apenas apoiar e esperar pelo melhor, como sempre.

No dia seguinte, ao final da tarde, Prowl levou SteelWhip para sua casa a fim de apresenta-la como sua nova namorada. E não importava o quanto a sua centelha lhe dissesse que aquilo era estupidez. Ele estava decidido.

_ Pai, mãe, esta é minha namorada, SteelWhip. Querida, estes são meus pais.

Ela analisou bem a aparência dos dois e pareceu se decepcionar. Esperava robôs de aspecto impecável e imponente, como convinha às suas posições, mas o que encontrou foi apenas um pai de família e uma dona de casa. Olhou então a sua volta e se deparou com uma casa de decoração sóbria, apesar de ser grande e bonita. Não viu o luxo e a ostentação que esperava e não conseguiu disfarçar o desagrado.

_ Oi! Decoração meio brega, né? Mas é legal.

A mãe de Prowl arregalou as óticas. Era a primeira vez que via a nora e a primeira coisa que ela disse é que a decoração de sua casa é brega. Francamente, a impressão que teve dela não foi das melhores.

SteelWhip se aproximou dela e deu dois beijinhos "falsos" em cada lado do seu rosto.

_ Oi sogrinha! Prazer em conhecê-la. – E passou o dedo na pintura dela – Nossa! A senhora já está procurando um lanterneiro pra dar um jeito nessa pintura velha e desbotada, né? Tá precisando.

Prowl acreditou que depois desse comentário infeliz, sua mãe iria voar no pescoço dela e despedaçá-la. Mas a boa senhora se segurou e não disse sequer um desaforo. Porém, seu olhar deixava claro que ela não estava nada satisfeita.

SteelWhip continuou cumprimentando o pai de Prowl, só que do seu jeito nada cortês.

_ Oi! Prazer em conhecê-lo, sogrinho! Não esperava que um general tivesse uma pintura assim tão enferrujada. O soldo que estão lhe pagando não deve ser dos melhores, né? Kkkkkk. Devia se cuidar melhor.

Roadblock pediu licença e saiu para não acabar manifestando a mesma crise de raiva do filho e correr o risco de jogar a nora para fora de Cybertron. Porque era exatamente isso que queria fazer. Prowl quase desativou de tanta vergonha. Sabia que a namorada tinha nariz empinado, mas não esperava que ela fosse tratar seus pais dessa maneira tão indelicada.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram as meninas. A viatura as apresentou a nova namorada, no entanto elas não pareceram ficar alegres, afinal, ainda tinham esperanças de que o irmão reatasse com Jazz, que elas já consideravam como um segundo irmão mais velho. Mesmo assim as pequenas disfarçaram para não magoar a possível nova irmã mais velha. Jewel não! Olhou-a de cima a baixo analisando-a, como fez com Jazz, e não gostou nem um pouco. Percebeu logo que dali não podia vir boa coisa.

_ Queridinhas! Que fofas! Acessoriozinhos velhinhos esses que vocês usam, hein! Compraram em algum brechó? – Disse com um sorrisinho misto de sarcasmo e falsidade. Jewel, no entanto, não se calou como seus pais e ainda retribuiu o sorriso com mais sarcasmo ainda.

_ Ah, sim! Foi num brechó. Aquele ao lado do ferro velho onde você comprou essas asas de algum avião terrestre da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

O sorriso da seeker se desfez no mesmo instante. Antes que ela pudesse retrucar e a confusão começar, Prowl a levou para outro canto. Ele sabia que Jewel não toleraria nenhum desaforo.

Depois de certo tempo, Prowl e SteelWhip se sentaram na sala para conversar um pouco junto de seus pais, que se acalmaram e decidiram dar uma segunda chance a nora e ver se ela era capaz de manter um dialógo civilizado. Ela e Prowl falaram sobre como se conheceram e de como tudo começou. Ao ser questionada sobre quem era e o que fazia, a seeker não poupou comentários de ostentação sobre si mesma e sobre como tudo dela era maravilhoso e o que era dos outros era inferior. Soulblade Chegou a questionar mentalmente a sanidade do filho por escolher uma femme tão fútil e estúpida como essa. Mais tarde Titânia, tentando agradar, trouxe quatro taças de engex numa bandeja para seus pais, seu irmão e a namorada dele. Mas sem querer acabou tropeçando e derrubou uma das taças em cima do colo da seeker, que ficou furiosa.

_ Argh! Olha só o que você fez, sua idiota!

_ Hã... Desculpa!

_ Desculpas não vão fazer essa mancha sumir da minha pintura. Devia trocar essas óticas, isso sim!

_ Calma, SteelWhip! Foi um acidente. – Prowl tentou tranquiliza-la.

_ Ah, cala a boca, Prowl.

A pequena saiu chorando. Desta vez a mãe de Prowl não se segurou.

_ Não precisava ter sido tão rude. Ela é só uma protoforma e não fez por mal. Foi um acidente! E meu filho só está tentando ajudar. Não vejo futuro nesse namoro se continuar tratando a minha família desse jeito.

Steel Whip percebeu que havia exagerado. Isso poderia por em risco as suas intenções. Tratou logo de tentar consertar o erro, mas do seu jeito.

_ Ah, me desculpe sogrinha! Eu acho que exagerei. A pobrezinha deve ter ficado com uma impressão horrível a meu respeito. Por favor, quando ela se acalmar digam-lhe que eu pedi desculpas. Agora já vou indo. Está ficando tarde. Foi um prazer conhecê-los! Prowl ,pode me acompanhar, meu querido?

A viatura a acompanhou até em casa. E ao voltar deparou-se com um comitê de boas vindas de caras fechadas. Todo mundo sentado, de braços cruzados e olhando-o como se tivesse feito a maior das besteiras. Ele sabia exatamente do que se tratava, mas fez-se de desentendido.

_Que foi, gente?

_ Francamente, filho. – Sua mãe respondeu – Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso mas, estamos muito decepcionados com você. Tudo bem que você não queira mais o Jazz. Jamais te forçaríamos a ficar com ele. Tá certo que queira refazer a sua vida amorosa com outro bot, mas... mas...

_ Tinha que ser justo essa aí? – Roadblock completou a frase da esposa – Por Primus, Prowl! Ela é arrogante, grosseira, esnobe, desrespeitou a nossa casa e a todos nós. Te trata como lixo. Ela não tem nada a ver com você. O que você tem no disco rígido afinal?

As meninas também deram seu veredicto. Começando por Titânia.

_ Ela é uma bruxa má! Termina com ela, mano.

_ Aí, mano! O que é isso? Não acredito que trocou o Jazz por essa megera. – StarGold disse puxando Titânia para o quarto.

Todos começaram a se retirar da sala, deixando Prowl sozinho para que ele pudesse refletir sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Quem sabe Primus não jogaria uma luz em seu banco de dados e ele finalmente se daria conta de que estava fazendo uma grande burrada. Jewel foi a última a sair, mas não sem antes deixar a sua opinião.

_ Mano, eu te amo. Mas você é um babaca!

Sozinho, Prowl se sentou em um dos sofás da sala e começou a pensar. Questionou a si mesmo se estava fazendo a coisa certa namorando SteelWhip. Pensou se realmente valia a pena continuar.

Foi quando visualizou de relance a aliança em sua mão. Sua centelha falhou mais uma vez. Não conseguia compreender porque não havia tirado esse anel até agora, afinal não fazia mais sentido continuar com ele. Tentou tirá-lo de seu dedo mais uma vez...

...E mais uma vez hesitou. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar. Não tinha coragem.

_ Eu tenho que esquecer! Eu preciso! Eu não quero mais essas lembranças. SteelWhip vai me ajudar a esquecer. Eu sei que vai.

E sacundindo a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos indesejáveis, subiu para o seu quarto a fim de recarregar.


	19. Lágrimas de dignidade

Lágrimas de dignidade

Finalmente ele chegou depois de um dia estafante e agitado. O novo emprego lhe tirava o tempo livre e, às vezes, até a paciência. Mas valia a pena porque, além de conseguir uma renda extra, ajudava-o a manter a mente ocupada e a não se deixar entregar ao sofrimento. Precisava mesmo disso afinal, não podia passar o resto de sua vida encolhido num canto, lamentando o que havia perdido. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo, precisava se reerguer e seguir adiante, como sempre fizera em sua vida.

Sentou-se no sofá de modo bruto e suspirando fundo para relaxar. Sua única vontade era se jogar no berço de recarga e só despertar no dia seguinte. Só que seu amigo havia acabado de chegar e então, teve que adiar seus planos.

_ Que foi, Jazz? Tá se sentindo mal?

_ Não! Só estou cansado. Hoje foi um dia bem puxado. – Disse esboçando um sorriso.

_ Ah, então foi um ótimo dia. Agradeça a esse seu amigo aqui que te conseguiu o emprego. Não é grande coisa, mas é melhor do que ficar em casa sem grana e remoendo o passado, não é?

O sorriso de Jazz se desfez nesse instante. Scooter não devia ter tocado nesse assunto. Por mais que o porshe se esforçasse para deixar o passado para trás, isso era algo que ainda mexia muito com ele.

Jazz não disse nada. Apenas abaixou a cabeça olhando para o chão enquanto algumas lembranças lhe passavam pelo banco de memória.

_ O quê? Ah, não me diga que você ainda pensa nesse cara! Depois de tudo o que ele te fez passar?

Novamente Jazz não respondeu. Caminhou em direção à janela e sentiu o vento fresco da noite bater em seu rosto. Esfregou as mãos uma nas outras e acabou por tocar na aliança que ainda estava em seu dedo e que, simplesmente, não sabia por que ainda não havia tirado.

_Você precisa reagir. Esqueça isso e siga em frente! - Scooter insistia no assunto incômodo.

_ É o que eu estou fazendo.

_ Arranque essa coisa do seu dedo! Pára de pensar nesse cara! Arranque ele da sua centelha...

_ Se fosse fácil eu já teria feito. – Dessa vez Jazz se irritou e disse em tom áspero.

Scooter se assustou. Nunca havia ouvido seu amigo falar dessa maneira. Era sempre tão alegre e gentil. Porém os últimos acontecimentos mexeram muito com ele. Achou que era melhor deixá-lo sozinho para descansar.

_Ah, desculpa, Jazz! Eu não queria te aborrecer com isso.

_ Tudo bem! Eu peço desculpas também pela grosseria. Acho que ando meio estressado.

_ Bom, então já vou indo. Recarregue bem! Fui!

Scooter saiu porta afora deixando o porshe sozinho com seus pensamentos. Jazz permaneceu mais um tempo na janela, o suficiente para ver o amigo partir. Virou-se depois para se recolher. Nisso acabou sem querer olhando para o sofá e lembrou-se do momento especial que havia passado com Prowl justamente ali. Recordou quando ele o seguiu até sua casa e se assustou com as condições em que vivia. Porém aceitou a tudo e fizeram amor ali mesmo.

_ Pensei que tivesse me aceitado mesmo. Como nunca percebi? – Disse para si mesmo em voz alta enquanto visualizava em sua mente as imagens daquele dia. Sentia sua centelha diminuir ao recordar cada palavra carinhosa que Prowl lhe dissera na ocasião.

Até que tudo se desfez com a recordação do terrível dia da discussão.

_ SAIA DA MINHA VIDA!

Essas palavras vieram tão fortes em sua mente que ele deu um gemido e segurou firme a cabeça com as duas mãos. Machucava! Ainda doía muito. Sacudiu tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins.

_ Chega! Não aguento mais tanta dor. Preciso parar de pensar nisso!

Pensando assim retirou-se para o quarto a fim de recarregar. Precisava descansar para o dia seguinte e não podia mais permitir que os dissabores do passado atrapalhassem sua vida. Deitou-se e, demorou um pouco, mas finalmente conseguiu adormecer.

Dentro da sala de trabalho do seu pai SteelWhip tentava mostrar a ele as vantagens de ter um namorado como Prowl. Desnecessário dizer que o chefe não gostou nem um pouco da ideia de ver sua filha única namorando um empregado, mas bastaram algumas palavras e argumentos convincentes para que ele, aos menos, prestasse atenção.

_ Veja bem, papai! A família de Prowl tem uma grande influência no Conselho e no Alto Comando de Cybertron. Possuem uma excelente posição na sociedade e são respeitados em todos os setores. A palavra deles tem um grande peso nas decisões mais importantes do planeta. Sem falar que também são ricos. Eu e você temos riqueza, mas nenhum poder ou importância. Nossa empresa passa facilmente despercebida por causa disso. Mas se eu me ligar com esse idiota isso vai mudar. Usaremos a influência deles para nos promover e nossos nomes se tornarão conhecidos e respeitados. Como consorte do filho de um dos membros do Alto Comando não haveria portas que não se abrissem para mim. E no Conselho minha voz seria ouvida por ser nora de uma das conselheiras. Nossa riqueza aumentaria à medida que nossa influência ganhasse poder. E depois que conseguirmos tudo isso posso chutar esse otário pra bem longe. Não vai servir pra mais nada mesmo.

O pai de SteelWhip pensou um pouco. A ideia da filha era realmente ótima. Mas ainda sim ela estava namorando um subalterno.

_ Mas SteelWhip, ele é só um empregado! Onde já se viu a filha de um empresário do meu porte namorando um serviçal? E ainda teve aquela história ridícula do gobot. Você corre o risco de ficar mal falada.

Essas últimas palavras a fizeram rir.

_ É verdade! Dá pra acreditar, papai? O idiota trepou com um gobot durante sete meses e não percebeu nada. É muito burro mesmo! Ah, ah, ah, ah...

_ Filha, pense bem...

_Quem tem que pensar bem é você, papai. Ele é só um empregado porque quer. Não precisa disso aqui. E quanto a ficar mal falada, pouco me importa. Tô mais interessada é no prestígio social que vou ganhar fisgando esse trouxa.

O pai de Steel Whip parou para pensar mais um instante.

_ É! Acho que você pode ter razão. Se o que você está planejando der certo, podemos alcançar uma alta posição na sociedade.

_ Eu certamente tenho razão, papai! Você vai ver. Esse paspalho vai ser o nosso passaporte para a alta sociedade.

As óticas do chefe brilharam ao visualizar a possibilidade de ascender ainda mais. Sempre ambicionou o poder e o prestígio social e agora sua filha lhe garantia a possibilidade de conseguir ambos. Considerou que seria interessante tratar bem o futuro genro enquanto ele ainda fosse útil.

SteelWhip veio desfilando sedutoramente pelo corredor saindo do escritório de seu pai e foi até a mesa de Prowl. Abraçou-o por trás e sussurrou em seu receptor de áudio.

_ Meu pai está te chamando até a sala dele. Parece que é importante. Vá até lá!

Prowl sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu sistema. Apesar de estarem namorando há um mês, ainda não havia se acostumado com as investidas da femme. E por várias vezes se sentia até incomodado.

_ Estou indo! – Levantou-se sem sequer olhar para ela e seguiu até a sala do chefe.

Chegando foi recebido inesperadamente com um abraço. A viatura levou um susto e tanto. Jamais esperaria essa atitude de seu chefe, que sempre tratou os funcionários à distância, sem qualquer intimidade.

_ Meu filho! Como você tem passado?

_ Er... Senhor... Não quero ser rude, mas... Qual o motivo dessa empolgação toda?

_ Ora, é pra comemorar a sua promoção.

Prowl arregalou as óticas.

_ Promoção?

_ É claro! Afinal, o namorado da minha filha não pode ser um mero subalterno, não é? Nada mais justo do que te levar a ocupar um posto mais alto. A partir de hoje você será o gerente de produção. Um cargo bem mais à sua altura.

O chefe soltou Prowl e dirigiu-se até sua mesa onde pegou duas taças de engex que já estavam posicionadas e ofereceu uma delas para o perplexo genro.

_ Não precisa me promover por causa disso, senhor. Sempre gostei do meu posto e exerci bem as minhas funções. E SteelWhip e eu só começamos a namorar a um mês. Ainda é muito cedo para coisas desse tipo.

_ Mesmo assim, rapaz! Quem garante que vocês dois não vão ficar juntos a vida toda? Sempre é bom pensar adiante. Aqui, pegue! Vamos brindar a união de vocês.

Prowl segurou a taça e brindou mesmo a contragosto. Não se sentia nada à vontade com essa situação. A sensação que tinha era de que esse cargo iria torná-lo um refém. Bebeu apenas parte do engex sentindo que sua garganta se apertava a cada gole. Era sufocante e assustador. O chefe continuou a falar.

_ Olha, sei que estão juntos há pouco tempo, mas seria interessante se eu pudesse conhecer a sua família. Minha filha conheceu a sua não é? Que acha de marcarmos um jantar para todos se conhecerem, hã? Seria bom, não acha? – Disse dando umas cutucadas nada sutis na viatura. Prowl achou que não tinha muita escolha. Já havia sido promovido contra a sua vontade e quase não reagiu. Agora só podia se conformar e ver no que isso ia dar.

_ Veja bem, Brown...

_ É Prowl, senhor! – Não pôde disfarçar um suspiro de insatisfação ao ver que o cara sequer lembrava o seu nome.

_ Ah, tá! Vou marcar um jantar daqui a um mês no Black Gold para todos nós conhecermo-nos. Que me diz? SteelWhip sempre quis ir lá. Creio que esta é uma ótima ocasião e poderei finalmente conversar com os seus pais. Que acha? Hein?

Black Gold era o restaurante mais refinado de Iacon, a capital de Cybertron. Luxuoso e caríssimo. Prowl se sentiu acuado com a insistência e acabou cedendo.

_ Hã... Acho que tudo bem.

O chefe lhe deu um tapinha nas costas bem grosseiro dizendo um "É isso aí, garoto!" e em seguida o dispensou para cuidar da reserva no restaurante e contar a boa nova a sua filha.

A viatura retornou à sua mesa de trabalho em silêncio. Ficou tão quieto que alguns colegas chegaram a pensar que ele havia levado uma advertência daquelas. Um companheiro próximo à sua mesa se arriscou a perguntar.

_ Que houve? Você chegou com uma cara daquelas. O chefe te deu uma bronca?

_ Não! Ele quis marcar um jantar para nossas famílias se conhecerem. – Respondeu com todo o desânimo.

_ Ooooh! Então a coisa é seria, hein! Só falta pedir a moça em ligação.

Um arrepio correu pelo sistema de Prowl ao ouvir isso e suas óticas se arregalaram mais uma vez. Se ligar a SteelWhip? Não conseguia nem mesmo conceber essa idéia. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Permaneceu calado e retornou ao trabalho. Achou que era melhor não prolongar esse assunto. E nem pensou em falar sobre a promoção. No momento era melhor ficar quieto.

_ Prowl, ainda acho que não é uma boa ideia você continuar insistindo nessa história. Dá pra ver de longe que você não sente nada por essa femme. Sem falar na maneira como ela te trata e vem tratando a todos nós. E agora você vem com essa história de jantar para apresentar as famílias. Não sei não! Achou que isso já esta indo longe demais. – SoulBlade ainda tentava abrir os olhos do filho. Ele havia chegado do trabalho contando sobre a conversa que teve com o sogro, seu chefe, e falou sobre o jantar que ele havia marcado para daqui a um mês afim de que todos venham a se conhecer. Pensou consigo mesma de que Prowl estava começando a ficar louco. Em outras épocas de sua vida ele rechaçaria femmes como essa sem pestanejar. Mas agora parecia até um zumbi. Não tinha nenhuma noção da bobagem que estava fazendo. Ou não queria ter.

_ Ah, mãe! Não é nada demais. É só um jantar. Qual o problema?

_ SoulBlade, pode nos dar licença um instante? – Roadblock fala com a esposa e faz um sinal para Prowl segui-lo até seu escritório. Ao entrarem pede para que a viatura feche a porta e sentam-se um de frente para o outro.

_Filho, te chamei aqui porque precisamos ter uma conversa séria de mech para mech, sem a presença de sua mãe e suas irmãs. E muito menos da sua namorada, me desculpe dizer. A um bom tempo que venho querendo falar com você sobre várias coisas. Creio que já está mais do que na hora.

A viatura ouviu seu pai com um silêncio respeitoso. Percebeu logo que se tratava de algo importante.

_ Não quero me meter na sua vida, mas ultimamente você vem tomando atitudes que estão deixando a mim e a sua mãe muito preocupados.

_ Como assim – Decidiu quebrar a quietude.

_Para começar, sobre a sua ligação com a militância anti gobot...

_É Militância Cybertron Livre, pai...

_Que seja! O fato é que fiquei realmente assustado com o que ouvi de você naquele dia. Sempre te criamos ensinando a respeitar os seus semelhantes e o dom da vida que Primus deu a todos os seres, mas pelo que vejo você se esqueceu disso. Quase tirou a vida de um inocente apenas para seguir convicções antiquadas e sem sentido.

_ Não são sem sentido, pai. São valores puros cybertronianos que todos deveríamos seguir pelo bem de nosso planeta.

_Que bem, filho? Não existe bem nenhum na opressão e no desprezo à vida. Existe sim a miséria e a desonra. E não creio que você veja valor nisso.

_Mas pai... E a degradação que eles trazem à nossa terra? Isso não te preocupa?

-Olha, você até pode não gostar dos gobots. Na verdade tem todo o direito a isso. Mas saiba filho, que eles não estão degradando nosso mundo. Nós mesmos é que estamos fazendo isso com nossa soberba e intransigência. Achamo-nos sempre melhores dos que os outros e não estendemos a mão para nossos semelhantes. E não estou falando apenas dos gobots. Não! Viramos a cara até para outros cybertronianos que se encontram em situações difíceis. Nossa tola ideia de achar que somos superiores nos torna escravos de valores torpes e ignorantes. Valores estes que cedo ou tarde irão nos levar à ruína, a menos que abramos nossas mentes e vejamos a nós mesmo nos rostos de nossos irmãos.

Prowl ainda não aceitava esse pensamento, mas ouviu a tudo com respeito.

_Veja um bom exemplo de como essas ideias podem levar à desgraça: Você!

_ Eu? – A viatura arregalou as óticas, assustado.

_Sim filho! Você! Abriu mão do grande amor da sua vida por causa dessas ideias e agora está se forçando a um relacionamento sem amor também por causa delas.

A viatura engoliu em seco. Tinha medo que seu pai tocasse nesse assunto. Queria esquecer completamente essa história.

_ Não é bem assim, pai. Eu e SteelWhip...

_ Então me responda olhando dentro das minhas óticas: Você ama SteelWhip?

Prowl engoliu em seco de novo. Olhou dentro das óticas de seu pai, mas nenhuma palavra conseguia sair de sua boca.

_ Responda Prowl: Você ama SteelWhip?

_ Bem, ela é interessante e disse que me ajudaria a esquecer...

_Não foi isso o que eu perguntei, filho. Você está fugindo da pergunta. Bem, vou perguntar de outra forma. O que você sente quando está com ela?

Prowl fez um longo silêncio. Simplesmente não tinha coragem de dizer que não sentia nada por ela. Era difícil para a viatura admitir, mas, essa era a verdade: ele não amava SteelWhip. Não tinha nenhum sentimento por ela. E só insistia nessa história para esquecer Jazz. Se bem que, não estava adiantando muita coisa. Parecia que quanto mais tempo ficava com a femme, mais pensava no porshe.

_ Está vendo, filho? Posso sentir de longe que você não está feliz. E posso perceber também que, embora não queira admitir, você sente falta do Jazz. Você emanava uma alegria imensa quando estava com ele. Alegria essa que não vejo em você quando está com Steel Whip. A sensação que tenho é que você está numa prisão. Porém, meu filho, essa prisão quem criou foi você mesmo em sua mente e em sua centelha. E você precisa se libertar sozinho. Faça isso! Ou será infeliz para o resto da vida. E fará SteelWhip e Jazz infelizes também. Porque esses valores antiquados não atingem apenas a você, mas todos ao seu redor.

Prowl ouviu a tudo com muita atenção e lágrimas começaram a brotar em suas óticas.

_ Você é seu pior inimigo, Prowl. Liberte-se!

A viatura abaixou a cabeça e permitiu que algumas lágrimas caíssem de suas óticas. Pouco depois respirou fundo enxugando o rosto com as costas do braço. Refletiu um pouco sobre o que seu pai disse, mas não o bastante para mudar sua decisão.

_ Pai, eu quero tentar mesmo assim. Quem sabe eu e SteelWhip não damos certo? Preciso tentar! Acho que vou me arrepender se não o fizer.

Roadblock lamentou a insistência do filho no romance de aparências, mas ficou satisfeito mesmo assim. Percebeu que havia conseguido tocar em algum lugar no fundo da centelha dele. Mesmo teimando com a história do namoro e da militância, ele começava a dar pequenos sinais de mudança. Bem ou mal, o patriarca da família conseguiu fazer com que o filho refletisse um pouco. Não o bastante para mudar, mas já era um começo. Uma semente foi plantada.

_ Tudo bem, filho! Faça como achar melhor! Só não se esqueça da nossa conversa. E quando quiser desabafar, pode me procurar.

Passado um mês estavam Prowl e seus pais à porta do Black Gold esperando SteelWhip e seu pai. Impaciente e irritados por causa do longo atraso dos dois. Diversas vezes a viatura tentou entrar em contato com a namorada para saber o que estava acontecendo e... Nada! Ela simplesmente desligou os comunicadores.

_Francamente, que falta de educação! Nos deixar plantados aqui feito estátuas e nem ao menos entrar em contato para dar uma satisfação. Que deselegante! Bela namorada, Prowl! – SoulBlade não conseguiu se conter diante da falta de respeito da nora e de seu pai. Um atraso de 50 minutos não é a melhor maneira de se começar um encontro entre famílias. A impressão da boa senhora quanto à nora piorava a cada dia. E por pouco ela não disse um sonoro "Jazz jamais faria isso! Ele sempre foi muito pontual." Esse pensamento lhe veio rápido à cabeça e quase o deixou escapar.

_ Desculpe filho! Mas se eles não aparecerem em cinco minutos nós vamos embora. Já esperamos demais. – Roadblock apoiou a esposa. Esse "chá de cadeira" logo no primeiro encontro foi de uma grosseria tremenda. Sua paciência havia se esgotado.

Então finalmente aparecem os dois em seus modos veículo. Transformaram-se de maneira nada discreta deixando claro o quanto gostavam de se ostentar. Pareciam até celebridades em busca de flashes de pararazzi. Só que Prowl e seus pais estavam irritados demais para se impressionar com qualquer coisa.

_ Oh, finalmente! Já estava quase enferrujando de tanto esperar. – SoulBlade não conseguia disfarçar seu desagrado.

O pai de SteelWhip deu uma sonora gargalhada digna de um bêbado de boteco. Nem parecia que estava diante de um restaurante refinado.

_ AH, AH, AH, AH,... Adorei sua mãe, garoto! Ela é tão espirituosa!

A viatura também não estava nada satisfeita e dirigiu-se a namorada.

_O que aconteceu, SteelWhip? Porque não atendeu os meus contatos? E porque demoraram tanto?

_ Ah, Prowl, sabe como é, né! Eu tive que me produzir e isso leva tempo. Precisei polir a minha pintura, retirar arranhões, envernizar as asas... Enfim! Essas coisas levam tempo.

_Certo! Mas podia ter avisado. Fiquei esperando.

_E pra isso que os mechs servem. Pra esperar as femmes. Dá um tempo, Prowl!

A viatura ficou de boca aberta com o total descaso da femme. E pra completar o circo o pai dela cumprimentou os seus pais como se estivesse numa luta de MMA. Sua mãe estendeu o braço para cumprimenta-lo e ele sacudiu de tal maneira que quase o arrancou fora. Seu pai foi fazer o mesmo e recebeu uns tapas nas costas que quase lhe amassaram a lataria. E ainda por cima, o sujeito falava alto pra caramba e fazia piadinhas sem graça. Algumas até bem indiscretas. Definitivamente, não era isso que ele esperava nesse encontro.

_Primus! Tá pra existir cara mais grosso e mal educado que esse. Odeio admitir, mas já vi gobots de favelas miseráveis muito mais educados. – Foi o pensamento que lhe veio ao banco de memória diante de tanta incivilidade.

Terminados os "cumprimentos" e apresentações, todos entraram no restaurante. Um maitre verificou os seus nomes na reserva e em seguida os conduziu até a mesa devidamente preparada. O pai de SteelWhip se adiantou e saiu na frente para sentar-se como uma criança disputando lugar. Roadblock e Prowl puxaram as cadeiras para as damas antes de se sentarem, olhando para ele como quem diz: É assim que se faz, grosseirão! É só depois é que foram se sentar. Até SteelWhip ficou com vergonha das atitudes do pai. Se não fosse por causa da apresentação das famílias, não o teria trazido de jeito nenhum.

O maitre entregou os cardápios e se retirou para atender outros clientes. Roadblock achou que seria interessante iniciar uma conversa.

_ Então Senhor... Desculpe! Como é mesmo?

_Fire Storm! Mas pode me chamar de sogrão do seu filho Trawl.

_É Prowl! – A viatura pensou seriamente em xingá-lo. Ele nunca lembrava o seu nome.

_É! É isso aí! Mas pode falar Roadblock.

_ Bem, não preciso perguntar o que você faz, já que é dono da empresa onde meu filho trabalha. Então me fale mais de você e de SteelWhip.

_ Ah, sim! Bem...

Roadblock logo se arrependeria dessa pergunta, pois Fire Storm tinha o mesmo péssimo defeito da filha de se gabar. Não poupou comentários sobre como era rico e tudo o que possuía era do bom e do melhor, sobre como certos robôs eram inferiores a outros, sobre os lugares para o qual viajou e sobre os bens que possuía... Enfim! Um festival de ostentação e soberba misturada à falta de educação que durou intermináveis 10 minutos. Até SteelWhip, que adorava ostentar tanto quanto o pai, já estava de saco cheio dele. Quando ele finalmente se cansou de falar Soulblade e Prowl suspiraram aliviados. Parecia que o discurso tinha durado uma eternidade.

Logo em seguida o maitre retornou a mesa para anotar os pedidos.

_ Desculpem a demora. Estamos com pouco pessoal hoje. O garçon logo virá servi-los. – Saiu novamente e dessa vez deixou o serviço a cargo do garçon que chegou em torno de cinco minutos trazendo um carrinho com o buffet pedido.

_ Boa noite, senhores! Bem vindos ao Black Gold e espero que tenham uma noite agradá...

O garçon parou de falar de repente. Prowl, que estava de cabeça baixa para pegar o guardanapo que havia caído em seu colo, levantou-se para olhá-lo e quase caiu pra trás. Sua centelha parou de cintilar por um instante e ele ficou estático.

_Vo... Você?

Era Jazz!

O garçon que iria atendê-los era Jazz. E ele olhava fixo e assustado para Prowl, não sabendo como reagir. Não esperava de forma alguma encontrar a viatura ali. Roadblock e SoulBlade também olharam incrédulos e apreensivos. Nesse momento ficaram com medo de imaginar como a noite iria terminar. Provavelmente com um escândalo de Prowl achando absurdo que um restaurante daquele porte aceitasse empregar gobots. Ou uma reação de Jazz depois de tantos insultos e humilhações do mesmo. Ou SteelWhip partindo para cima dos dois. Realmente tinha tudo para dar errado.

Mas Jazz, apesar de todas as lembranças boas e ruins vierem à sua mente naquele momento, respirou fundo e colocou o profissionalismo acima de tudo então. Qualquer problema que tivesse com Prowl deveria ser resolvido em outro local e em outra ocasião. Naquele momento ele era um cliente e tinha que ser bem acolhido e servido assim como os outros. Pigarreou um pouco antes de falar.

_ Como eu dizia, boa noite senhores! Bem vindos ao Black Gold e espero que tenha uma noite agradável.

Fire Storm e SteelWhip olhavam sem entender nada. Por que Prowl estava olhando tanto para aquele garçon gobot? Soulblade, que no fundo estava feliz por rever o ex-genro, dirigiu-se a ele.

_ Jazz querido! Há meses que não temos notícias suas. O que faz aqui?

_ Eu trabalho aqui, dona Soulblade. Como a senhora pode ver. – Ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto servia os outros ocupantes da mesa. Prowl sentiu sua centelha se aquecer vendo o doce sorriso de Jazz mais uma vez, mesmo não sendo dirigido à ele.

Jazz serviu a todos com simpatia e sempre sorrindo. Era assim que havia sido treinado para a função. No entanto, quando chegou o momento de servir Prowl, mesmo sorrindo, desviou o olhar. Doía muito estar perto da viatura outra vez depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas não podia demonstrar nada. Tinha que ser profissional. Prowl , por sua vez, tentava se mostrar frio, indiferente. Porém sem muito sucesso.

_ Tenha um bom apetite, senhor! – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer a ele.

Steel Whip observou atentamente a reação tanto do namorado quanto do garçon e finalmente conseguiu ligar os pontos.

_ É ele! – Pensou olhando fixo para Jazz.

_ Ô garoto, vem cá! – Fire Storm chamou Jazz.

_Pois não, senhor.

_ Traz aí uma garrafa do seu melhor engex pra comemorar aqui com meu genro.

_ Genro? – O porshe sentiu sua centelha falhar.

_Ah, e também com a noiva dele, né. Minha filha!

_ Noiva? – Dessa vez ele olhou para Prowl completamente pasmo e assustado. Como assim, noiva? Quer dizer que Prowl já havia esquecido tudo? Ele foi substituído como uma peça com defeito de uma hora para outra? Tudo o que passaram não valeu de nada?

E não foi só Jazz que se assustou. Todos na mesa ficaram boquiabertos, menos SteelWhip, que queria fisgar a viatura o mais rápido possível. Prowl quase pulou da cadeira.

_ Êpa! Calma aí, sogro! Ainda é muito cedo para falar de noivado. Só nos conhecemos a dois meses. Não vamos misturar as coisas. Isso aqui não é um jantar de noivado.

_ Dois meses. – Jazz abaixou a cabeça pensando. Dois meses? Então Prowl começou a namorar essa femme logo depois que eles terminaram. Puxa! Não esperava ser substituído tão rápido.

Steel Whip não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao ver a tristeza estampada no rosto de Jazz. Parece que a notícia deixou o rival neutralizado. Aproveitou para se debruçar no ombro de Prowl olhando fixo para Jazz sorrindo de maneira mais desafiadora. O porshe só pôde olhar tristonho, sem nada fazer. A viatura não percebeu. Ainda estava discutindo com o sogro por causa da história de noivado. Fire Storm tentou se defender.

_ Ô! Ô! Calma aí, Drown.

_É Prowl! Prowl! – Já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava.

_ Tá bom! Tá Bom! Foi só uma sugestão, já que tá todo mundo reunido aqui, né. Deixa quieto, então! – E virou-se para Jazz, que ainda estava atônito. – Ô garoto! Hei, garoto!

_Hã! – O porshe despertou de seu transe rezando para que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Mas era a dura realidade.

_ Ô, se liga, rapaz! Traz o engex mesmo assim. Vamos brindar com ou sem noivado.

_Hã, claro senhor! Agora mesmo. – E virou-se indo em direção à adega buscar o pedido do cliente grosseirão.

Fire Storm, sem a menor cerimônia, deu uma boa olhada em Jazz de cima a baixo. E pareceu demorar bastante o seu olhar no traseiro do porshe, acompanhando o movimento de um lado para o outro. E exibiu um sorrisinho bem sacana.

_ Que cara é essa, Fire Storm? – Roadblock entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas queria ouvir da boca dele mesmo assim.

_Aí, deu uma sacada nesse gobot? Muito lindo ele, né? Olha só que gostosinho! E que bunda é essa, Primus? Eu pegava! Tô nem aí se é gobot. Eu pegava mesmo! Metia nele a noite toda. Fazia ele gritar...

_ PAI?! – SteelWhip pensou seriamente em dar uma porrada no velho tarado sem noção, mas quem quase fez isso foi Prowl, que se levantou da mesa correndo sem pedir licença a ninguém e saiu por alguns instantes. Porque se não fizesse isso ia acabar dando um tiro na cara do sogro safado, filho da...

Soulblade olhou para o teto como quem diz: O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? Não suportava ficar nem mais um minuto perto desse mech grosseiro e vulgar. Por Primus! Chegou ao cúmulo de dar em cima do ex-namorado do genro bem na frente da própria filha. Por um momento chegou até a ter pena de SteelWhip por ter um pai tão babaca. Pelo menos um ponto positivo essa experiência desagradável teve: a reação de Prowl diante das cantadas à Jazz. Tava na cara que o filho explodiu de ciúmes naquele momento, por isso saiu daquela maneira. Ou seja, nem tudo estava perdido.

Só que SteelWhip também notou e não gostou nada de ver que o namorado ainda tinha sentimentos por um gobot nojento.

Na adega, Jazz encostou-se à parede por um instante, segurando firme as lágrimas que insistiam em querer aparecer. Chegou a umedecer as óticas, mas foi forte e não derramou nenhuma sequer. Scooter chegou depois para pegar a bebida da mesa que estava servindo. Também trabalhava ali e foi quem conseguiu a vaga para Jazz a fim de juntarem dinheiro o suficiente para voltarem à Gobotron e convencer o porshe a reconstruir a sua vida lá, bem longe de Prowl e de seus pensamentos radicais.

_O que foi, Jazz? Tá se sentindo mal? – Disse ao ver a expressão no rosto do amigo, que nada respondeu.

_Fala pra mim, Jazz. O que aconteceu? Algum cliente te tratou mal? – Visualizou pela fresta da porta a mesa que Jazz estava servindo e levou um susto.

_ Ah, essa não! Não precisa dizer mais nada, amigo. Já entendi tudo.

Scooter olhou com mais atenção. Prowl estava se sentando a mesa e parecia bastante aborrecido. Uma femme colocou a mão em um de seus ombros e a cabeça no outro de maneira íntima. Ficou curioso.

_ Quem é aquela femme que está com ele, Jazz? Conhece?

_ É a noiva dele. – Jazz disse com um aperto na centelha. Scooter arregalou as óticas, incrédulo.

_ Noiva? Mas já? Foram só dois meses.

_Ele me esqueceu tão rápido, Scooter. – O porshe abaixou a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas voltarem às suas óticas. Não conseguiu segurar umas duas, mas juntou forças e impediu que as outras chegassem.

_Olha, fique aqui! Eu vou terminar de servi-los. Digo que você não está passando bem. O gerente vai entender.

_ Não! Eu preciso fazer isso. Tenho que cumprir minha função. Aqui ele é só outro cliente e eu tenho que servi-lo. – Enxugou as lágrimas e saiu da parede para pegar o engex encomendado pelo cliente.

_ Jazz, não precisa fazer isso. Não se humilhe desse jeito, meu amigo.

_Mas, eu não estou me humilhando. Estou trabalhando. É bem diferente. – Sorriu agradecendo o apoio do amigo e retornou para a mesa dos "noivos".

Assim que viu Jazz retornando com a garrafa de engex, Fire Storm não disfarçou outro sorriso pervertido. O que incomodou novamente o porshe.

_Pare com isso, papai! Ele é o ex-namorado do Prowl. Não seja desagradável! – SteelWhip já havia perdido a paciência com o pai e o alertou com palavras para não ter que atirar nele.

_ Sério, filho? Ele é seu ex? Aquele da história que todos falavam lá empresa á dois meses atrás?

_ Isso mesmo! - Foi tudo o que Prowl conseguiu responder. O sogro perguntou com um sorrisinho bem sem vergonha.

_ Aí, já que você está com a minha filha, posso ficar com ele?

Antes que o filho fizesse uma besteira, Roadblock cortou o assunto pegando o engex das mãos de Jazz antes que ele chegasse à mesa. O porshe não entendeu, mas deixou prá lá. O pai de Prowl serviu a todos e improvisou um brinde rápido a fim de acabar logo com tudo isso e irem embora de uma vez.

_A todos nós!

_A todos nós – Responderam Prowl e SoulBlade.

_A nós dois – Respondeu SteelWhip se debruçando sobre a viatura.

_ A você, Jazz! – Fire Storm ergueu a taça em direção ao porshe e bebeu olhando diretamente para ele, que ficou totalmente sem jeito.

SteelWhip apontou para Jazz. Queria rebaixa-lo! Humilhá-lo!

_ Escute querido, você sabe onde é o verdadeiro lugar de um gobot?

Jazz entendeu muito bem aonde ela queria chegar. Não era a primeira vez que lidava com gente assim. Que compartilhava das mesmas ideias de Prowl.

_ Sei sim, senhorita! O verdadeiro lugar de um gobot é ao lado daqueles que o amam de verdade. Dos que se importam com ele, independente de onde esteja. O verdadeiro lugar de um gobot também é no seu trabalho, exercendo sua função com diligência e dignidade. O verdadeiro lugar de um gobot é em seu lar, com sua família. Zelando e cuidando dos seus assim como eles cuidam dele. O verdadeiro lugar de um gobot é em qualquer lugar que esteja e leve junto o amor por sua pátria e que fale dela com orgulho. O verdadeiro lugar de um gobot é ao lado da verdade, da justiça, da honra, do respeito e do amor ao próximo.

A femme ficou muda. Por esse ela não esperava. E o pior é que não podia nem mesmo reclamar com a gerência, porque em nenhum momento ela foi destratada ou insultada. Jazz deu uma resposta à altura sem apelar para a grosseria e vulgaridade. E sem ser descortês com a cliente.

Aliás, não só SteelWhip ficou sem palavras, mas todos que estavam na mesa. Até Prowl ficou pasmo. Tinha se esquecido da classe que o porshe tinha para rebater perguntas e respostas malcriadas. Mas a femme ficou furiosa. Não podia fazer nada até então, mas a partir daquele momento sua raiva por Jazz começou a crescer.

Mas o porshe, por sua vez, sentiu uma tristeza dominar seu ser ao ver que Prowl o havia desprezado para se juntar a alguém como essa femme, que tinha prazer em humilhar os outros por causa de suas origens e condições sociais. Era tão decepcionante ver no que ele tinha se tornado. Esse, definitivamente, não era mais o seu Prowler. Ele havia morrido no dia daquela discussão horrível.

_ Bem, foi muito... er... agradável, mas está na hora de partirmos. – Roadblock fez um sinal para que Prowl e SoulBlade se levantarem para finalmente irem embora e acabarem de uma vez por todas com esse pesadelo. Fire Storm o fez também, puxando SteelWhip. Pediram a conta e Jazz cuidou de tudo prontamente. No final o grosseirão ofereceu uma gorda gorjeta para o porshe com uma piscadinha e um sorrisinho safado.

_ Prá você, gracinha!

Ele ficou corado e completamente sem graça. Mas manteve a postura.

_ Desculpe senhor, mas devo recusar a gentileza. Nós somos orientados a não receber gorjetas. Sinto muito! É uma regra do restaurante.

_ Ah, que pena! Mas tudo bem. Eu te vejo por aí. – Dessa vez jogou um beijinho e Jazz sentiu que ia vomitar. Mas continuou firme.

_ Tenha uma boa noite, senhor. Volte sempre!

_ Ah, com um garçon como você, pode ter certeza que voltarei. Ai!

O asqueroso virou-se para a filha depois de levar um belo tapa da mesma e foi puxado para fora do restaurante. Ela nem sequer se despediu de Prowl depois dessa. A viatura teve um ímpeto enorme de encher o cretino de porradas, mas se segurou porque essa noite já tinha sido horrível o suficiente. Tudo o que queria agora era ir para casa e esquecer esse pesadelo.

Roadblock despediu-se de Jazz e pediu desculpas por ele ter passado por todo aquele constrangimento. SoulBlade fez o mesmo. Ainda gostava muito dele e não achou nem um pouco justo o que ele lhe havia acontecido. Estava exercendo seu trabalho e foi desprezivelmente humilhado e assediado. Não merecia isso. Abraçaram-no e acariciaram seu rosto.

_Mãe, pai, vamos! – Prowl chamava um pouco longe, impaciente. Não queria chegar perto. Não queria ter contato com Jazz. O porshe também evitava olhar para ele.

Saíram os três então. Prowl ficou por último e antes de sair virou o rosto devagar e lançou um último olhar a Jazz, que virou o rosto imediatamente, desprezando o contato visual com a viatura. Ele retirou-se em direção à cozinha. Prowl ainda ficou olhando até que ele sumisse porta adentro e só então se deu conta do que estava fazendo e seguiu seu caminho.

Cinco minutos depois o maitre foi à cozinha chamar Jazz para atender um grupo de clientes que havia acabado de chegar e se deparou com ele sentado no chão com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos, chorando copiosamente. Percebera antes o que estava acontecendo com ele na mesa que estava atendendo anteriormente e se lembrou da história que Scooter havia contado sobre o fim de seu namoro. Colocou a mão em seu ombro devagar, tentando acalmá-lo.

_ Jazz, por acaso os clientes que você atendeu antes eram seu ex-namorado e a família dele?

_Sim! – O porshe respondeu soluçando.

_ E aquela femme é o que eu estou pensando que é?

_ Sim! É a noiva dele. Acabou! Acabou tudo mesmo. - Ele soluçava cada vez mais alto.

_ Oh, eu sinto muito! – O maitre esfregou as costas do porshe dando dois tapinhas de leve. E embora se solidarizasse com ele, ambos tinham que cumprir suas funções. As dores pessoais teriam que esperar.

_Olha Jazz, eu entendo o seu lado, mas você precisa voltar ao trabalho. O gerente não vai gostar nem um pouco de te ver sentado no chão da cozinha com clientes esperando no salão. Tá na hora de ignorar a dor e seguir em frente.

O porshe continuava soluçando, mas começou a reagir. O maitre estava certo. Tinha que retornar.

_ Está bem! Mas por favor, espere só mais um pouco. Diga que fui lavar as mãos ou coisa assim. Eu só preciso de dois minutos. Só dois minutos, apenas isso. Porque essa é a última vez que eu vou chorar pelo Prowl. A última! Depois disso não quero mais saber dele. E prometo que vou fazer de tudo para esquecer. Tudo! Eu juro aqui, pra quem quiser ouvir: Essa é a ultima vez na minha vida que vou chorar pelo Prowl.

O maitre suspirou, preocupado que o gerente os flagrasse e corressem o risco de perder os empregos, mas concordou em ajudar Jazz.

_ Está bem! Mais dois minutos. Mas é só isso, hein! Senão aparecer em dois minutos eu venho atrás de você. Vou dizer ao gerente que você foi lavar o rosto. Recomponha-se logo e volte ao trabalho!

O maitre saiu deixando Jazz sozinho e desamparado no chão. Ele se levantou aos poucos chorando e seguiu até o lavatório para se recompor. Retirou a viseira e deixou a água acariciar seu rosto, olhando em seguida para o espelho. Suas óticas estavam avermelhadas por causa das lágrimas e sua expressão não era das melhores. Mas ele estava decidido a não se abater mais. Prowl havia arrumado sua vida, seguido por outro caminho. Estava na hora de ele fazer o mesmo e parar de sofrer por um amor que já não existia mais.

_ Foi a última vez.

Enxugou o rosto e recolocou a viseira. Desfez-se do ar de tristeza e colocou um sorriso nos lábios, retornando ao trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido.


End file.
